


I Can Feel It Now

by avengerskye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!Clarke, F/F, Nerd!Lexa, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 74,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: Lexa never thought that a field trip to the museum would change her senior year of High School. What started as the worst day of her life would soon become the beginning of a wonderful year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Before you read this, be aware that English is not my first language and that it is my first fic. Hope you'll enjoy!

This morning couldn’t be worse for Lexa. She woke up late on field trip day, then her father had to drive her to school so she wouldn’t miss the bus. Just as they were getting to school, Lexa’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Anya.

 

**Anya**

_I’m sick. Can’t make it to the museum._

 

Lexa groaned when she read the text. Now she just wishes that she’d miss the bus. Anya wasn’t just Lexa’s best friend, she was also Lexa’s only friend. Which meant that Lexa would have to sit alone in the bus and spend the whole day alone. Anya never got sick. Why did it have to happen now?

 

“Everything fine, little one?” asked Lexa’s dad with a slight frown on his face. Lexa adjusted her glasses before looking at him.

 

“Yes, it’s just that Anya is sick. She won’t be there for the museum.” Said Lexa, leaving out the fact that she’d have to spend the day alone. Worrying Gustus was the last thing that she wanted. 

 

“Then you’ll just have to spend time with your other friends.” Replied Gustus. 

 

“Yeah, my other friends…” Lexa never broke the news to Gustus about the fact that Anya was her only friend. He knew, she knew that he knew but it was still a subject that was yet to be discussed between them. 

 

Things had been tensed between the two of them since Lexa moved with her father. It had been almost two years ago now. Indra, Lexa’s mother had moved to England for a new job. She wanted to take Lexa with her but the teenager didn’t want to follow. So she moved with her father. Lexa hadn’t really seen Gustus that much after the divorce, it must have been why their relationship was so strained. The brunette felt really lucky to have Anya or else she’d be better off in England with her mother. Anya and her had been best friends since they were kids and they kept a close friendship even after Lexa moved in with her mother at the other end of the country after the divorce. She hadn’t been able to make other friends though. Anya was a loner and Lexa was still the new kid even after nearly two years at Arkadia High.

 

When the car finally stopped in the parking lot of the school, Lexa could see that all the students were already waiting by the several buses waiting to take them to the museum.  Even from where she was, Lexa could see the familiar blonde hair of the head cheerleader. Clarke Griffin was surrounded by her many friends and admirers. The girl was practically perfect, no wonder she was never alone. Lexa quickly said goodbye to her father before getting out of the car and making her way to where the students stood. As soon as she was among the other teenagers, Lexa started playing with her phone to seem busy. Even if she was alone, she didn’t want so seem _alone._

It wasn’t long before professor Kane appeared in front of all his students. Lexa noticed that professor Pike was also there. Of course he would join the trip, after all it was the last thing she needed to have the worst day of her life.

“Alright everyone! Today’s trip to the History Museum of Polis is not just meant to have fun. You’ll have to educate yourselves.” Most of the students whined upon hearing the news but it didn’t seem to phase Kane. 

“In pairs you’ll have to decide on a subject to cover, get the information you need from the museum. Then, you’ll have to write a paper about it.” More whining from the students around Lexa. She felt like laughing at their misery.

“2 pages on my desk, monday morning. It is worth 25 percent of your grade. Did I make myself clear?” Questionned Kane with a serious look on his face.

Usually, professor Kane was pretty chill. Most of the students liked him. It was why most of his assignments were ignored. The students thought they could easily pass his History class by studying for the exams. But by the look on his face, Lexa could tell he wasn’t kidding. The students around her seemed to understand it too. 

“You have five minutes to find your partner. I will consider the person sitting next to you on the bus to be your partner. Now go find your partner!” Said Kane with a big smile on his face. 

The moment she dreaded the most had finally come. The moment to look for a partner was such a humiliation when Anya wasn’t around. Lexa would usually end up with the only other person who didn’t find a partner, or worse she ended up alone. The brunette could see everyone around her rushing to find a partner but she didn’t move. It was no use, she knew she wouldn’t find anyone. She was getting her phone out again when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. When Lexa turned around she could feel the air leaving her lungs. Right in front of her was none other than Clarke Griffin. The blonde had a an easy smile on her face and she was definitely the one who tapped Lexa on the shoulder. Lexa was still trying to understand why Clarke was in front of her when the blonde started to speak.

“ Hey Lexa! Wanna be my partner?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like posting this chapter now so here it is! My username on tumblr is avengerskye if you want to talk about the fic!

_ “Hey Lexa! Wanna be my partner?” _

 

The brunette couldn’t believe what she just heard. Had Clarke Griffin just ask her to be her history partner? Since she was still in front of Lexa and obviously waiting for a reply, the answer must have been yes. Lexa’s eyes quickly found the ground and the girl took the time to catch her breath. When she finally found the courage to adjust her glasses and look at Clarke, she noticed that the blonde wasn’t smiling anymore. 

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. You don’t have to find any excuses.” Said Clarke before turning around to go back to her friends. 

 

Lexa reached for Clarke’s wrist before the blonde had the chance to put one foot in front of the other. If someone asked why she had been so fast to react, Lexa would tell them it was because she didn’t want to be alone all day. But deep down she knew that it was totally because of the crush she had on the cheerleader. She would never admit it though, not even to Anya. 

 

“Yes, I’ll be your partner.” Lexa finally managed to say. 

 

Though her eyes had returned to the ground, Lexa was proud of herself for speaking up. She didn’t even have time to overthink her decision before Clarke grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction of one of the bus. Clarke was speaking to her but Lexa couldn’t focus on what she was saying. Her hand was firmly held by the blonde and it made Lexa’s heart beat start to drum in her ears. It’s only when they are sitting in the bus that Lexa’s brain decide to catch up to what Clarke is saying.

 

“...really need a good grade on this. I mean, I could loose my spot on the cheerleading team. Coach has really been a bitch since Ontari got caught drinking in school last year.” Clarke finished her sentence with a grimace. 

 

Of course Lexa had heard about The Ontari Scandal of last year. Everybody in town had heard about the town sweetheart being sent to rehab because of her problem with alcohol. Ontari was the head cheerleader just before Clarke. She was also the mayor’s daughter which is why the so called scandal had drawn so much attention. In a small town like Polis word got out really fast. Nia, Ontari’s mother and Polis mayor, had been mortified to learn about her daughter’s addiction. Lexa knew that because her father worked for the mayor. Ever since she sent her daughter to rehab, the mayor never mentionned her again. Gustus even said that Nia was acting as if Ontari had never existed.

 

Suddenly, the first part of what Clarke had been saying settled in Lexa’s mind and any thought about The Ontari Scandal was forgotten. Clarke needed a good grade in history class so she would keep her spot as head cheerleader. Lexa finally understood why Clarke had chosen to be her partner. Lexa was a straight A student. To be Lexa’s partner was a guarantee to having an excellent grade. The brunette could see Kane coming down the aisle and writing down the teams. Lexa tightened her jaw in quiet anger and shame. She couldn’t believe how stupid she’d been. Clarke would surely go off with her friends as soon as they get to the museum and leave Lexa alone to do all the work. 

“Lexa, are you okay? You seem really tense.” Asked Clarke with a look of worry on her face. 

The way Clarke was looking at her made her reconsider her thoughts. Maybe her assumptions were wrong. Yes, Clarke wanted a good grade but it didn’t mean she would let Lexa do all the work. Lexa was about to answer Clarke’s question when Kane arrived to their level.

“Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods, what an odd pair.” Murmured the professor before moving to the next team.  Lexa couldn’t agree more with her teacher. Clarke and her were really an odd pair.

 

“An odd pair? What did he meant?” Asked Clarke, clearly offended by Kane’s comment. “Just because I don’t have the best grades in history doesn’t mean I’m dumb! Lexa, you have to help me show this jerk that I’m smart.”

“Clarke! You can’t just call our teacher a… a _jerk_. ” Lexa murmured the last word so Kane wouldn’t hear her. Detention wasn’t really that appealing after all. 

“Urgh, fine. But I can’t mess up this paper. That’s why I asked you to be my partner. I knew you’d be focused and that’s exactly what I need.” Said Clarke with her head down. “History is my weakest subject. I guess it’s because it doesn’t really interests me. Plus, pairing up with one of my friends would’ve have been a disaster. I mean, I love them, I do! But you know, no work would have been done.”

It was the first time Lexa could see Clarke that way. The blonde girl didn’t have her usual smile and she didn’t talk loudly so everyone could hear her. No, the Clarke that was sitting next to her had her walls down. She was scared and nervous. The brunette could feel her crush on the cheerleader deepening and she cursed herself for it. Clarke was vulnerable and asking for her help. That was all Lexa should have been thinking about. 

So Lexa found herself tapping lightly on the blonde’s shoulder so the girl would look at her. Just like Lexa earlier, it took a moment for the blonde to lift her head up. But when Clarke finally looked at her, the brunette had her best smile on.

“We’re going to ace this paper, Clarke.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the third chapter! I will try my best to update every day. You can still find me at avengerskye on tumblr. Enjoy!

After their talk, the two girls saw that they were surrounded by Clarke’s friend. Next to them were Bellamy and Finn, in front of them Octavia and Raven and behind them Monty and Jasper. Lexa thought that Clarke would soon forget about her and only talk to her friends but she was pleasantly surprised when the blonde included her in the conversations. They were all talking about what subject they would be covering when Clarke turned her attention to Lexa.

 

“What subject are we covering Lexa?” Asked Clarke with a frown on her face.

 

Lexa thought about it for a minute. If she really wanted Clarke to participate and not get bored, they’d have to take a subject that would interest the blonde. That’s when Lexa realized that she knew absolutely nothing about Clarke. She only knew that she was a cheerleader and had ton of friends. When she finally answered the question she was asked, Lexa found herself asking another question.

 

“Why don’t you pick something you are interested in?” Said Lexa to a very confused Clarke. 

 

The conversations around them had died down and everyone was now looking at them and listening to what they were saying.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“It makes sense Clarke! Lexa wants you to pick the subject so you won’t bail on her in the middle of the day because you’re bored.” Replied Raven. “That’s a smart move Woods, I got to give you that.”

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t do that to her. I mean, I would probably do it to you or Octavia, but not to Lexa.” Protested Clarke with a slight blush on her face.

 

“So, what do you like Clarke?” Asked Lexa again.

 

Clarke took her time to think about it this time. Lexa couldn’t help but to think that she was very cute in that moment. It’s only when Clarke bit her lip in concentration that Lexa forced herself to look away. Clarke went from cute to hot in a matter of seconds. It was not fair and Lexa was feeling like a teenage boy with all the thoughts that went through her mind. Thankfully her train of thoughts was interrupted when Clarke finally speaked up.

 

“I like cheerleading, painting, drawing…” The blonde quickly stopped talking and seemed kind of mad that she couldn’t find anything else.

 

“We could do it on arts. We could do our paper on how the arts influenced the town. I mean, we are going to a museum, we can sure find art in there.”

 

“Great, we’re doing it on arts!” Said Clarke excitedly.

 

Lexa could see a change in Clarke’s eyes after she finished her sentence. There was an excited glint in there, and Lexa couldn’t help but be proud of being the one that elicited that beautiful glint in the blonde’s eyes. Lexa didn’t know much about arts but as long as it had a link to history she was good. Who was she kidding, as long as Clarke was happy Lexa was good. She watched as Clarke was soon engaged in a new conversation by Bellamy and Lexa felt lucky. Maybe this day wouldn’t be the worst of her life after all.

 

After a not so long bus drive they all arrived at the History Museum of Polis. It took about ten minutes for all the students to get off the bus and get their to tickets to the museum. After that, Kane stood in front of his students before letting them loose in the museum.

 

“You have until 2 o’clock to gather all the information you’ll need to write your paper. We will all get together at noon to eat lunch in the room to our left. That’s where professor Pike will be all day if you need assistance and can’t find me.” Professor Kane took a deep breath before speaking up again. “Just try to remember that this is worth 25 percent of your grade. Have a good day everyone.”

 

Every student started moving as soon as Kane stopped speaking. Lexa didn’t move though and Clarke stayed by her side. When there were no students around them the brunette finally moved and motioned for Clarke to follow her. Before going in the museum, they needed a plan. It would ensure that no time was lost and that they would find all the information they would need. So Lexa moved to the front desk where a lady was typing on a keyboard. She looked so bored that Lexa almost pitied her.

 

“Excuse me Miss…” Lexa looked for a name tag and soon found it on the lady’s shirt. “ Morris, would it be possible to have a map of the museum please?” Lexa used her best manners and it paid off.

 

“Of course sweetie, here it is” Replied the secretary with a little smile on her face.

 

Lexa thanked Miss Morris before moving to sit on a bench and quietly study the map she was given. She almost forgot about Clarke for a moment, but the blonde wasn’t really good at being forgotten. She was soon in Lexa’s personal space and looking at the map too. Lexa turned around to face Clarke and raised an eyebrow at their close proximity. Clarke gave her a sheepish smile and move a tiny bit away.

 

“Why did you ask for a map? Wouldn’t it be more simple to just go with the flow?” Said Clarke clearly not understanding the purpose of the map.

 

“You want to know how I get good grades, Clarke. I get good grades because I always get a plan before starting something. It’s what I do, I plan everything so it doesn’t blow up in my face.” Replied Lexa even though she wasn’t really sure if she was only talking about school assignments anymore.

 

Clarke chuckled at Lexa’s answer and shook her head in disbelief.

 

“I guess I should just trust you then” Clarke said barely above a whisper.

 

“Yeah I guess.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Have another chapter :D There's no clexa in this one...

After an hour of looking at paintings, statues and artifacts to collect the information they needed, Clarke and Lexa decided to go on different parts of the museum. Lexa thought that they weren’t going fast enough and Clarke couldn’t help but agree with her. They soon found out that Polis history and arts weren’t that connected, so the information for their paper was rather lacking. But Lexa wasn’t about to let Clarke get discouraged. After a good encouragement from Lexa, Clarke was back to her normal self and ready to find new information. 

 

Lexa was done with her part of the museum but she stayed and looked again to see if she could find anything helpful. She still had another fifteen minutes before joining everyone for lunch and seeing what Clarke had found. As Lexa was writing a little piece of information that could be helpful, she heard laughter and loud shoots entering the room. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Finn, Monty and Jasper all entered the room and Lexa suddenly felt nervous. It wasn’t that they weren’t nice, no, she had talk to most of them before and they were all very kind to her. The problem was that they were Clarke’s friend, and everything that was Clarke related made Lexa nervous. What if they could tell that the brunette had a crush on their friend? Lexa would probably die from embarrassment. Maybe if she seemed busy they wouldn’t talk to her, so Lexa started writing in her notebook. Unfortunately, Lexa had no luck that day.

 

“Hey Lexa, is that you?” Shouted Octavia from the other side of the room. 

 

Before she had time to answer the loud brunette, Lexa heard Bellamy scolding his little sister.

 

“O, can you at least try to seem civilized? You’re gonna get us kicked out of the museum if you continue!” Bellamy was scolding, but he had a little smile on his face meaning he wasn’t really mad at his sister. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, if you want…” Said Octavia while dragging Raven in Lexa’s direction. 

 

“Where did you hide our friend, Woods? Asked Raven with an eyebrow raised.

 

“She’s in the B wing, Raven.” Answered Lexa while trying not to be awkward in front of Clarke’s friends. “We decided to split to cover more parts of the museum.” 

 

“Right, so where is wing B?” said Octavia with a sweet tone and a smile that was supposed to be innocent. 

 

“I’m not telling you.” Lexa blurted out the sentence before even realizing it.

 

Both Octavia and Raven seemed shocked by Lexa’s reply. They looked at her in disbelief with their mouth hanging open.

 

“Why?” Both of them said at the same time.

 

“She’s working, something that you guys are obviously not doing.” Lexa wanted to slap herself at her explanation. Now it seemed like she was judging them. “It’s not that I’m judging or anything, but Clarke really want a good grade on this. She needs it to stay on the cheerleading squad. You must know this, right?”

 

From the looks she received, Lexa quickly understood that Clarke had not tell her friends about the Coach’s threat. She seemed so carefree when she told Lexa in the bus that the brunette thought that pretty much anyone who knew Clarke must have known. It seemed the blonde had kept the information to herself though. It instantly made Lexa feel awful, Clarke had told her something and she just went and shared with the first people she encountered.

 

“Clarke was put on probation by the Coach?” Asked Bellamy with sad look on his face.

 

“Why didn’t she tell us?” Added Raven.

 

“Can we just pretend I didn’t say anything?”

 

“We’re her best friends, she should’ve told us!” Said Octavia.

 

Lexa could see many emotions on the faces of Clarke’s friends. Sadness and worry from the boys, shock and anger from the girls. Lexa just wanted them to forget the whole thing. Breaking someone’s trust was not really a good foundation for a friendship, even less for a relationship.

 

“Maybe she just didn’t want to worry you. You know…” Lexa didn’t get to finish her sentence before Octavia cut her.

 

“No offense Lexa, but Clarke is our friend and I think we know her better than you.” the other brunette snapped. “Come on everyone, we’re finding her.”

 

Lexa sat down on the nearest bench and put her head in her hands. She felt defeated. How on earth had everything blown up in her face like that. Usually, her plans worked just fine. Today was an exception. She had to remind herself for the millionth time that today was the worst day of her life. She just screwed up her chance at becoming closer to a girl she had a crush on for two years. Lexa felt stupid, she should have just keep her mouth shut. Maybe she should have told Clarke’s friends how to find the blonde instead of telling them to let her work. Maybe’s and what if’s were the main thoughts going through Lexa’s mind. 

 

Lexa’s ringtone broke the silence. It was the alarm she had set up to tell her to go to lunch. The brunette swallowed with difficulty at the thought of seeing the blonde cheerleader and her friends again. Would Clarke be mad at her? Would she shout and make a scene? Or would she give Lexa the cold shoulder?

 

There was only one way to know and it was to go to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it might be the last chapter until next week. I'm going on a vacation and I won't have any Wifi. I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy!

Lexa sat alone at a table for ten minutes. Ten minutes and still no signs of Clarke, Raven and Octavia. The boys came into the room a little after Lexa. They didn’t look at her, they just passed by her and sat a table. Lexa could see them all moping and making small talk. She couldn’t believe their reaction. They all looked like someone stole their puppy. Lexa kept thinking about Clarke’s decision to not tell her friends about her probation and how her friends had reacted. They were all acting like babies. Their reaction was selfish and it made Lexa angry. They clearly hadn’t thought about Clarke’s feelings.

 

The brunette was murdering her food in anger when she finally caught sight of Clarke entering the room. The blonde was soon followed by Octavia and Raven. The two girls still looked furious at Clarke and it made Lexa’s heart tighten. Lexa scanned Clarke’s face quickly to try to understand how the blonde was feeling. What Lexa wasn’t really prepared was a really angry Clarke with a dark look on her face. That beautiful face that always sported a smile was now twisted in anger. Lexa was even more surprised when Clarke went straight for her table. That was it. Clarke was going to throw a tantrum and scream at her in front of all of their classmates. However it is not really what happened. When she got close to Lexa’s table, Clarke turned around suddenly and stopped the two girls following.

 

“I swear if don’t leave me the fuck alone, I’m gonna snap!” Clarke threatened pronouncing every word slowly.

 

“But Clarke…” Started Raven.

 

“Please, girls… I need space.” Lexa clearly heard Clarke’s voice break.

 

The two girls did as Clarke said and moved away from Lexa’s table. They both went and sat with the boys and Lexa could faintly hear an agitated conversation about Clarke starting. As for the blonde cheerleader, she finally let herself sink in the chair next to Lexa. Lexa could see the tears in her eyes and she wondered if it was from sadness or anger. As she watched Clarke, Lexa didn’t dare to speak. Clarke needed space, she said so a couple of seconds ago. The blonde took several deep breaths and turned her attention to Lexa. The frown on Clarke’s face was replaced by the tiniest smile Lexa had ever seen. 

 

“Sorry you had to witness that. I’m not really at my best right now.” Clarke chuckled and bowed her head. “ Screw that, I’m a mess.” 

 

“We all have our moments, Clarke.” Started Lexa but a question forced itself out of her mouth. “But wait, you’re not angry at me?”

 

“Why would I be angry at you?” Clarke was looking at Lexa again but now the frown was back in place.

 

“I’m the one who told your friends that you were put on probation by your coach. All of this mess is my fault. I’m sorry” Said Lexa.

 

“You’re something else Lexa Woods. Here you are apologizing for something that is clearly not your fault, I mean you couldn’t have known.” Clarke was looking at Lexa with some sort of awe and it made Lexa blush.

 

“But…” Clarke interrupted Lexa instantly.

 

“No buts, Lexa! You’re not the one being a shitty friend right now.” Said Clarke weakly.

 

Clarke quickly glanced at the table where her friends were. They were all staring right back. Clarke looked at Lexa again.

 

“Can we just eat and then work on the assignment?” the blonde asked hopefully. “I found helpful information in wing B before I got interrupted.”

 

Lexa quickly agreed because Clarke seemed to need it. She wanted to think about other things and Lexa was glad that she could help. So they ate in a comfortable silence. When their meals was done, they still had an hour or so to kill. They decided to stay in the room and started planning the paper that they would write during the weekend. The two girls fell in a dynamic that they both found rather comfortable. Lexa soon found out that they made a good team. Clarke was smart, like really smart. Lexa realized that she could easily pass history if she put some effort into it.

 

Two o’clock soon came around and Lexa found herself back in the bus with Clarke by her side. The blonde girl seemed exhausted and Lexa felt bad for her. She wasn’t the only one having a bad day.

 

“Are you gonna be okay, Clarke?” whispered Lexa.

 

Lexa spoke as quietly as she could so Clarke’s friends wouldn’t be able to eavesdrop. She was rewarded by one of Clarke’s beautiful smile. The shy one’s that Lexa got out of her a couple of times today. 

 

“You know what Lexa? I like you. I think we’re gonna be really good friends.”

 

Lexa didn’t miss how Clarke had dodged her question, but she choose to let it slip because Clarke wanted to be her friend. Clarke said she likes her. _Her_. Lexa couldn’t believe her ears. She felt herself blush and quickly looked at the ground to compose herself. When she looked back up while fixing her glasses, Lexa noticed that Clarke’s smile had grown wider.

 

“I like you too, Clarke. Friends sounds good.” Replied the brunette.

 

Clarke shook her head and chuckled. Lexa understood that the conversation was over when Clarke leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. One thing kept running through Lexa’s mind. This day was not what she had expected it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So I tried to write a chapter on the bus drive to my vacation but I got sick so I didn't finish it. But! I came back early so here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

The day after the museum would be a good one. Lexa could practically feel it. After all the drama of the day before, the brunette just wanted some peace and quiet. She woke up early, received a text from Anya saying she was coming to school and she’d see Clarke. It couldn’t be a bad day right?

 

After getting dressed, Lexa quickly ate the breakfast that Gustus insisted she had to eat. Her dad was cute and he was trying so hard that Lexa didn’t want to disappoint him in any way. Before finally making her way to school she gave Gustus a big kiss on the cheek which made the big man smile widely. Lexa liked to kiss her father on the cheek even though his beard tickled her. It always put a smile on Gustus face and Lexa was proud of herself for that. He was such a serious man.

 

School wasn’t that far from their home, it took Lexa around fifteen minutes to get there on feet. As soon as she got there, Lexa saw Anya’s car in the parking lot and it made her smile a little. Lexa really loved her best friend. To others, Anya was cold and emotionless. To Lexa, Anya was loving and caring. The slightly older girl was the big sister Lexa never had. Anya gave advice as well as teased Lexa. The brunette was really glad to have her in her life. 

 

Lexa made her way into school and noticed her friend leaning on her locker. Anya was on her phone so she didn’t notice the brunette’s entrance. While walking to her locker, Lexa felt her phone buzz.

 

**Anya**

 

_ Where are you? _

 

“If you didn’t have the nose stuffed into your phone you would have seen me making my way to my locker, Anya.” teased Lexa as soon as she finished reading the text.

 

“Just because you hate technology doesn’t mean we all have to Lex.” Anya had a cold her voice made it very obvious. But she still had a big smile upon seeing Lexa.

 

“Very funny.” Lexa faked a laugh to show Anya she wasn’t amused.”I can’t believe you got a cold on field trip day.” Lexa said while opening her locker.

 

“I know! It wasn’t even that bad, but you know my mother.” Anya and Lexa shared a look, both knowing exactly what Anya meant.

 

Anya’s mother was a stay at home mom and she could be very intense. It kind of explained Anya’s personality. Her mother took things so seriously that Anya seemed to not take them seriously at all. She was really nonchalant which caused many fights with her mother and many sleepovers at Lexa’s. 

 

“How was your day?” Anya said with some worry in her voice. “Did you have fun?” She asked again and Lexa knew for sure that Anya had worried about her the day before.

 

“I had an… interesting day.” Lexa replied after some thoughts. 

 

She started getting some books out of her locker while thinking about how she’d explain her very weird day to her best friend. From the corner of her eye, Lexa could see that Anya was obviously waiting. The brunette had awoke Anya’s curiosity, it was obvious. Lexa decided to start from the beginning of her day.

 

“Well, after I got your text, I thought that I would have to spend the day alone. I was already having a bad day by then.” Lexa said while closing her locker and starting to walk towards her class. “It only got worse when Kane showed up. We had to do a project in _pairs_.”

 

“Oh Lex…” Anya said while looking at her friend with sad eyes.

 

“Wait. You didn’t hear the whole story!” Lexa quickly added to comfort Anya. “I didn’t end up alone to do the project. Someone asked to be my partner.” Lexa tried hard not to blush when she thought about the blonde cheerleader who became her history partner but she failed miserably.

 

“You’re blushing.” Anya stated. “Lex, who is it?” she said seriously looking at Lexa.

 

“Oh...uh… it’s…” Lexa starting while stuttering.

 

“Lexa, wait up!” Was shouted from behind them.

 

As soon as Lexa heard Clarke’s voice she froze. The brunette didn’t even have the time to tell Anya. What did Clarke want? Surely it would be about the paper. If it was about the paper then Anya would understand. If Anya understood that Clarke was her partner, then she would know that just thinking about Clarke made Lexa blush. Anya would give Clarke a hard time to protect Lexa, but Clarke was already having a hard time right now and she didn’t need that.

 

Clarke was quickly getting closer and Lexa was running out of time to think about what to do. Anya had a deep frown on her face. Clarke had never talked to either of them before, Anya was clearly curious and annoyed. The brunette could feel Anya putting the cold mask that she put in front of everybody but Lexa. Clarke had her usual smile on her face, she clearly didn’t know about the storm that was coming her way.

 

“Why is Clarke Griffin coming our way?” Anya asked rather coldly.

 

“She’s my history partner.” Said Lexa nervously. “Please,be kind.” 

 

Anya rolled her eyes. She didn’t agree, but she didn’t tell her to fuck off either so it was a win for Lexa. She just had to wait and see how the conversation would go from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding another chapter because I left you waiting for this. Next one will probably be tomorrow! I hope you'll enjoy this.

“Hey Lexa!” Clarke said when she reached the two girls. “And you are Anya Forrest, right?” She asked while turning her attention to Anya.

 

“Wow you know my name, I’m impressed Griffin.” Anya said with a smirk on her face. 

 

Lexa hit Anya in the ribs to remind her to be kind with Clarke. Anya gave her her best don’t-you-ever-do-that-again face and Lexa raised an eyebrow in challenge. They only stopped their antics when Clarke cleared her throat to get both of their attention. Lexa gave her an apologetic smile.

 

“Hey Clarke, how are you?” Asked Lexa with her smile still on her face.

 

“I’m… good.” Clarke hesitated on her choice of words and it didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa. “What about you?”

 

“I’m good, thank you for asking.” Lexa adjusted her glasses to calm herself and spoke again. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Yesterday, I realized we never talked about how we would write the paper. I thought we could meet at mine this weekend, or at yours if it makes you more comfortable.” Clarke said before shooting a hopeful smile to Lexa.

 

“Yes, we could…” Lexa started before getting interrupted by the school bell. “We could settle this at lunch, if you want to?” Lexa said hurriedly.

 

“Totally!” Exclaimed Clarke. “I’ll meet you in the cafeteria and we can talk about it over lunch. See you later, Lexa.” Clarke said while shooting one last smile and making her way to her class.

 

“So let me resume what I just witnessed.” Started Anya with a knowing smile on her face. “You have a big crush on Clarke Griffin, she’s your history partner because _she_ asked _you_ , and now you two have a lunch date today. I missed a lot of things yesterday, didn’t I?” 

 

Lexa groaned and started walking towards her first class of the day. She would not give Anya the pleasure of denying or affirming her crush on the blonde cheerleader. Her lack of an answer was enough to confirm Anya’s assumptions though and she loudly laughed at Lexa’s dismay. Before going in the classroom, Lexa turned around and faced Anya.

 

“You’re really impossible sometimes you know that, right? Said Lexa quietly so only the both of them would hear.

 

“I love you too, now get in there” Replied Anya while gently pushing Lexa in the room. 

 

After getting to their desks, Lexa and Anya settled down and professor Pike started his class. Math wasn’t Lexa’s favorite subject, she thought it was quite boring and the teacher was too. She half listened to what the Pike was teaching and did the work that was given to them. The class was uneventful. She couldn’t even speak with Anya because Pike was like a vulture looking over them and waiting to send one of his students to the principal’s office. 

 

After math class, Lexa and Anya parted ways. Lexa had English literature and Anya had gym class. In English Lit, Lexa was used to sit alone. So when someone slid in the seat next to hers she quickly turned her head to see who it was. She was met by Raven who was staring at her. Lexa gulped and adjusted her glasses. Was she supposed to speak or let Raven speak first? She soon got her answer.

 

“Clarke is mad at us.” Stated Raven. “What we did was… shitty, I guess. We didn’t mean to upset her, but she should have told us.” Raven took a deep breath. 

 

“She has the right to keep some things to herself, you know. You and your friends seem to have a really weird view of friendship.” Interjected Lexa. “She has a right to a private life, like any of us. Just because you are her friends doesn’t mean you get to know every little detail about her. You should think about that if you want to keep her friendship.” Lexa said before turning to look at the teacher who was starting his class.

 

From the corner of her eyes, Lexa could see Raven’s mouth hanging open and the clear shock on her face. It made Lexa feel really uncomfortable to think that Clarke’s friends didn’t have enough consideration to give her a private life. She knew that kind of friendship wouldn’t work for her. Anya and her had clear boundaries in their friendship and it was part of the reasons why the brunette was so comfortable with her friend.

 

Raven tried several times to talk to her during the class but Lexa didn’t give her any attention. When class was over and Lexa was gathering her books, Raven finally succeeded in getting her attention.

 

“I can’t talk for the others, but I never meant to hurt Clarke.” Raven’s head was down and her usual confidence wasn’t there. “Can you just tell her I’m sorry.  It seems like you’re the only one she is willing to talk to. Maybe if you tell her she'll listen. She hasn’t even responded my texts since yesterday.” Raven’s tone was pleading and that’s when Lexa understood that her friendship with Clarke meant a lot to Raven.

 

“I will tell her.” Said Lexa with a little smile.

 

“Good, thank you Lexa.” Raven said as she was leaving. She stopped herself at the door and looked back at Lexa. “Thanks for the talk too, it really helped me understand Clarke’s point of view”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunch date time! Lots of clexa in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Before you start this chapter, I just wanted to clarify some things about Lexa in this story. It was said before that Lexa talked to Clarke's friends before. She doesn't have friends but it doesn't mean she never talked to anyone. She was only a nervous mess around Clarke's friend because she knew what they wanted was to see Clarke. Lexa is totally capable of sticking up for herself and the one's she cares about. 
> 
> Well now I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Upon walking in the cafeteria with her, which she waited fifteen minutes to get, Lexa notice Clarke already sitting at a table. Not her usual one though. It seemed she had sat as far away from her friends as possible. Lexa could also see Anya sitting alone and eating the homemade lunch her mother had carefully wrapped up for her. Should she go sit with Anya and wait for Clarke to approach her? Or should she just go and sit with Clarke? They had agreed to settle things for their paper over lunch, but what did it really mean? A quick conversation and then they would part ways. Or they would actually spend lunch time together.

 

Lexa’s many inner questions were soon answered when Clarke lifted her head and made eye contact with her. Lexa wanted to look away so Clarke wouldn’t think she was staring but the blonde girl was already smiling and waving for Lexa to come over. The brunette glanced one last time at Anya. Her friend was subtly showing her a thumbs up to encourage her. Lexa bowed her head, adjusted her glasses and began to walk over to where Clarke was sitting. When she got there, Lexa felt awkward. Clutching her plate, she pondered on what to say.

 

“You can sit, you know. I’m almost sure it will be more comfortable for you to eat while sitting.” Clarke’s tone was teasing and it made Lexa feel a little more at ease.

 

“Yeah, I just wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stick around to eat.” Said Lexa before sitting down in the chair facing Clarke’s.

 

“Why wouldn’t I want you to stick around?” Clarke said clearly confused by what Lexa had just said. The blonde girl took one of Lexa’s hands in hers.

 

“Well you were sitting alone…” Lexa cut herself to think about what she should say. Clarke wrapping her hand around hers was not helping her train of thoughts.

 

“Because I was waiting for _you_ silly!” Clarke released Lexa’s hand and started to eat her lunch unaware of the effect her words had on Lexa.

 

As soon as Clarke had taken Lexa’s hand in hers, the brunette’s heart had become wild. Was Clarke really not aware of what she was doing to her? Lexa looked at the blonde who was smiling while eating her salad. To anyone, Clarke would seem genuinely happy. But not to Lexa. To Lexa, Clarke seemed like she was barely keeping it together and her smile was fake. The brunette was finding it really difficult to not bring anything up. She didn’t want to push Clarke’s boundaries, they barely knew each other after all. Lexa shook her head to focus on what they were meeting up to talk about. She took a fork full of the spaghetti to her mouth before starting the conversation they had to have.

 

“So, the paper.” Lexa started after swallowing her spaghetti. “We can write it at yours or at mine, I don’t mind.”

 

“Well, I have a car and you don’t, right?” Questioned Clarke. Lexa nodded to confirm what Clarke had just said. “I can come over to your place then, it’ll be simpler that way.” 

 

“Good, you can come over tomorrow if you want.” Proposed Lexa before pushing more food in her mouth. 

 

“You eat like Octavia!” Clarke giggled before answering her. “Tomorrow should be fine. My usual saturday plans were cancelled so…”

 

“You didn’t talk to your friends since yesterday.” It was a statement, not a question and Clarke quickly reacted.

 

“How do you know that?” She sharply asked.

 

Clarke’s tone took Lexa by surprise. Did she just cross a line? Of course it would be weird for her to know that kind of information. She didn’t know any of Clarke’s friends. Lexa only talked to them a handful of times before. Why would they go and talk to her about Clarke? Even though it was exactly what had happened.

 

“Raven sat with me during English lit. She talked about you. She said you were mad and not talking to any of them.” Lexa met Clarke’s eyes and was encouraged to continue speaking. “I told her you had the right to keep some things to yourself and then the class started.”

 

“You stood up for me.” Clarke said quietly, so quietly that Lexa wasn’t sure if she was meant to hear it.

 

“Of course I did and you know what Clarke?” The blonde shook her head. “Raven said she never meant to hurt you. She even asked me to tell you she’s sorry.”

 

Clarke’s eyes were quickly filled with tears and she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. It only took a couple of seconds for Clarke to compose herself. It proved that Clarke was used to pushing her feelings aside. Lexa couldn’t help but feel for the girl sitting in front of her. Clarke was a lot more complicated than a typical cheerleader. Lexa just wanted to get to know why Clarke was so guarded. 

 

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke started but her voice was strangled with emotions. “Do you mind if I go and fix things up with them?”

 

“No, of course not. Go on.” Lexa smile at Clarke to make sure the blonde would know it was totally fine.

 

“I’m gonna give you my number so you can text me your address and an hour I should come over.”

 

“Okay, here’s my phone.” Lexa said while extending her phone to Clarke. 

 

The girl quickly typed her number in Lexa’s phone. After she was finished, Clarke gave Lexa her phone back. 

 

“You can text whenever you want.” Clarke said while grabbing her lunch. “I’ll see you tomorrow Lexa.”

 

She was gone before Lexa had the time to get any word out of her mouth. Lexa got her phone to open so she could see the new contact that was just saved. Her heart almost stopped when she saw it.

  
**Clarke Griffin** ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter is too short. But take it as a kind of transition for the next one! I just wanted to add some more AnyaxLexa friendship before another Clexa chapter.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“You okay there kiddo?” Anya said while sitting down next to Lexa. “You’ve been looking at your phone for the past five minutes.”

 

It didn’t really seem _that_ long to Lexa. She didn’t know if she would have stopped staring at her phone if Anya hadn’t come over. Still now she had really hard time tearing her eyes from the device in her hand. When she did look at Anya, the girl had a confused look on her face. Lexa shook her head and looked at her phone again. The name was still there, and so was the heart beside it. 

 

“Clarke left with a smile on her face, it couldn’t have gone that bad.” Anya whispered while squeezing Lexa’s shoulder to comfort her.

 

Anya didn’t understand that Lexa wasn’t sad. Lexa was confused. She didn’t really understand why Clarke would put a heart next to her name. A million questions were going through Lexa’s mind and before letting herself get overwhelmed by them she tossed her phone in Anya’s hands. The older girl took only a second to understand Lexa’s state. As soon as she saw the heart besides Clarke’s name, Anya bursted laughing. Anya was laughing at her and Lexa felt stupid. She knew she must have been blushing from the embarrassment she felt. The brunette quickly took her phone back and tossed it in her bag. Anya’s laughter had ceased now and Lexa just started eating again. She didn’t want to look at Anya, didn’t want to know what her friend was thinking about her embarrassed state. She only turned around when Anya lightly punched her shoulder to get her attention.

 

“I wasn’t laughing at you! I was laughing at the fact that this girl has you so whipped that a tiny heart in you cell phone gives you a mental breakdown.” Said Anya with another fit of laughter.

 

“I am not whipped!” Replied Lexa a bit offended at Anya’s explanation.

 

“You so are!” Countered Anya with a smug smile. “But don’t worry, I’m pretty sure she is too.”

 

“What?” Lexa squeaked turning a bright shade of red.

 

“I mean, would you put a heart next to your contact name in a random person’s phone?” Lexa shook her head. “Then she must like you. Even if it’s only in a friendly way. That’s for you to find out, Lex.”

 

“You really think she could like _me_?” asked Lexa while looking at the ground and pushing her glasses farther on her nose.

 

“Well, if she’s not straight, she’d be a fool not to like you.” Lexa could see that the conversation was getting a little too sentimental for Anya, so it was no surprise when her friend changed the subject. “Finish your plate now. Lunch will be over soon.”

 

Just like that Lexa knew that their conversation was over. Anya didn’t want anyone to know that she cared about anything. But the thing was that she cared so much that Lexa didn’t really know how she could keep it all bottled up. Even if they were childhood friends, Anya still remained quite a mystery for Lexa. She knew Anya cared. What she didn’t know was why she felt the need to hide it. 

 

Lexa did as she was told and emptied her plate in a record time. When she stood to put her plate with the others to get it washed, she took a glance at Clarke and her friends. They were all smiling and hugging the blonde. Clearly Clarke had forgiven them. For the second time that day, Clarke caught Lexa staring. The blonde didn’t seem to mind at all though, cause she smiled sheepishly at the brunette. Lexa felt herself smiling back before being dragged out of the cafeteria by Anya.

 

“Could you stop with the gooey eyes for five minutes?” Grunted Anya still dragging Lexa in the hallway. “Lord help me if you two actually become a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments I received on this fic are amazing and it makes me so happy that you are all enjoying this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Lexa and Gustus, a little of Clarke and Lexa.
> 
> Oh and Lincoln is introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter I wrote for this story. After all I did promise it would be longer than the last one!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s the name of your new friend again?” Asked Gustus with a mouthful of the pancakes he’d cook for him and Lexa. 

 

Lexa was devouring her pancakes when Gustus asked his question. The fact that he talked with his mouth full put a smile on Lexa’s face. It would have never happened with her mother. Indra was way to proper to do something like that. She knew Gustus was different from her mother, but sometimes it was funny to see how different they were. This morning was one of those times. Homemade breakfast with the television in the background of a little conversation. 

 

“Her name is Clarke, dad. Abby and Jake Griffin’s daughter.” Replied Lexa after swallowing her pancakes.

 

“Oh yeah, right. It’s good, the Griffin are good people.” 

 

Lexa could feel the awkwardness starting to show itself in the conversation. It always happened when neither of them knew what to add to get the conversation going. It made her sad that they had so little in common that every conversation they had had to turn awkward. 

Lexa sighed and finished her pancakes not adding a word. She saw from the corner of her eyes Gustus opening his mouth and closing it. He didn’t know what to say. A quick look a the clock told her that Clarke would be there soon. Lexa had texted her after school the day before. She had given Clarke her address and told her she could come around ten in the morning. This way they could have the rest of the day for themselves and forget about the paper. The brunette knew Clarke was still anxious about the outcome of the paper. The sooner they would get it over, the sooner Clarke would stop worrying about it. 

 

Lexa got up to wash her plate and she saw Gustus following her. She quietly washed her plate and he waited beside her to do the same. After she was done, Lexa started to go toward the door so she could go change in her room but Gustus stopped her.

 

“Little one…” Lexa turned around to face him. “I’m really glad you’re making friends.”

 

“Clarke and I are only history partner for now dad. I don’t really know if there’s more to it.” replied Lexa while bowing her head and adjusting her glasses.

 

“But you want her to be your friend, right?” Lexa nodded. “Then make it happen.” Gustus moved closer to Lexa and pulled her in a tight embrace. The brunette felt a bit crushed in his grip but she couldn’t bring herself to care about it. “I just want you to be happy, Lexa.” 

 

“Don’t worry about me dad.” Lexa snaked her arms around her dad’s torso. “ I am happy.”

 

Lexa felt her father release a deep sigh and she squeezed him as strong as she could. The hug lasted a couple of seconds only but it was the closer she had been to her dad in a long time so Lexa enjoyed every second of it. It was cut short when the doorbell rang and Lexa started to panic. She hadn’t even changed out of her pajamas yet. The brunette got out of Gustus arms so fast that the big man was left with his arms hanging in the air. 

 

“Can you go and answer the door? I have to change myself.” Gustus nodded and Lexa made a quick exit from the kitchen. She missed the little knowing smile that Gustus had on his face.

 

Lexa had chosen her outfit the day before so that was not an issue. She just had to put it on and comb her hair and everything would be perfect. While changing herself, Lexa could hear Clarke and her dad speaking. It made her nervous because their voices weren’t loud enough that she could hear them. 

 

When she finally made her way in the living room, she stayed in at the door. Lexa heard her dad and Clarke were having a conversation about the blonde’s parents. The brunette couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Clarke was. Her hair was down and she looked happier than the day before. She was wearing a plaid shirt and some skinny jeans. A normal outfit that had the power of making Lexa’s heart racing. Lexa decided to take some time to get her heart to stop beating so hard before making her entrance in the room. However, Clarke’s eyes wandered in the room and they fell on the brunette. Her smile became a little wider then and Lexa quickly returned it. Lexa walked in the room and waved at Clarke, which made the blonde laugh.

 

“Hi Clarke” Said Lexa while putting her hand down to her side and giving Clarke and awkward smile.

 

“Hey Lexa,how are you?” Asked Clarke.

 

“Oh, I’m good, how about you?”

 

“I’m great, thank you!” Replied Clarke with her smile still in place.

 

“Do you mind if we work in my room? Cause we can totally just work here. I can get my laptop…” Nervously said Lexa.

 

“Your room is fine.” Said Clarke moving closer to Lexa. “I’ll tell my parents you said hi Gustus.”

 

“Thank you, Clarke. Now go work girls.” Gustus then moved to the kitchen to clean it up.

 

Clarke stopped in front of Lexa and the brunette just stood there for a few seconds. When Clarke rose an eyebrow, Lexa shook herself and moved to her room without telling Clarke to follow her. She didn’t need to though because Clarke was following her closely. However Lexa saw her stop in front of the wall where pictures of her family were hanging. She watched them for a good moment and pointed one picture where Lexa in soccer clothes next to a boy a little taller than her. 

 

“Is that you?” Clarke said while finally taking her eyes off the picture. Lexa nodded. “Who’s with you?”

 

“That’s Lincoln. He’s my cousin, but he’s like a brother to me.” Lexa scratched the back of her head, hesitating before telling anything more to Clarke. “He lived with my mother and I when we lived in California. He’s with her in London right now.” Clarke must have understood it was a sensitive subject because she quickly backed off.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“No, don’t worry. I would not have told you if I didn’t want to.” Lexa adjusted her glasses but kept her head up, it took her a great amount of courage to keep her eyes on Clarke though. “How about we go to my room now?”

 

“Yeah, good idea.” Said Clarke with a slight blush on her face, embarrassed by her curiosity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the lack of updates this week. I had a really rough week at work so I didn't really feel like writing.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for the comments on this fic. You guys are amazing!

It had only been an hour since they started working when Lexa noticed that Clarke was restless. She was tapping her foot and her eyes didn’t stay on the computer for long. Lexa sighed and understood why Clarke’s grade were down. The girl couldn’t focus for very long. Lexa watched the other girl for a couple of seconds from her desk. Clarke was sitting on her bed. It hadn’t taken a long time for Clarke to make herself comfortable. Normally Lexa would probably mind, but not with the blond. For the millionth time in the last fifteen minutes, Clarke’s eyes left her work. However, this time her eyes landed on Lexa’s since the brunette was staring at her. Clarke gave Lexa a sheepish smile before clicking on her laptop and closing it.

 

“I say we take a break. I mean, we already wrote one page.” At the look Lexa gave her, Clarke whined. “Come on, Lex. I can’t do it. Fifteen minutes, that’s all I’m asking for.”

 

“Fifteen minutes, then we work again.” Lexa agreed.

 

Lexa saved her work and closed her own laptop. When she turned around to look at Clarke, she found herself at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say? Ask Clarke about her day? But the day was only starting. Ask her about her friends? No, it would seem like she wasn’t minding her business. She thought about bringing up the weather, but realized she would seem stupid.

 

“I like you room.” Clarke said to start the conversation and Lexa would be forever grateful to her for breaking the awkward silence. Lexa followed the cheerleader’s gaze as it traveled around her room. Star Wars posters, figurines, dvds, games... “Looks like you really like Star wars.”

 

“I think like is not quite the word Clarke.” Lexa teased with a smile. “I _love_ Star Wars.” It instantly made Clarke laugh a little. 

 

“Bellamy does too, you know. He always asks to watch it on movie night.” Clarke seemed to think for a while. “I’ve never seen them though.”

 

“Never, as in  _ never _ ?” Asked Lexa with her eyes wide open.

 

“I think never means never Lexa.” Clarke said, and it was her time to tease Lexa. “You should come to movie night. We could watch it.”

 

Movie night, Clarke wanted her to go to movie night. Was it Clarke’s way to ensure that they would stay friends after the assignment? A lot of other questions came to Lexa’s mind but this time she didn’t let them win her over. She remembered what Gustus had told her earlier. If she wanted to be Clarke’s friend, she had to make it happen. Now, the blond was giving her an opening to get to a friendship. She wasn’t about to let the nervousness she felt keeping her from this.

 

“That… that would be great, Clarke.” Lexa said. She looked at the ground and adjusted her glasses before looking back at Clarke. What she saw put a soft smile on her face, Clarke was beaming. 

 

“Really?” Lexa nodded. “Great! There’s one tonight, it’s at my house. It’s almost always at my house anyway.” Clarke said and shrugged.

 

“Tonight?” Asked Lexa.

 

“Yeah, did you have anything planned? You can come next time if you were doing something tonight. I mean it’s totally okay, I shouldn’t have assumed anything...” To see Clarke nervous was rare and Lexa found it adorable. She was always so confident and now she was rambling.

 

“I was actually supposed to watch movies with Anya tonight.” Lexa told Clarke.

 

“She could come too! My parents won’t mind and I sure don’t.” Clarke didn’t even hesitate to extend to invitation to Anya. It made Lexa smile. She realized that Clarke really wanted to spend time with her. She easily could have just said “next time, then”, but she invited Anya instead.

 

“Ask your parents if it’s okay. I’m gonna text Anya.” Lexa said with a small smile.

 

Clarke gave Lexa a smile of her own and proceeded to dial her parents number. The brunette reached for her phone that was discarded on her desk. It’s only when she opened her text messages that she realized she had now idea how Anya would react to the invitation. Lexa swallowed to ease her nervousness before typing a message to her best friend.

 

**Lexa**

_ Could I ask you for a favor? _

 

**Anya**

_ What is it? _

 

**Lexa**

_ Clarke just asked me to go to a movie night at hers tonight. Come with me? You’re invited. _

 

**Anya**

_ You can’t be serious. _

 

**Lexa**

_ Please? _

 

**Anya**

_ I hate you _

_ I’ll come. _

 

Lexa was about to answer a “thank you” when Clarke cleared her throat. Lexa lifted her eyes and met the beautiful blue of Clarke’s eyes.The blond had a small smile on her face. The realy smile, the one that made Lexa’s heart skip a beat.

 

“They said it’s okay. What did Anya say?” Asked Clarke a bit nervous herself.

 

“She’s... excited about it.” Replied Lexa and Clarke started laughing. 

 

“You’re lying.” Accused Clarke.

 

“I am.” Conceded Lexa. “ But she said she’ll come.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Yeah…” They looked at each other for a while and neither of them seemed to want to look away. The buzzing of her phone made Lexa break eye contact.

 

**Anya**

_ I don’t even get a “Thank you”?! _

 

Lexa laughed quietly and typed a quick thank you to her friend. When Lexa looked back at Clarke, the blond had opened her laptop again.

 

“We should finish this paper if we want to have a movie night.” Said Clarke with a smirk.

 

“Right.” Answered Lexa while putting her phone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kind of shorter than I wanted it to be. BUT, next chapter is movie night and clexa gets closer...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being so patient with this fic. Hope you'll enjoy this! I'll be posting movie night later today.

“Anya, what should I wear?” Lexa was pacing around in her room. “Should I keep the clothes I wore today, or should I change?”

 

It had been a couple of hours since Clarke had left Lexa’s house and Lexa had been a nervous mess ever since. When Anya came into her room about an hour before now, she had found her friend in the same state she was at the moment. Her clothes were everywhere, Lexa’s hair was a mess and the brunette hadn’t stopped pacing. Lexa didn’t know what to do. She probably had made a terrible impression on most of Clarke’s friends. She just wished it wasn’t too late to change it. If she couldn’t get along with Clarke’s friends, there wasn’t much hope for their friendship. 

 

Lexa could see that Anya was getting annoyed with her. She was a wonderful friend, but she wasn’t the most patient person Lexa knew. So it didn’t really surprise her when Anya got up, picked some clothes from the floor, pushed them into Lexa’s hands and pushed her in the bathroom.

 

“Get changed! We’ll be late if this continue.” Anya closed the door and Lexa was left alone with the clothes Anya had picked for her. 

 

It was only a plain black shirt and some jeans. Lexa sighed, it wasn’t her best clothes but it would have to do. Anya was right, they would be late if she didn’t get changed. She got out of the clothes she wore for the day and she changed into the clothes Anya had given her. She took a look at herself in the mirror and winced at her appearance. Her hair was all tangled up. She quickly got her brush and started brushing her hair. When she was done, she pulled her hair in a single french braid. When she got out of the bathroom, Anya got up and walked to her. 

 

“Are you ready now?” She arched a brow as if to challenge Lexa to say no. It made Lexa smirk in response. “You’re a little shit Lexa Woods.” Anya punched Lexa lightly on the shoulder and turned around to grab her bag from the floor. “If we don’t go  _ now,  _ we’re staying here. Make your choice.”

 

The smirked was suddenly wiped off of Lexa’s Face. She had already told Clarke she was coming to movie night, she couldn’t just cancel now because Anya decided not to go. The brunette grabbed her own bag and quickly got out the door of her bedroom. 

 

“Are you coming or what?” shouted Lexa as she went down the hallway to get to the living room where she would find her father. 

 

Gustus was sitting in his favorite rocking chair by a window that gave him a perfect view of their front yard. He was reading a big book that Lexa recognized as Moby Dick, his favorite book. He never told Lexa why it was his favorite, he never wanted to. She used to ask him about it, but she gave up after she understood Gustus wasn’t willing to give her any answer. She knew he was in another world right now and a part of her felt guilty to take him away from there. She didn’t have a choice though, she had to tell him she was going to Clarke’s house or he would worry. Lexa crouched down next to Gustus and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. The jump he did made Anya laugh and Lexa gave the girl a scowl to shut her up. It worked and Anya cleared her throat to make it seem like nothing had happened. When Lexa turned to her father she saw the confused look the big man had on his face. They had a rule, none of them was to disturb the other when they were reading. Lexa gave Gustus an apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry… I broke our rule.” It made Gustus chuckle. “Can I go to a movie night at Clarke’s house tonight? Anya’s coming with me.”

 

“Of course you can little one.” Gustus said while putting his book on the table next to him. “You’re not coming home too late though, curfew is at midnight, remember?” Lexa nodded. “Then have fun girls.”

 

“Thank you dad.” Lexa kissed Gustus’ cheek before getting up and walking towards the door.

 

“Bye Gus.” Said Anya following Lexa outside. 

 

They got into the car and Anya tossed the AUX cable to Lexa. The surprise was evident on the younger girl’s face because Anya sighed before turning and speaking to Lexa.

 

“You’re nervous and music always helps you.” Lexa smiled and was about to speak up before Anya cut her off by raising a hand. “Don’t be a sap, Lex. Put some music while I’m driving us to your girlfriend’s house.”

 

“Clarke is not my girlfriend!” Lexa said feeling a deep blush appearing on her face.

 

“You want her to be.” Replied Anya with a smug smile. Lexa opened her mouth as if to speak but she soon closed it because she didn’t know what to say. It automatically made Anya laugh loudly. 

 

Lexa sank in her seat feeling a bit defeated. Anya started the car and began driving to Clarke’s house. Lexa found it hard to admit but Anya was right. She wouldn’t be able to go through the drive without her music to calm her nerves. She pushed her pride aside and put some music. Of course, Lexa didn’t miss the fact that Anya still had that annoying smug smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some ship in the tags. I had a good idea for the fic so that's why. Lincoln and Octavia will be best friends instead of lovers. If the new ships are really not something you want to see, I can go back to my original plan, so let me know in the comments.

Lexa and Anya arrived at Clarke’s house and Anya gave a minute to Lexa so she could decide what she wants to do. She knew her friend. She knew how nervous Lexa was and Anya definitely didn’t want to push her. After a moment Lexa took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt. Lexa got out of the car and started walking in the direction of Clarke’s house. She faintly heard Anya closing her own door and following her. Lexa knew that if she didn’t stop thinking she would never go into Clarke’s house. That’s why she decided not to talk to Anya and to just get out of the car and knock on the door. When she got to the door and finally knocked, she felt Anya’s presence really close behind her. It was her way of showing her support and Lexa appreciated it. She didn’t have to talk with Anya, her friend knew her well enough to just understand what she needed. Lexa was definitely not prepared when the door opened to reveal Clarke in her pyjamas. Lexa quickly recognized the Peter Pan quote on the shirt and it put a smile on her face. 

 

“Hey! You both came. I’m so happy you decided to come Anya” Clarke had a big smile on her face and she moved to the side to let them in. 

 

“Thank you for having us over Clarke.” Lexa said as she stepped into the house.  

 

“No need to say thank you Lexa.” Clarke finally took a good look at her new guests and a frown appeared on her face. “Do you guys want to go and change into your pyjamas?”

 

“Oh… we didn’t bring them.” Lexa said and glanced at Anya. The girl gave her a shrug, Lexa turned to Clarke again while rolling her eyes. Anya wasn’t really helpful.

 

“You came to a movie night without your pyjamas?” Lexa tentatively nodded. The look of uncertainty that Lexa pulled made Clarke laugh. “Well, next bring them! It’s not really comfortable to watch movies in jeans.”

 

“Yeah, okay… Next time, we’ll bring them.” Said Lexa while adjusting her glasses.

 

“Clarke, are you giving your friend a hard time?” A man said while appearing from a door that Lexa assumed lead to the living room.

 

“No, I’m not!” Exclaimed Clarke acting like she was offended.

 

Lexa recognized the blond man as Jake Griffin, Clarke’s father. He worked with her father at the mayor’s office. From what Lexa could remember he was an engineer. She had met him a handful of time since she moved with her father. He was a nice man with an easy smile and an even easier conversation. 

 

“Dad, this is Lexa.” Clarke said while making eye contact with the brunette. It took her a couple of seconds before she remembered Anya was also there. “And this is Anya, Lexa’s best friend.”

 

“Hey girls, my name’s Jake. If I hear one of you call me Mr. Griffin, I won’t be happy.” Jake said with a big smile on his face. “ Now that the introduction were made, go enjoy your movie night. Oh and Lexa, say hi to Gustus for me, okay?”

 

“Of course, Jake.” Instantly replied Lexa.

 

“So everyone’s downstairs. That’s where movie night takes place.” Clarke said while walking to the stairs that would lead them to the basement. 

 

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Lexa took a good look around her. This room was huge and it had everything a teenager could wish for. A big television, a home cinema, a air hockey game and even a ping pong table. After she’d look at everything around her, Lexa settled her eyes on the teenagers that were already sitting around the television. Bellamy was sitting alone on a loveseat. Both Jasper and Monty were on some bean bags. Raven and Octavia were cuddling on a couch. Finally there was an empty loveseat on the left side of the television with a blanket sitting on top of it.

 

“Everyone, Anya and Lexa are here!” Said Clarke to get everyone’s attention. All heads turned at the interruption. “Lexa, you know everyone, right?”

 

“Yeah. Hey everyone.” Lexa tried to be cheery but she couldn’t get past the thought that most of these people probably hold a grudge on her for the fight at the museum. She was surprised to be met with smiles and hey’s. 

 

“Well this is kind of awkward.” Anya said. “Everyone knows each other. Can we just watch a movie and end the awkwardness.”

 

Anya moved from beside Lexa and went straight for the unoccupied seat from Bellamy’s loveseat. Lexa’s eyes went wide when she understood what her friend had done. She went to sit next to Bellamy so Clarke and her would have to sit on the remaining loveseat. When Anya saw that Lexa had realized her scheme, she winked at Lexa. Clarke didn’t seem to be bothered by Anya’s choice of seat. She took the blanket off the loveseat and sat on the right side. Lexa was the only one left standing and she was slowly drawing looks from all the teenagers in the room. 

 

“Lexa, are you gonna stand for the whole movie?” Raven teased with a smirk.

 

“Stop teasing her Rae!” Scolded Clarke, then she turned her attention to Lexa. “There’s a seat next to me, or you can sit on the couch with Raven and Octavia. It’s your choice Lex.”

 

Lexa suddenly felt ridiculous. She just had to go and make a fool of herself. She bowed her head and and shook the embarrassment away. Lexa then adjusted her glasses before raising her head and walking straight to the loveseat where Clarke was sitting. When she finally sat down, Clarke gave her one of those sweet smiles that Lexa liked so much. She extended the blanket so Lexa could cover herself with it. 

 

“So, to Bellamy and Lexa’s pleasure we will be watching Star Wars. For a mysterious reason, Bellamy insisted that we had to start with the fourth film.” Clarke said with a confused look.

 

Lexa turned around to look at Bellamy and they shared a look of understanding. If they had never seen the movies, they had to start watching them in the order they were released or it would be a waste of time. 

 

“Oh god, they literally have the same look on their face. I can’t have a second Lexa in my life, it would be way too much for me.” Grunted Anya. Everybody laughed at her misery, including Lexa. 

 

“Anyway! We’re starting the movie now, so everyone please be quiet.” Demanded Clarke while pressing the play button.

Within the first fifteen minutes of the movie, Lexa lost count of the number of times Clarke had changed position on the loveseat. Lexa stayed as still as possible so she wouldn’t disturb Clarke, but she could see that the blonde was getting frustrated. Lexa lightly touched Clarke’s arm to get her attention and it made the girl jump. 

 

“Lex! Did you want to kill me?” Whispered Clarke with a small smile.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lexa whispered back. “Would you like me to move to the couch with Raven and Octavia? You seem to need some space.” Offered Lexa, and Clarke shook her head.

 

“You’re sweet but I don’t want you to move. In fact I would like…” Clarke stopped herself from finishing her sentence and Lexa raised a brow to indicate Clarke to continue. “I’m used to cuddle with one of my friends on movie night. I guess what I was trying to ask was : would you mind if I cuddled with you?”

 

If the room wasn’t so dark, Clarke would have noticed the deep blush on Lexa’s face. Instead of answering Clarke’s question, Lexa moved a bit to the side and opened her arms so Clarke could snuggle to her side. It put a big smile on Clarke’s face and she didn’t hesitate to accept the silent invitation. It felt great to have Clarke in her arms. Lexa’s mind started to take her to a time she would cuddle this way almost every night with Costia. The brunette forced the memories to go back from where they came and instead she focused on the feeling of Clarke’s body pressed to hers.

 

“Thank you, Lex.” Whispered Clarke

 

“No problem, Clarke.” Lexa replied. She saw that Clarke had turned her attention back to the movie now that she was comfortable.

  
Lexa’s eyes wandered to the other loveseat in the room, her eyes locked with Anya’s. Her friend gave her a subtle thumbs up and Lexa shook her head while smiling. Lexa noticed that Anya and Bellamy were having a conversation when Anya turned her attention to the boy quickly after giving Lexa the thumbs up. Anya seemed  _ invested _ in the conversation. Lexa was shocked, Anya didn’t get invested in conversations with a lot of people. Bellamy was talking animatedly and Anya was intently listening to what he was saying. Maybe Lexa would have some teasing material too after this night after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night part II !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to just go with what I decided to do with this story. Thank you to everyone who decided to comment on the pairings they would like to see. 
> 
> All i'm asking of you is that you give Bellamy a chance. He's a good guy here. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this. Thanks to all of you that are reading this. You're all incredible.

“Well this was as boring as I always thought it would be!” Stated Octavia while disentangling herself from Raven. 

 

Before Lexa had the time to say anything she saw Bellamy rising from his and Anya’s loveseat. He walked slowly towards his little sister with a threatening look. Lexa quickly looked at Clarke to try and understand what was happening but when she saw the big smile on the blonde’s face she understood that nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

 

“Never insult Star Wars in front of me.” Said Bellamy standing in front of Octavia who didn’t move from the couch.

 

Octavia rolled her eyes and stood up. Instead of talking to Bellamy she went straight for the loveseat where Clarke was still cuddling a very surprised Lexa. 

 

“You! It’s your fault.” Octavia accused Lexa. “We didn’t have this nerd problem with him before. You’re a very bad influence Lexa Woods. He’s even quoting Harry Potter now!” 

 

Before Lexa had time to worry about Octavia’s words, everyone in the room started laughing. That’s when Lexa realized she could get used to this, hanging out with these people. Weirdly enough Anya and her seemed to fit in this group that’s so tightly knit. It made Lexa feel warm and put a smile on her face. She felt Clarke squeeze her before the blonde got out of her arms. Lexa instantly missed the contact but she did her best so it wouldn’t show. Clarke took the remote and closed the television. Clarke looked at her phone to see what hour it was.

 

“It’s only ten o’clock. Do you guys want to watch another movie?” suggested Clarke.

 

“No, please no.” said Raven while stretching her arms. “I didn’t mind to watch Star Wars but I can’t sit through another movie.”

 

“I’m with Raven on this!” said Jasper getting up from his bean bag. “Let’s play games and listen to music.’

 

Everyone moved to the game they wanted to play. Lexa didn’t move, she just watched as they all moved around her. Clarke got up from the loveseat and went to put music on. Raven and Octavia were starting a game of ping pong and Monty was gonna be their referee. Anya, Bellamy and Jasper were all around the air hockey table. They were clearly arguing to know who would be playing against who. Lexa found herself amused by their fighting. Lexa felt the loveseat dip so she turned her head only to be met by Clarke’s sweet smile.

 

“Why didn’t you go play?” asked Clarke a little quietly so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

 

“I don’t know.” Lexa looked down at her hands to try and calm her nervousness at being so close to Clarke.

 

A gentle hand was placed underneath Lexa’s chin and the hand made Lexa look up. Clarke still had a smile on her face but this one was almost sad. The blonde adjusted Lexa’s glasses and it left Lexa speechless. What was happening? Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers before speaking up.

 

“You always look down when you’re nervous.” said Clarke. She took a deep breath before talking again. “Why are you always so nervous around me Lexa?”

 

Lexa didn’t really how to formulate words anymore. She forced her gaze to stay on Clarke. This time she wouldn’t look down. She had to be brave. Would it be so bad if she told Clarke about her crush? The blonde had always been nothing but nice to her. Plus, there was a rumor in school that said the cheerleader was bisexual. So hopefully it wouldn’t go badly.

 

“Hey Lexa! Come here, we’re playing in pairs and I need a partner.” said Anya way more loud than she needed to be. 

 

Lexa cringed at her best friend’s loud request. She looked back at Clarke and gave her an apologetic smile. This was her way out of a really uncomfortable situation and Lexa would be a fool not to take it. Lexa went to get up from the loveseat but before she was fully up, Clarke pulled her back down by the hand she was still holding.

 

“Don’t you dare think this conversation is over Lexa Woods.” whispered a very serious Clarke.

 

Lexa nodded to let Clarke know she understood. The brunette left Clarke on the loveseat and went over to her friend. She was fastly taken aside by Anya as soon as she got close enough to her. Anya was staring at Clarke with a not so friendly look.

 

“Are you okay? I saw you two talk and you seemed really uncomfortable.” Started Anya. “Do you want to leave? Do I need to fight her? What did she do?”

 

“Anya stop!” Lexa’s head was spinning. Anya was speaking way too fast and her talk with Clarke was still swirling in her mind. “She… she didn’t do anything wrong. She just wanted to know why I was nervous around her.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah.” Lexa took a deep breath to steady herself. “I almost told her I have a crush on her.” Lexa chuckled at herself. “Thank god you interrupted us.”

 

While Lexa and Anya were talking, Clarke got up and went to her best own best friends. As soon as Octavia and Raven saw Clarke approaching them they stopped playing. Clarke sighed knowing full well they would want every detail of her conversation with Lexa. Truth was that they didn’t really had a conversation. Anya had interrupted them before Lexa could even get a word out. To say Clarke was frustrated was an understatement.

 

“What happened?” Asked Octavia as quietly as she could. Clarke looked at her with wide eyes, she hadn’t been quiet enough. “Sorry…”

 

“Come on, Griff. Does she like you?” whispered Raven. 

 

“I don’t know!” Clarke said raising her hands in defeat. “I asked her why she was so nervous around me which got her even more nervous. But I swear she was about to answer before Anya shouted to get her attention.” she sighed in frustration. “So I’m still in the dark.”

 

Octavia and Raven looked at each other obviously understanding something that went way past the blonde. They nodded still looking at each other and then they both patted Clarke’s shoulder in sympathy. Sometimes the blonde wondered if they could read the other’s mind.

 

“You have it bad Griffin.” Said Raven with an evil grin.

 

“I don’t really understand why, because that girl is basically a female version of Bellamy which is  _ ew. _ ” Octavia added. “But Raven is obviously right.”

 

Clarke glanced at Lexa and the sight of the brunette immediately put a soft smile on her face. She couldn’t even deny what her friends were saying. The brunette reminded her what it was to feel butterflies for someone. After what had happened with Finn last summer, she had promised to herself not to fall for anyone any time soon. But Lexa was nothing like him. She was soft and caring even though they didn’t know each other since very long. 

 

“Girls, I’m not gonna fight you on that.” said Clarke after swallowing her pride. “I like her and I’m gonna make her fall for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter got a bit more serious than I intended it to be. You got to see what is going on on Clarke's side of the story! Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say. As always thanks to all of you for the comments. If you only knew how happy they make me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fun, laughter and games filled the rest of the night. Surprisingly, Anya and Lexa only left at midnight because of Lexa’s curfew. Everyone made them promise they would stay for the night next time. When they were finally alone in Anya’s car, the girl made Lexa tell her everything about the younger girl’s conversation with Clarke. Lexa told her everything and she wasn’t that surprised when Anya used it to tease her. 

 

It had been an hour since Lexa was back in her home. Half an hour since she laid in bed to go to sleep. However, it seemed that sleep didn’t want to come. Thoughts about the last few days didn’t let her sleep. Clarke, Clarke’s friends, Anya, Gustus, Indra, Lincoln… Lexa was tossing and turning unable to ease her mind. 

 

She hadn’t talked about her mom and Lincoln to anyone but her dad and Anya since moving to Polis. By talking about them, Clarke had opened a wound without even knowing it. It had been two since she last saw them. Letters, calls, even skype didn’t feel enough to Lexa. As for Gustus, Lexa was happy to finally feel closer to him. The big man had seem so concerned about her lack of friends these last two years that it had been hard to get close to him. Now that Clarke and her friends were in Lexa’s life she was hoping it would ease his concern. Her thoughts about Anya almost made her laugh. She hadn’t tease her friend about Bellamy yet but she sure accumulated a lot of teasing material. Clarke’s friends were… interesting. She got along just fine with Raven, Jasper and Monty. Bellamy was funny and the guy knew his Star Wars, and that was something Lexa knew how to appreciate. And now Clarke, Lexa didn’t even know where to begin when she thought about the blonde. The only thing she knew for sure was that her crush only got deeper with every second she spent with the cheerleader. It’s with a last thought to Clarke that Lexa’s body finally gave up. She closed her eyes and found sleep.

 

When morning came, Lexa woke up to the divine smell of bacon. She didn’t feel so bad about getting up after she realized her dad had made breakfast again. She sat up in her bed and took her phone. She only opened it to see what time it was but she was pleasantly surprised to find a text from Clarke.

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_ I had fun last night :)  _

 

She had received the text at 9:30, almost forty minutes ago. Lexa didn’t know what to answer. A simple “Me too”? A “Thank you” perhaps? The brunette quickly decided that she had to stop overthinking everything that was related to Clarke or her head would explode. She decided a short and simple answer would do it.

 

**Lexa Woods**

 

_ I had fun too, thank you again for having us over. _

 

_ Have a good day Clarke. _

 

_ :) _

  
That was it. Not even a minute after her decision to stop overthinking, Lexa overthought. Not one, not two but _three_ texts.  Lexa immediately felt like an idiot. She left her phone on her bedside table, it was the only way she could hope of forgetting her mistake for a while. After getting out of her bedroom, Lexa went straight to the kitchen where she found her father cooking while singing to his favorite band. She stayed at the entrance and silently watched her father for a moment.

“Last time you made me bacon was when you and mom told me she was going to England.” Gustus turned around to find a grinning Lexa. “You hate the smell of bacon. Should I be worried?”

Gustus took a couple of seconds to compose himself and flip the eggs that were cooking in the pan. When he still didn’t answer, Lexa started to realize that maybe she  _ should _ be worried. 

“Gustus, what’s wrong?” Pressed Lexa while entering the kitchen.

“Nothing’s wrong little one. I just… I have big news for you.” Gustus put the eggs on the two plates that were already almost full. When he added the toasts they were completed. “News that are worth… celebrating.”

The big man took the two plates and set them on the table at their usual seats. He sat down and waited for his daughter to do the same. Lexa then understood he wouldn’t talk unless she’d sit down and eat. So that’s exactly what she did. After she took her first bite, Lexa was done with her father’s silence. 

“Come on dad! Tell me what is going on. You’re making me anxious.” Said Lexa.

Her whiny tone made Gustus laugh and the sound made Lexa smile. She loved hearing him laugh. 

“Don’t be anxious little one! It’s good news.” Gustus said with a small smile. “Your mother and Lincoln are coming back. Indra called me yesterday a little after you left. She wanted to tell you herself but she wouldn’t have the time to call back today.”

“They’re coming back? Why wouldn’t she have the time to call back today?” interrupted Lexa and Gustus smiled wide at his daughter’s excitement. He knew that what he would say next would delight her. 

“They took a flight late last night, well late for us.” Lexa looked at him with wide eyes. “They should be here in an hour of two.”

“Oh my god! Are you serious?” Gustus nodded and laughed at Lexa’s incredulous face. “Are we going to pick them up? Where are they going to stay? Are they going back to California?”

“Well, I sure am serious and we are effectively going to pick them up.” Gustus took a few bites from hib breakfast before going on. “They’re going to stay at your grandparents house for a while. As for California, I have no idea little one.”

Lexa hardly swallowed the last bite she took of her food. Was it really good new if she didn’t even know if they were back to stay? If they were going back to California, did they expect Lexa to follow? A month ago she probably would have, but now she wasn’t sure. She didn’t only have Anya now. She had new friends, and she had Clarke. Gustus patted Lexa’s shoulder a couple of times before speaking up.

“Come on Lexa, finish your breakfast if you want us to get to the airport.”

Lexa gave him a forced smile, but Gustus didn’t seem to get that it was forced. He smiled back and dived back in his breakfast. Lexa’s feelings were so mixed up that she wouldn’t even be capable of voicing them. She just had to hope everything would turn out okay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa texts. A little backstory. Lincoln and Indra are back in Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So it's been four days... BUT this chapter is very long so I hope I'm forgiven!  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Lexa and Gustus were on their way to the airport. From Lexa’s calculation they should be there in about 25 minutes. Lexa was excited and every minute felt like an hour. She’s been tapping her foot ever since they got out of their driveway. The brunette knew her father had an amused smile on his face. She just couldn’t bring herself to care. Lexa took another look at her phone. About 20 minutes were left now. How was she supposed to get through this drive to the airport? Her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it was going to get out of chest. Lexa was about to look outside her window when her phone buzzed in her hand.

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_What are you doing today?_

 

**Lexa Woods**

 

_My mother and Lincoln are coming home today actually._

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_Wait, really? You must be so happy!_

 

**Lexa Woods**

 

_I am. Gustus and I are driving to the airport right now._

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_Oh. I should leave you to it then._

 

They were now about 15 minutes from the airport. Lexa didn’t want Clarke to stop speaking now.  

 

**Lexa Woods**

 

_No! I could really use a distraction. I’m getting restless._

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_Ahahah. Okay then. You know… I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to spend time with me today. I guess I’ll have to wait to see you on monday._

 

**Lexa Woods**

 

_I would have loved to spend time with you. We could have lunch together on monday?_

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_Yes, I’d like that._

 

_Since when do you know they’re coming home?_

 

**Lexa Woods**

_This morning. My mother called while I was at yours yesterday. I guess she wanted to surprise us._

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

_The planner wasn’t given a plan. I guess it kinda shook you._

**Lexa Woods**

_It did. I mean… I’m happy, but I have so many questions and when I stop to think about them it makes me anxious._

They were near the airport now. About five minutes, maybe more. Lexa swallowed the lump that her newly found nervousness created in her throat.

****

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

_Just breathe Lex. Everything will be alright. Take it one thing at a time._

**Lexa Woods**

_Thank you Clarke. You’re amazing._

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

_No problem! Text me if you need to, okay?_

**Lexa Woods**

_I will._

Lexa hadn’t noticed that she had now a big smile on her face due to Clarke’s texts. Her father, on the other hand, did notice it.

“You don’t smile like that when you text Anya. Can I ask who it is?” Softly asked Gustus, clearly unsure about his right to ask that kind of information from his teenage daughter.

 

Lexa pondered her answer for a while. Gustus knew she was gay. Her whole family knew. It was kind of hard to hide it from Indra when they were back in California. She was dating Costia at the time and Indra had found them countless times cuddling. But one day she had found them kissing and it had prompt a conversation on sexuality and safety that Lexa didn’t even want to remember. Indra had told Gustus for Lexa. The brunette didn’t want to tell him herself because she didn’t really know how to act with him at the time. The big man had been fine with it, at least that’s what her mother told her. Lexa had never really talk to Gustus about the fact that she was a lesbian. It would be the first time she’d approach the subject with him. She adjusted her glasses before looking at him and decided it was time.

 

“It’s… well it’s Clarke.” Said Lexa barely above a whisper.

 

“Clarke, the Griffin’s daughter?” Lexa nodded. “Oh… And are you two… a thing?” He glanced at Lexa and quickly added something. “Tell me if I’m overstepping.”

 

“It’s… it’s fine. We, uh, we’re friends but I think I like her.” Lexa could feel a deep blush forming on her cheeks. “She’s great and I had this crush on her before knowing her and now… I don’t know. She wants us to be friends but I don’t know if I can. My feelings go deeper than friendship and I’ve only known her a for couple of days.”

 

Gustus chuckled at his daughter’s rambling. He parked the car and that’s when Lexa understood they were at the airport. The last minutes of the drive had gone by so quickly she didn’t see them go. The big man stopped the car but didn’t get out. Lexa knew that it was because their conversation was not over.

 

“Clarke seems to be a smart girl. If she… swings your way, she’d be a fool not to like you.” Gustus said while looking at Lexa right in the eyes, all amusement was gone from his face.

 

“Anya said the same thing.” Lexa said with a smirk.

 

“I knew she was a smart.” Said Gustus before letting a big laugh out of his body. “Come on little one. We don’t want them to wait for us, do we?”

 

It was all Lexa was waiting for to get out of the car. Gustus wasn’t far behind her when she got in the airport. She quickly moved between the numerous strangers surrounding her and got to the space where families and friends were waiting for their respective loved ones. The brunette took a look at the board where the status of the flights were displayed.The flight from London had landed. All they had to do now was wait. It took a while, but finally Lexa saw a tired but happy Lincoln step into view. Indra wasn’t far behind, and Lexa had almost forgot how terrifying her mother looked when she didn’t have enough sleep. However the stern looking woman soon brightened up when she spotted her daughter and ex husband. When Lincoln smiled at her, Lexa felt her eyes fill with tears and she couldn’t control herself anymore. She pushed some strangers and ran into the arms of her cousin. Lincoln quickly let his luggage go to hold Lexa and the brunette felt herself be lift from the ground.

 

“I missed you so much Lexie.” Whispered Lincoln in her ear and that’s when Lexa felt the tears coming down her cheeks. She tightened her grip on Lincoln to show him how happy she was to see him.  

 

“Could you come give a hug to your mother Alexandria Woods?” Playfully said Indra. She was standing to Lincoln’s right side and her luggage were already on the floor.

 

Lexa let go of Lincoln and took a look at her mother. She hadn’t changed at all and it made Lexa smile. She wiped her tears before stepping away from her cousin and embracing her mother. She’d miss the woman. That woman who was her home for so many years. Lexa had missed the feeling of safety her mother always had on her. When Indra tightened her hold on her, Lexa felt like the weight of the world had been lift from her shoulders.

 

“Mom…” Lexa cried happy tears in her mother’s neck. She could feel Indra’s fingers threading through her hair.

 

Soon, Indra pulled away and took a good look at her daughter. Her eyes held so much pride that Lexa felt herself blush.

 

“You’ve grown so much, Lexa. Almost a woman now.”

 

Lexa didn’t know what to say. But she didn’t have to because Gustus joined their reunion. Lexa saw the look in Indra’s eyes change immediately. She harbored the same look she always had when Gustus was involved. Love mixed with sadness. They hugged in silence and Lexa noticed it was the first time since their divorce that they’d been this affectionate to each other. Gustus moved to Lincoln next and they hugged too.

 

“Let’s go home, shall we?” Gustus said.

 

The big man took Indra’s luggage and moved to the exit. Everyone just followed him to the car. Lexa took one of Lincoln’s suitcase and her cousin smiled his thanks. With his free arm he pulled Lexa in a side hug.

 

“I’m so glad to be back.”

  


*******

 

 

After dropping Indra and Lincoln’s luggage to Lexa’s grandparents house, they all decided to have dinner together at a restaurant. They were now all sitting in the best and most crowded pizza place in Polis. They were talking about the last two years they spent apart. The conversations were so interesting Lexa got carried away and forgot her many worries. However when she caught sight of a blonde girl with blue eyes and loud friends, Lexa was reminded of her questions. She didn’t ask them right away though, because that same blue eyed girl was now waving at her with a beaming smile. Lexa blushed and waved back. She only broke eye contact when Lincoln cleared his throat to get her attention. She quickly turned her head to him and found out that there was three pair of eyes set on her. Lincoln was looking at her with a knowing smile and Lexa knew that she didn’t have to talk. He knew about her feelings for Clarke just from the look she had exchanged with the blonde.

 

“Who’s that, Lexie?” Asked Lincoln with a teasing tone.

 

“Can we not talk about this?” Lexa replied.

 

“Come on!” Whined Lincoln. “Give me a name at least.”

 

“Her name’s Clarke.” Dropped Gustus before biting in his pizza.

 

“Dad!” Lexa faked an angry look.Gustus stopped eating on the spot and Lexa couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Lexa felt her phone buzz and she decided to take a look and see what it was. She was soon intrigued when Clarke’s name appeared on her screen, so Lexa opened the text.

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_Happiness looks good on you._

 

Lexa was about to reply but another text came in.

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_Raven told me it seemed like I was stalking you. Which I’m NOT. I just heard you laugh and the look on your face was beautiful. Sorry if it was weird._

 

**Lexa Woods**

 

_Don’t worry about it. And don’t listen to Raven. I don’t mind. Oh and thank you Clarke :$_

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_;)_

 

_Oh and everyone says ‘Hi’_

 

**Lexa Woods**

 

_Tell them hi, for me?_

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_Of course._

 

“We haven’t seen you in two years and now you’re texting in front of us.” Scolded Indra softly.

 

“Sorry, mom.” Replied Lexa with a sheepish smile.

 

They all fell back on small conversations and Lexa decided that now was the time to ask her question. She just had to know.

 

“Are you going back to Cali?” Quickly said Lexa.

 

Everyone at the table stopped talking. Indra folded her napkin and sighed loudly.

 

“I don’t know Lexa. I actually waited to talk about it with you.” Lexa frowned, confused by what Indra was saying. “This time I have a choice, honey. I can go back to California or I can stay in Polis.” She looked at Lexa in the eyes. “Lincoln and I are giving _you_ this choice now.”

 

“Really?” They both nodded. “Why?”

 

“Because we know it’s been hard for you to leave California. We also know how hard you had it here, even though you had Anya. We don’t want you to have it hard this time.” Indra’s explanation made Lexa emotional and she adjusted her glasses to compose herself.

 

“I did have it hard here…” Started Lexa. She felt Lincoln take her hand in his. “Last month, I would have gone back to Cali in a heartbeat. But now… I have friends here. If that’s okay with you both, I would like to stay.”

 

Indra and Lincoln both smiled at her and she felt comforted by them.

 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll call my boss tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll get a day at school. 
> 
> So Anya and Lexa friendship. Clexa having lunch... And much more!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locker room and lunch with Clexa.
> 
> Oh and Octavia and Lexa have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this and leaving kudos and comments. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> ** IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT IT WAS CONFUSING ABOUT WETHER OR NOT LEXA HAD TOLD ANYA ABOUT HER LUNCH WITH CLARKE. I FIXED IT!**

Anya wasn’t at school when Lexa got there. The brunette went to her locker and took her gym bag out. She hated to have PE as first hour on Monday. Taking a shower at school was a nightmare on it’s own. The only good thing about that class was that she shared it with Clarke. Lexa put her gym bag on her shoulder and went to sit on a bench near the gymnasium. She took her phone with the intention of texting Anya to know where she was.

 

“Already waiting for gym class, Lexa?” Lexa looked up and found herself in front of Octavia. The girl was looking down at her with a tentative smile.

 

Octavia was the only one from Clarke’s friend group that Lexa had some trouble talking to. The first real time they talked was at the museum and it hadn’t end well. At movie night, they had stayed a little far away from each other. It was weird because Octavia and Raven were almost always together. When Raven would talk to Lexa at movie night, Octavia would stay close but clearly awkward. They still didn’t talk about what had happened at the museum. It must have been why Octavia had a hard time being near her.

 

When Lexa didn’t answer, because she was stunned by Octavia’s approach, it made things even more awkward than at movie night. Octavia released a deep sigh before sitting next to Lexa. She pushed the girl to have more space on the bench and Lexa obliged. Octavia was quiet for a moment. She was looking at the ground and playing with her hands. She looked up and started talking.

 

“Look, i’m not good at this, okay?” She stopped and when Lexa gave her a confused look, Octavia continued. “ Saying sorry or whatever. I guess I handled the situation badly at the museum.” Lexa nodded to let the girl know she understood. “I thought we should have this talk because it seems like you and Anya are going to hang with us now. I guess I wanted you to know that I’m okay with that and I don’t want any awkwardness to stay between us.”

 

Lexa gave Octavia a smile and chuckled at her words. So Anya and her were officially accepted by the whole group. That was good news. She thought it must have something to do with the fact that Anya and Bellamy had started talking after movie night. They had exchanged numbers before parting ways and Anya had told Lexa the day after.

 

“Well, movie night was _indeed_ awkward.” It was Octavia’s turn to laugh at Lexa’s words. “I’m glad we can put this behind us, Octavia.”

 

They smiled at each other before Octavia excused herself and left to go to her own class. It wasn’t long before the brunette saw Clarke coming from the other side of the hallway. When she reached the gymnasium, she didn’t see Lexa waiting on the bench and went straight in. Lexa sent a quick text to Anya and went to the locker room to change herself. Clarke was nowhere to be seen which was somewhat curious since she had gone in about a minute before Lexa did. In fact, Lexa saw that she was the only one in the locker room. She thought it must have been because she came to get changed before the bell rang. It was a good thing since she hated changing herself in front of everyone and the bathroom stalls were always occupied. Lexa decided she didn’t need to go in a bathroom stall to get changed since there was noone around. She got her gym clothes out of her bag and removed the clothes she would wear for the rest of the day. She had just put her shorts on when she heard the door open and a voice she knew all too well. Clarke was talking to the coach and not paying attention as she got in the locker room. When she finally turned around and her eyes found Lexa still missing a shirt her jaw fell to the floor. At first shocked flood through Lexa and she made no move. After a couple of seconds her brain catched up and she quickly turned around and tried to found her shirt. Clarke had yet to move and _her_ hadn’t catched up yet. When she saw the deep blush on the brunettes face and her attempt to find her shirt, Clarke shook herself and turned around.

 

“Sorry! Lex, I am so sorry!” She said quickly. “Usually no one’s in here before the bell. I didn’t mean to…”

 

“It’s okay.” Interrupted Lexa. “I’ve changed in front of the other girls before, it’s just… it was the shock, I guess.” Lexa finally found her shirt and put it on. “I’m decent, you can turn around Clarke.”

 

When the blonde turned around she had a sheepish smile on her face and Lexa gave her a shy smile in response. Clarke walked a bit further in the locker room and put her gym bag on the bench next to Lexa’s. She started to get her gym clothes out of her bag.

 

“So… you have abs.” It was a statement, a statement that made Lexa blush even deeper than before.

 

“I… I used to play soccer in California.” Lexa was looking at the ground trying to find the courage to look up again. “I stopped when I moved here.”

 

“Really? Why did you stop? We have a pretty good team here, Octavia’s captain.” Clarke said while moving to one of the stalls.

 

Clarke didn’t want to make Lexa more uncomfortable by undressing in front of her. Lexa looked up when she heard the door of the stall closing. She was grateful of Clarke’s thoughtfulness. She didn’t know how she could have handled a very undressed Clarke.

 

“Without Lincoln around, it just didn’t feel right I guess.” Lexa was putting her clothes in her bag while talking. “He showed me how to play. He used to come to every one of my games. I went to every one of his too. He plays football.”

 

Clarke came out of the stall she was in and Lexa forced herself to look away. Clarke in those shorts should be illegal. She was so beautiful, it made Lexa ache. Lexa cursed herself and her thoughts. Little did she know that Clarke’s earlier thoughts weren’t innocent either.

 

“Would you like to try out? You know since Lincoln’s back. I could ask Octavia to talk to the coach.” Lexa cringed at Clarke’s proposition.

 

“Uh, no?” It sounded like a question and Clarke raised a brow. She wanted and explanation. “I never said I was good, Clarke. I sucked at soccer. I was kind of relieved when I stopped.”

 

Clarke started laughing after that and Lexa gave her a crooked grin. She definitely loved to make Clarke laugh. The sound made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Suddenly the bell rang and Clarke stopped laughing. She now looked kind of desperate.

 

“Having gym class the same day as cheer practice is literally torture.” Clarke groaned at her own misery. “At least we’ll stick together, right?”

 

Lexa nodded her agreement. She noticed that Clarke was trying really hard to spend time with her. It was nice. They were both exiting the locker room when the girls started to get in in a rush to change themselves. Coming earlier was definitely a good idea.

 

*******

 

It was finally time to have lunch. The morning had lasted forever and Lexa was glad that half the day was over. Now she was gonna spend lunchtime with Clarke and it made her happy. She did feel a bit guilty about leaving Anya alone again. That feeling was soon brushed away when Lexa got in the cafeteria and waited in line to get her food. She looked around and saw her friend at a table with Bellamy. Well, they were going fast. Why did Anya not tell her she was having lunch with Bellamy? Lexa felt hurt that Anya omitted to tell her about her lunch with Bellamy. She shook her head. She knew she wasn’t entitled to know every detail of Anya’s life but this looked like something quite important. Something you definitely want to tell your best friend. Lexa had told Anya about _her_ lunch with Clarke. When Anya looked Lexa’s way and caught her eyes, she instantly smiled at Lexa. Lexa swallowed the hurt she felt and smiled back. Lexa took her plate and walked in the direction of where Clarke was waiting at a table. The blonde was reading a book and when Lexa got closer she quickly recognised it as “Romeo and Juliet”. They had to read it in English Literature this year.

 

“Two households, both alike in dignity

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.” Quoted Lexa while sitting down in front of Clarke.

 

The blonde jumped at Lexa’s arrival clearly unaware that she was even close. Clarke closed her book and Lexa could see that she was confused by Lexa’s quoting.

 

“It’s the first sentence of the book.” Said Lexa.

 

“I’m a lost cause.” Groaned Clarke putting the book down on the table. “I can’t even remember the line I just read.”

 

“Maybe the words would be easier to remember if you could really put a situation to them.” Lexa said. She took the first bite of her meal.

 

“How?” Clarke pressed. Lexa quickly swallowed to answer her.

 

“You could watch one of the adaptation. Some of them are pretty decent. Some even take their dialogue straight from the book.”

 

“That’s such a good idea! I could watch it this weekend and have time to read the book before due time.” Clarke took a bite of her own meal before adding something. “We could watch it together, if you want to.”

 

It took Lexa aback and she swallowed her food with difficulty. A movie. With Clarke. Alone? Was this a good idea? She wasn’t sure but the shy small on Clarke’s face convinced her she had to agree.

 

“Yeah, I do want to. I actually have the adaptation with Leonardo Dicaprio if you want to see this one.” Lexa was rewarded with a beautiful beaming smile from Clarke.

 

“Great! Your house or mine?” She asked.

 

“We can watch it at mine.” Lexa answered.

 

“Good, I can’t wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... They are getting closer. They will be getting even closer very soon. Next chapter : Clexa get their history project result!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Lexa have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is like a filler chapter. It's a much needed conversation between Anya and Lexa. Next chapter should be out on Tuesday!

**Anya**

 

_ I have a date with Bellamy on Saturday. _

 

Lexa was walking home after school when she received Anya’s text. She immediately stop to read the text again. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Had she missed something? Did people really go on dates after knowing each other for such a short time? She had been friends with Costia for two years when they started dating. Anya started talking to Bellamy on saturday. It had been two days! 

 

**Lexa**

 

_ Great! _

 

**Anya**

 

_ That’s all you have to say? _

 

Oh. That was bad. Anya was mad.Lexa asked herself what she had done wrong. How else could she answer when she barely knew what was going on? Lexa whined at her own misery. A pissed Anya wasn’t an Anya Lexa wanted to deal with at that time. She decided to wait and think properly before giving her best friend an answer that would be good enough. Lexa started to walk again and she realized she was almost already at her dad’s house. Before she stepped inside her house, Lexa felt her phone buzz. 

 

**Incoming call**

**Anya**

 

“Hey Anya…” Lexa answered.

 

“Don’t ‘Hey’ me Lex.” Anya said. Lexa could hear the concern in her voice. “What’s going on? Is it Bellamy? I thought you guys were like nerd buddies now. Why do you have a problem with him?”

 

“I don’t! I don’t have a problem with Bellamy. He’s a great guy.” Lexa sat on her front porch and sighed. “I’m just… I mean… Isn’t it a little early to go on a date with him? You don’t even know each other that much.” 

 

Lexa was surprised to hear her best friend laugh at the other end of the line. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Was this a sick joke? What the heck was happening? Before Lexa could place another word and try to clear the situation, Anya spoke again.

 

“You do realize that people go on dates for that right? To get to know each other.” Anya chuckled lightly. “We’re not a couple Lexa. We’re going on a date. That’s all.”

 

“Oh…” Lexa didn’t really know how to answer that.

 

“Sometimes I wonder how you got Costia to be your girlfriend. You’re so clueless.” Lexa recognized Anya’s teasing tone and allowed herself to chuckle at what her friend was saying.

 

“You and me both, then.”

 

“Now enough about me and Bellamy.” Anya stated quickly. “What’s going on with you and Clarke?”

 

“I… I don’t know.” Lexa sighed. “I just don’t know Anya. We’re friends. I think.”

 

“You should ask her out.” Bluntly stated Anya.

 

“What?” Croaked Lexa her eyes going wide. 

 

“If only you saw the way she looks at you Lex. The girl has it bad.”

 

“No… I mean, we don’t even know if she likes girls!” Lexa weakly protested. 

 

“Take a chance! Ask her out this weekend.” Anya practically pleaded.

 

“I’m kind of already seeing her this weekend.”

 

“What? And you didn’t tell me sooner because?” Pressed Anya.

 

The front door of the house opened before Lexa had the chance to answer Anya’s question. Lexa excused herself to Anya and turned around without getting up.

 

“Hey little one, sorry to interrupt your conversation. Dinner's almost ready though, so I’d like you to wrap it up soon and come in, okay?” Gustus had that gentle smile on and Lexa found herself smiling too.

 

“Of course, dad. I’ll be right in. Just give me five minutes, okay?”

 

Gustus nodded his agreement before going back inside the house. When he closed the door, Lexa smelled what he had cooked. It smelled incredible. She could already feel her mouth water. The brunette brought the phone back to her ear to finish her conversation with Anya. 

 

“So, what were we talking about?” Lexa tried to play innocent in hopes that Anya would let it go.

 

“No. We’re not doing this. Spill Lex.” Lexa could almost hear the smirk in Anya’s voice and it made her groan. 

 

“So she had a hard time reading ‘Romeo and Juliet’ for English Lit. I suggested the fact that she could watch one of the movie adaptations to get her mind around it. Then, she suggested that we should watch it together and I agreed.” The words all came rushing out of her mouth. 

 

“Are you really telling me you are going to watch a romance _ alone _ with your crush?” Anya was teasing Lexa. The brunette knew it, but it didn’t stop her from blushing at Anya’s suggestive tone. 

 

“Anya… Nothing’s going to happen. We’ll only watch a movie. A movie she will be focused on since it’s for a class.”

 

Lexa’s whining made Anya laugh. The brunette couldn’t help but smile too. She shook her head a laughed a little. That’s when her stomach decided to manifest itself. She was hungry. She had to end that conversation and get some food.

 

“So, I kind of have to go now, An. Gustus told me dinner was almost ready before, so it should be done by now.” 

 

“I’m ready to bet you’ll have a pretty blonde cheerleader girlfriend after saturday night.”

 

“Goodbye Anya.” 

 

Lexa hanged up. She knew it was the only way Anya would stop teasing her. Though, she knew that what Anya had said would bother her for the rest of the night. Clarke as her girlfriend was such a nice thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave what you thought in the comments if you want. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a little time jump. This chapter still took place on Monday. Next chapter will take place on Friday. Are you guys ready for cheerleader Clarke? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was supposed to include the game. I realized it would have been way too long if it was included and I couldn't put it online today. So I'm giving this little chapter with a lot of cuteness from our favorite pair.

Lexa stopped breathing when she saw Clarke in the hallway on Friday morning. The blonde was wearing her cheerleader uniform and it seriously made Lexa weak. The deep blue of the uniform made Clarke’s eyes shine, and her was pulled in a loose ponytail. Clarke was at a booth with the other cheerleaders and Lexa understood that a game of football would take place that night. The cheerleaders had the mission to advertise it every time. A month before, the sight of Clarke in her cheerleader uniform was bearable. Lexa could handle it. But now that her feelings for the blonde were deeper and that she knew Clarke better, Lexa didn’t really know how she’d survive the day. She could always avoid Clarke, but the cheerleader was stubborn and wouldn’t let it go. Lexa sighed and resigned herself. She’d have to take the embarrassment for the day. 

 

Clarke turned to one of her cheerleader and had her back to Lexa. The brunette thought that maybe she could avoid it for  _ now  _ by just going to fetch her things from her locker and going to class. She didn’t have any luck that morning because as soon as she passed the booth, Clarke turned around and saw her. The most beautiful smile appeared on Clarke’s face. Before Lexa could make a move the blonde was running towards her and then they were hugging. Lexa’s eyes widened and she felt herself stiffen. She was literally frozen in place. What was happening? Why were they hugging? Not that she was complaining, she was just in shock. The blonde must have felt how stiff Lexa was because she quickly took a step back and released her. Clarke gave Lexa a sheepish smile in apology. Lexa instantly missed the contact. 

 

“Sorry I attacked you. But, I have the most awesome news ever!” Clarke’s wide smile was back and Lexa felt herself give the blonde a smile back, but she couldn’t bring herself to talk. “We did it! I ran into Kane this morning and he told me we got an A on the paper.”

 

Clarke’s happiness was enough to shake Lexa up and a real smile appeared on the brunette’s face. Lexa was so happy for Clarke. That grade would allow Clarke to keep her spot on the cheerleading team. Lexa was beginning to see that it meant a lot to the blonde. She was starting to wonder why, but it would have to wait. Now was a happy time, not a question time.

 

“Clarke! This is amazing. You get to stay on the cheerleading squad, right?” The blonde nodded vigorously. “I’m really happy for you.”

 

“Thank you, Lex.” Clarke’s voice was softer and way more quiet than it was a moment ago. “You’re the one that made this possible.”

 

“Well, you’re the one who worked hard enough to make it possible. Don’t underestimate your own work, Clarke. You are way smarter than you seem to think.”

 

When she finished her sentence, Lexa could see a light blush on Clarke’s cheeks. The water in Clarke’s eyes wasn’t something she was expecting though. Lexa asked herself what she had done wrong. As for the blonde, it had been a long time since someone had so much confidence in her. Clarke was an emotional mess but she quickly tried to shook herself out of it. She wasn’t fast enough and a tear made it’s way down her cheek. The blonde was surprised when a gentle thumb ran across her cheek to wipe the tear away. Lexa was looking at her with so much concern that Clarke could feel her own confidence shrink. Something about Lexa made Clarke put her guards down and the blonde was still trying to understand if she liked it or not.

 

“Are you okay Clarke?” Lexa asked in a whisper before withdrawing her hand. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“You didn’t!” Interrupted Clarke. “You’re always so sweet. I guess it just caught me off guard.”

 

“Oh. I can stop, you know. If you want me to.” Lexa said with a crooked smile.

 

“Stop what? Being sweet?” An amused smile was playing on Clarke’s lips.

 

“Yeah. I can be huge jerk” 

 

Lexa had her most serious expression and after a couple of seconds, Clarke started laughing. She was laughing so hard that happy tears were spilled. That was when Lexa started to feel them again. Those damn butterflies in her stomach. Lexa knew it wasn’t really Clarke’s fault, but she just wished the blonde would stop being so cute for a minute because the butterflies kind of made her feel like she was gonna be sick. Suddenly a cheerleader called out Clarke’s name. She talked about a talk that they were supposed to have with their coach and that they had to go. Clarke told the girls to go ahead and that she would catch up to them.

 

“So I got to go now. But…” Clarke cleared her throat before continuing. “ Are you coming to the game tonight?”

 

Lexa could clearly see the hope in Clarke’s eyes and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to say no. She had two problems though. But when she thought about it, she realized they could be easily resolved. One was that she hated watching football. Watching Lincoln all those times had been torture. This one had a simple answer : Clarke. She could watch Clarke cheer instead of the game. The second was that she was supposed to see Lincoln that night. Lexa knew he wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of a football game. So all was solved.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there with Lincoln.” said Lexa.

 

“Really?” Lexa could tell Clarke was curious now. “Will I get to meet him?”

 

“If you want to.” Agreed Lexa while adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

 

“Great! I’ll see you later then!”

Lexa watched Clarke go. When she realized she was staring, the brunette quickly shook herself. She barely could hold it together and Clarke was only  _ walking _ . How bad would it be when she would be cheering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Next chapter will start at the game. A little drama on Octaven's side. Clarke and Lexa will stare at each other. Finn will be an asshole.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait for you to read the next one!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the football game. Clarke gets flirty. Raven's jealous. Finn should keep his hands to himself.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTE BEFORE STARTING THE CHAPTER, THANK YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a tag. Past abuse. Now I guess you know what happened between Clarke and Finn. There's a scene in this chapter that could be hard to read. I will make it clear as to where it starts so you can stop reading if you want to. This will be the only scene that will contain abuse in this fic. I promise.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! Writing this story is even more amazing when people are enjoying it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As expected, Lincoln was thrilled to go to the football game with Lexa. But something did surprise the Lexa, his excitement to meet her friends. She hadn’t really mentioned the fact that their friendship was  _ really _ new. She just hoped that no one would mention it. The pair had decided to go to the game on foot, declining Anya’s invitation to pick them up. Another thing that surprised Lexa was Anya going to the game. Anya wanted nothing to do with sports that weren’t boxing or martial arts. Lexa was pretty sure it had something to do with Bellamy being on the the team, but she wouldn’t tease Anya with that. Or maybe just a little. 

 

When Lexa and Lincoln got to school, they could already see that a lot of people were already there. The bleachers looked almost full and people were hanging out everywhere. The air was chilly, Lexa was glad she wore her jacket to the game. Lexa and Lincoln both decided to make their way straight to the bleachers to be sure to have a great view of the game. 

“Do you see your friends? Did they save us a seat?” Lincoln asked while looking at the people sitting on the bleachers.

 

Truth was that Lexa had no idea if seats had been saved for them. She hadn’t thought to ask Anya or even Raven to do so. The only thing she knew for sure was that they were all going to be there. Bellamy and Finn were playing, Clarke was on the cheerleader team and Jasper was the school’s mascot. So naturally, Octavia, Raven and Monty were there for support. It didn’t take Lexa long to spot the three of them sitting at the first row. Anya was sitting with them, next to Monty. The two of them looked like they were enjoying a nice conversation. Soon enough, Raven turned around and it seemed like she was looking for something. When her eyes found Lexa and Lincoln she waved them over with vigor. 

 

“Come on.” Lexa said with a slap on Lincoln’s stomach.

 

Lincoln faked being hurt by Lexa’s slap to make her laugh. After a loud laugh from Lexa , he followed her to her friends. Anya quickly got up to hug Lincoln.

 

“You know Lex, I was starting to think I would have to fight someone to keep the seats we saved for you.” Teased Raven. 

 

“I didn’t know you were saving us seats. If I had we would have been here sooner.” Lexa said, sitting next to Raven. 

 

“Indra wouldn’t have been too happy about us cutting dinner short.” Lincoln added before sitting next to Lexa.  

 

Everyone turned their heads to him and Lincoln gave them an awkward wave. Lexa cursed herself for not introducing him upon their arrival.

 

“So guys, this is Lincoln. He’s my cousin. He’ll be attending school with us starting Monday.” Lexa said, pointing at Lincoln.

 

Everyone greeted Lincoln except Anya who already knew him. Lexa saw her cousin giving Octavia a look and she raised and eyebrow at him in question. He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and gave Lexa a wink. So he thought Octavia was cute. That could be interesting. Lexa hadn’t seen, or heard about Octavia dating anyone. Maybe Lincoln had a chance. After all, Octavia seemed to like the attention she was receiving. What no one noticed was Raven’s balled fist, that she quickly hid as to not raise any question from her friends.

 

“So, when is it starting?” Said Anya annoyed by the wait.

 

Monty looked at his watch. “Well, Clarke and the cheer squad should come out of there…” He pointed to the gymnasium entrance. “After their routine, the football team will come out and then the game will start.”

 

It didn’t even take a second after Monty’s last sentence for the cheer squad came out. Clarke was leading her teammates and she looked happy. Genuinely happy. It must have been because her spot was safe. A lot of weight must have been lifted from her shoulders. Lexa could feel the people around her getting excited. They were screaming, whistling and clapping. Lexa decided to join in, so she began to clap and scream with everyone. Before starting her routine, Clarke’s eyes found her friends. When she found Lexa who was now standing next to Raven, Clarke couldn’t help but wink at her. She felt bold when she was on the field and Clarke thought that now was the time to launch her mission :  _ Get Lexa to like me _ . She could almost see the blush covering Lexa’s face after the wink.

 

Then the routine began and people stopped screaming and being loud. They were all watching with attention. Maybe _ that _ was what Clarke didn’t want to lose. The attention. The admiration. Little girls were looking at the cheerleaders with pure awe. Way too soon, it ended and the football team came on the field. Lexa was surprised to see that Jasper was leading them in his gorilla costume. After them the other team arrived. They were booed so hard that Lexa felt kinda bad for them. It didn’t seem to phase the players though. They waved at the crowd and went to their side of the field. Then the game started.

  
  


*******

 

It was half time and Lexa was dying from dehydration. She asked Lincoln, Monty and Anya if they wanted something before going to the food booth. Octavia and Raven had disappeared a little bit before the half time had started. Something was up with them but nobody said anything. So Lexa had to grab a water bottle for herself, one for Lincoln, a bag of chips for Monty and nothing for Anya who had her own water bottle (courtesy of her mother). Lexa had to wait almost ten minutes in line to get all of the stuff she needed. When she finally made her way back to her seat, something caught her eyes, and her ears. Octavia and Raven were standing behind the booth. They were clearly arguing about something. Lexa could hear bits of their conversation.

 

“...you’re really denying what I saw?” Raven loudly asked.

 

“Tone it down Rae!.. Could hear us.” Tried to shush Octavia.

 

“...for real? I’m your girlfriend! Why don’t… people to find out?”

 

Lexa’s eyes went wide and she decided that she had heard enough. In fact, she had heard way more than she should have had. The guilt was creeping up on her. She wasn’t supposed to hear any of this. Lexa turned around with the intention of climbing the stairs and going back to her seat. However, her clumsiness didn’t allow her to do that. By turning around to quickly, she lost her grip on one of the water bottle and it fell to the floor. It made enough noise to startle the fighting pair near her and Lexa cursed herself for that. How was she supposed to explain herself?

 

“Lexa? Is that you?” Raven was walking to her with a deep frown.

 

“Uh, yes?” Lexa asked with an apologetic smile.

 

The frown didn’t leave Raven’s face. Octavia soon joined them. She had tears in her eyes. Octavia looked at Raven with a question in her eyes. Raven shrugged before running a hand over her face in exhaustion. Octavia wiped away the tears in her eyes with her hands. Then her expression changed. She made Lexa feel like a child seeing a monster. She was terrifying. 

 

“What did you hear Woods?” Lexa opened her mouth, but she was shut down by Octavia’s hand halting her. “Don’t you dare try to lie. Is that clear?”

 

Lexa nodded. “I… uh… I-I…”

 

“Since when do you have a fucking stutter?!” Octavia practically yelled.

 

“O! Would you please be kind? She’s our friend.  _ You’re _ her friend. So fucking act like a friend!”  Raven stopped Octavia.

 

Octavia was about to protest, but a glare from Raven quickly shut her up. New tears build their way in Octavia’s eyes and she turned around to hide them. Raven tried to get to her, but Octavia pushed her away. So Raven turned back to Lexa. 

 

“Listen whatever you heard, Lexa. I’m sure we can explain…” Gently said Raven.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I heard.” Stated Lexa. “It’s none of my business. If someone does find something out, it won’t be because of me.” Raven nodded. Lexa grabbed the water bottle that fell to the ground. “I just want you both to know that I’m sure it would change absolutely nothing with your friends.”

 

“So you did hear.” Raven said.

 

“I heard enough. But it doesn’t matter.” Lexa started walking towards the steps. People were starting to scream and clap. The game would be starting soon. “Just fix it, okay? Whatever you have to fix… fix it. I don’t think you two would do good apart.”

 

Raven smiled at Lexa’s last words. Before turning fully towards the stairs, Lexa saw Octavia throwing herself in Raven’s arms. Lexa hoped everything would be okay for them.

 

*******

 

Lexa had exchanged so many looks with Clarke during the game that now she didn’t know what to feel. What were those looks for? What did they meant? Oh, no. Was Clarke even looking at Lexa? Lexa’s train of thoughts was interrupted when Raven sat down next to her. Octavia sat too. They both had a small smile and Raven mouthed a “thank you” to Lexa. Octavia didn’t look at her. Lexa thought that it was probably due to what she had said earlier. But Lexa knew Octavia would come around eventually. She was a good person after all. 

 

The game ended with a win from Polis’ Paunas and the crowd couldn’t have been happier. After a long moment, people started to make their way out of the bleachers. Before Lexa and Lincoln could stand up, Raven stopped them.

 

“We’re all going to hang in the parking lot for a while to wait for the guys and Clarke. Wanna join us?”

 

Lexa looked at Lincoln for his approval. He nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

 

They all hanged near Anya and Raven’s cars. Lexa noticed that Octavia was standing closer to Raven, and her conversation was with Monty, not Lincoln. Lexa could see her cousin was bummed, but he would get over it. It was not like he was in love. He had the hots for Octavia, he had time to get the hots for another girl. If Lexa saw Raven subtly holding Octavia’s hand, she wouldn’t mention it. They were cute, and Lexa was happy for them.

 

After about fifteen minutes, Bellamy and Jasper got out of the school and made their way towards them. Bellamy greeted his little sister’s hug with a big smile. Lexa was a bit shocked to see him go for a hug with Anya. She was even more shocked when her best friend let the boy hug her. Anya wasn’t a hugger, even with Lexa and that said something. As for Jasper he went to Monty and started to talk really fast about a stunt he did during the game. Lexa looked at the school but Clarke didn’t get out. Even after all the cheerleaders had left, there were still no signs of the blonde. Lexa decided to ask Bellamy if he knew where Clarke was. Bellamy seemed clearly uncomfortable with the information he had to give.

 

“Finn told me he had to talk to her.” He said with guilt written all over his face.

 

“And you let him?!” Octavia was angry. That much was clear. The problem was that Lexa had no idea why. What had Finn done to Clarke to deserve this outrage?

 

“I’ll go check up on her.” Lexa was the first one to be shocked by her words. But after a moment everyone nodded their agreement.

 

***************************STOP READING HERE, IF YOU WANT TO***********************************

 

As Lexa walked in the empty hallway to the locker rooms, she felt weird. It felt like she was in a horror movie and someone was going to pop out and kill her at any moment. But the closer she got to the locker rooms, the less she felt alone. Two people were fighting. No. Not two people. Clarke and Finn. When she finally caught sight of them, Lexa’s blood went cold. Finn was grasping Clarke’s forearm. It looked painful and Clarke was clearly trying to get out of his grip. 

 

“Let me go, Finn!” Clarke pulled to try to get free, but Finn tightened his grip and pulled her to him. “You’re hurting me, let me go!”

 

“Can’t you just hear me out? Stop acting like a child and listen!” Finn shouted.

 

Lexa shook herself and stepped into the room. Both Clarke and Finn turned around to see who was coming in. Their eyes went wide, but for different reasons. Clarke was shocked to see Lexa of all people. As for Finn, he had been caught. He had been caught doing something he wanted no one to know about. 

 

“Go away Woods. This none of your fucking business.” He spat angrily.

 

“Didn’t you hear her? You’re hurting Clarke dumbass!” Lexa walked closer to them. “Let her go. Let her go Finn, or I will make you.”

 

Finn laughed hysterically. He looked like a madman. “You think you can make me do something I don’t want to? Are you stupid?” He, again, tightened his grip on Clarke and Lexa heard the girl hiss in pain. Tears were running down Clarke’s face. “Now, I said get the fuck out!”

 

“I recorded you. I have everything on video Finn. If you don’t release her now, I’m gonna post it on every social media. Your life will be over Collins. Goodbye football. Goodbye college. Is that what you want?” Lexa hoped her lie would go undetected.

 

Her hopes were met when Finn loosened his grip on Clarke. The determination he had earlier was now gone and he almost looked lost. 

“Delete it. Delete the video and I’ll release her.” He tried to negotiate.

 

“Hell no, release Clarke and I’ll delete it.” Lexa said firmly. 

 

Finn seemed to hesitate but he quickly made his choice. He didn’t release Clarke, not exactly. Instead he pushed her into Lexa. The brunette was thankfully fast enough to catch the blonde. Clarke was shaking, and Lexa wanted to comfort her but she had to deal with Finn first. 

 

********************* IT’S OVER, YOU CAN READ IF YOU WANT TO*********************

 

“Now delete that video!” Lexa faked it. Then she tossed her phone to Finn so he could check himself. 

 

When he was satisfied, he stormed out of the room and shoved Lexa’s phone in her hands on his way out. It’s only when he was out of sight that Lexa allowed herself to focus herself on the crying girl in her arms.

 

“Clarke… Clarke look at me.” Lexa said as gently as she possibly could. Clarke didn’t look up. “Please, look at me.”

 

When Clarke looked up, all Lexa could see in her eyes was sadness. Not even pain. It was sadness that was in those beautiful blue eyes. Lexa swallowed with difficulty and prepared herself to ask the question that was burning her mind.

 

“It wasn’t the first time he hurt you, was it?”

 

Clarke shook her head before burying it in Lexa’s neck and crying harder than before. Lexa tightened her hold on Clarke, but carefully enough as to not hurt the girl. She understood that now was not the right time to talk. Clarke needed comfort. Lexa didn’t have much time to comfort her though because their friends were calling their names and make their way to them. Clarke quickly pushed Lexa away. Lexa saw the panic on Clarke’s face.

 

“They don’t know Lex. I don’t want them to find out. Not like this.” Clarke’s eyes were pleading Lexa to do  _ something _ .

 

Lexa nodded before taking off her jacket and handing it to Clarke. Clarke looked at her with a puzzled expression.

 

“To cover your arm. It’s red, where he… It will bruise.” Lexa said. 

 

Clarke nodded. She put Lexa’s jacket on just in time. Their friends all got in the room. They looked concerned, all of them. Even Lincoln, who didn’t even know Clarke.

 

“We saw Finn storm out of the school.” Anya stated. “We were worried when you two didn’t get out.”

 

“Clarke and him got into a fight.” 

 

Lexa looked at Clarke. Even if she didn’t say a word, Lexa knew that Clarke was grateful for Lexa’s omission. As for Lexa, if Clarke didn’t want to tell her friends now, it was her choice. But she would try and convince Clarke to tell someone. Her parents, the school or even better the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, it didn't turn out the way I thought it would. This was hard to write and way more heavy than intended. Sorry if it was not what you were looking for in this fic.
> 
> It gets way more fluffy from now on. Lexa will teach Clarke what real love feels like. That's when the title will start to make sense.
> 
> I just wanted to point out that I dislike Finn. Like I really do. His douchy attitude was so annoying to me. So if you're looking for a nice Finn, you won't find him in my fics. Sorry.
> 
> Oh and please don't hate Octavia for what she said. She was really upset.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with this chapter. After the last one I kind of struggled with where I wanted the story to go. So I took my time to write so I could be sure of what I wanted this story to be. 
> 
> **THERE IS MENTION OF ABUSE, SINCE CLARKE IS RETELLING WHAT HAPPENED THAT SUMMER WITH FINN. AGAIN THE BEGINNING OF THE MENTION IF CLEARLY MARKED. FEEL FREE TO NOT READ THAT PART**
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this!

Lexa was laying in her bed. It was saturday. It was exactly 1 o’clock and she was waiting for Clarke. If she was honest with herself, Lexa didn’t think Clarke would come. The night before had been so horrible that Lexa was still asking herself if it was real. Lexa didn’t have a chance to talk to Clarke after the incident. She lied because the blonde asked her, but now she wasn’t sure about whether or not she made the right choice. Clarke had barely looked at her after their friends came into the room. She told Raven and Octavia that she wanted to go home and so the girls took her home immediately. Maybe that was it. Maybe they wouldn’t be friends anymore. Maybe Clarke would just shut her off. Push her away. 

 

1:13

 

Clarke was late. She was supposed to be at Lexa’s house at 1. Maybe Lexa should have done more. Maybe she should have beaten the crap out of Finn. Or maybe she should have done nothing. Maybe Clarke didn’t want her to intervene. Lexa rolled herself so she would be on her stomach. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed. Her thoughts were getting so frustrating. Of course she knew she had done the right thing, but a small voice was always telling her Clarke must hate her. The blonde hadn’t tried to contact her since yesterday. No calls, no texts and now she wasn’t showing up to their movie thing. Lexa turned her head away from the pillow to look at the clock. 

 

1:21

 

That was it. Clarke wasn’t coming. Lexa stood up from her bed and decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water to try and calm herself down. She was sad that Clarke hadn’t shown up, or even told her she wouldn’t come. It wasn’t like Clarke owed her anything. Lexa made her way out of her bedroom with a heavy heart and she kept her head low in case Gustus was around. She didn’t want him to notice how she was feeling. However when she passed the living room, she heard her father talking to someone. Not anyone, no, Gustus was actually talking to Clarke. Clarke was there. Clarke was in her living room and talking to her father. She showed up. Lexa couldn’t believe it, so she quickly entered the room and showed herself. Both Clarke and Gustus turned around to look at Lexa. Clarke was still wearing the jacket Lexa had given her the day before to cover the marks Finn had left on her arms. After the initial shock of the interruption, Clarke gave Lexa a shy smile. 

 

“Lexa! I was going to get you but then we started talking and...you know Clarke, you should have stopped me!” Gustus started laughing and Clarke easily joined him. “You’re too polite for you own good kid. Anyway, I’ll let you watch that movie. Have fun girls.”

 

Clarke took a deep breath before walking in Lexa’s way. When they were facing each other, Lexa gave Clarke an encouraging smile that the girl tried to mirror. However, Lexa could see the sadness in Clarke. The girl must have sense that because she dropped the smile and moved toward Lexa’s room. Lexa was about to follow but Gustus stopped her.

 

“Lexa…” Gustus spoke quietly enough so Clarke wouldn’t hear. “I would like you to keep your door open. I know you like her…” Lexa interrupted him.

 

“Nothing’s happening between us. But I’ll keep the door open, don’t worry.”

 

After ending her sentence, Lexa turned around and went down the hall to her bedroom where Clarke was waiting for her. She couldn’t believe what Gustus had just implied. She just hoped that Clarke hadn’t heard any of it. It was so embarrassing. Her cheeks were burning. She took a couple of seconds outside her bedroom door to collect herself. She adjusted her glasses before stepping in the room. Clarke hadn’t sat down. She was standing by the window. Lexa’s jacket was on her desk chair. The brunette could see the bruise that had formed on Clarke’s arms. The cheerleader was looking outside visibly deep into thoughts.

 

“I didn’t think you would come.” Lexa said as softly as she could.

 

Clarke was startled by her words nonetheless. She turned around but as soon as she made eye contact with Lexa, Clarke looked elsewhere. Lexa took a couple steps toward Clarke. She only stopped when she was able to touch the other girl if she wanted to. She didn’t though. She didn’t really think that Clarke would want someone to touch her after the day before. She decided to stay at a safe distance. Where she wasn’t too far if Clarke wanted comfort, and she was far enough so Clarke wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. When it looked like Clarke wasn’t going to answer her, Lexa decided to speak again.

 

“If you don’t want to speak, it’s okay.” Lexa was barely talking above a whisper. “You can get comfortable on the bed if you want to. Or you can take the chair. Whichever you prefer. I’ll put the movie on.”

 

Lexa went to retrieve the movie from her movie shelf and put it in her dvd player. She put the TV on and when everything was finally settled, Lexa turned around. She saw that Clarke had decided to take the bed and it made Lexa smile. Clarke was making herself comfortable. Lexa hoped it was a good sign. Lexa hesitated as to where she should sit. She decided to go for the chair to make sure Clarke would be comfortable during the movie. She wasn’t even sat before Clarke decided to speak up.

 

“Don’t sit on the chair. Please.” Like Lexa before her, the volume of her voice was low. “Come sit on the bed with me.”

 

Lexa nodded before slowly moving to the bed. Clarke was sat on the right  side of the bed, so Lexa took the left. She sat at a safe distance but she quickly understood that Clarke wasn’t having it. Clarke scooted closer and cuddled to Lexa’s side. Lexa was surprised by it but she didn’t fight it. Instead she opened her arms so Clarke could cuddle with her just like they had been on movie night. Just before the movie officially began, Clarke spoke up.

 

“I’m not afraid of you. Please stop acting like I may break at any moment. Just act like before.”

 

Lexa didn’t know what to say, so she nodded so Clarke would know she understood her and agreed to her request. The movie started and the girls fell silent. Lexa thought that this moment could have been perfect if the night before hadn’t happened. Then she scolded herself. Clarke wanted her to act normal, and to do that she had to stop thinking about what had happened. Lexa tried to focus on the movie, but it was no use. With Clarke in her arms she wasn’t sure she could focus on anything. About thirty minutes in the movie, Lexa wasn’t the only one getting restless. Clarke was done. Lexa understood that when the blonde took the remote from where it was resting on the bed and pressed the pause button. Clarke got out of Lexa’s embrace and sat up on the bed. Lexa couldn’t help but to miss the contact. 

 

“I want to be honest with you.” Clarke started, but Lexa could see she was hesitant.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Clarke.” Lexa offered her.

 

“But I want to!” Clarke protested. “ First, I want to tell you that I’ve seen this movie at least ten times with Octavia and Raven.” Lexa frowned with confusion. “When you talked about Romeo and Juliet, it gave me an idea. By acting like it was hard for me to understand the play, I knew you would offer to help. So I did that, and then we had a movie date and I could spend time with you.”

 

“Why…” Clarke quickly stopped Lexa.

 

“Let me talk. Please, let me talk. If I don’t say it all now, I don’t know if I’ll ever have the courage to say it again.” Lexa nodded to let Clarke know she could go on. “I didn’t know how to keep spending time with you after the history project. In fact I didn’t even know if you would still want to spend time with me. So I found an excuse and it worked.” Clarke gave Lexa a sheepish smile. “Now, I guess we’re at the second part of what I wanted to tell you. Which is that I like you. I like you a lot Lexa Woods. I  _ like  _ like you. Do you get it?”

 

“Like in a… romantic way?” Lexa asked incredulously. 

 

Clarke laughed loudly at that. “Yes, Lexa, in a romantic way.” Her smile was genuine and Lexa gave her a smile of her own. “Anyway, I wanted to get to know you and stuff. In fact, I had planned to make a move during the movie. However, what happened yesterday kind of made me rethink that. Which brings us to the third part of this speech.”

 

****Clarke will talk about what happened that summer, if it triggers you, please stop reading here****

 

Clarke took some time after that to continue talking. She took several deep breaths and tried to calm her frantic heart. It would be the first she would talk about what happened to her that summer. How her first high school romance became a nightmare. How Finn had turned from the sweet caring guy to a paranoid abuser. It was hard for her to push past the shame and anger she was feeling. When seconds became minutes, Lexa decided to try and get Clarke out of her head. Lexa softly place her hand on Clarke’s knee to get her attention. After a couple of seconds, Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s and intertwined their fingers. Clarke told Lexa everything. How he became possessive over the summer. How he became completely paranoid when he learned that Clarke was bisexual. How during a fight, Finn slapped her. They were both surprised by it. Finn apologized many times. He said he would never do something like that again. Then their relationship was better. He was his old self again. However, when Finn saw Clarke speaking with Niylah, John Murphy’s older sister and a known lesbian in Polis, he became crazy. He hit her many times. By the time he was finished, Clarke was left with bruises all over her body. The day after she put the blame on a stupid accident, but she broke up with Finn. Clarke decided to stop her story there. Lexa knew what she had to know. She didn’t need to hear about the weeks of terror Clarke endured after the break up.

 

****You can start reading again****

 

“Oh, Clarke…”

 

“Don’t Lexa. I didn’t tell you that so you could pity me.” Clarke’s tone was cold, clearly showing she meant what she said. It took Lexa off guard and she withdrew the hand Clarke was still holding. “I’m sorry…” Clarke said before bowing her head in defeat. “Feelings are not my forte. I hate the look you had in your eyes.”

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know I’m sorry about what happened. I wish I could have been by your side at that time.”

 

“Oh, how I wish I could have known you before him, Lex.” Clarke was looking straight into Lexa’s eyes. “I thought I could do it, you know. I thought I could start something with you and put all that was Finn related in the past. Then yesterday happened and reminded me of how messed up I am. I don’t want to be a burden for you.  You deserve to be happy and it’s clearly not with a mess like me that you’ll get to be happy.”

 

“I don’t agree with you. Being with you would make me happy, and… I-I think I could make you happy too. If you give me the chance to.” Lexa said the words while looking Clarke straight in the eyes. 

 

Clarke eyes welled up with tears. “The thing is, Lexa, that I’m not ready to be in a relationship. Not yet.” Clarke looked down and a single tear ran down her cheek.

 

Lexa wiped Clarke’s tear away gently. Then, she placed her fingers under Clarke’s chin and made the girl look at her. Lexa caressed Clarke’s cheek softly with as much tenderness as she could muster. She gave Clarke a sweet smile, and Clarke returned it. It was a bittersweet smile but it was still a smile. 

 

“I’m willing to wait Clarke. As long as it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for the comments and the kudos. 
> 
> In the original draft of this chapter, Lexa and Clarke shared a kiss. I erased that because it didn't feel right to me. But their first kiss will be soon, I promise. At least now they both know the other likes them back.
> 
> Oh and I heard the outcry for Finn to get his ass kicked by Lexa. It's such a popular demand that I'm definitely thinking of a way to satisfy you! I promise he'll get what he deserves and Clarke won't remain silent about the abuse she suffered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Lexa have a talk about Costia. Clarke and Lexa have gym class together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for all the kind words and kudos! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lexa! Lincoln is here.”  Gustus shouted from the living room.

 

A rush of happiness went through Lexa when she realized that she would be going to school with Lincoln by her side. It had been two years since that had happened. Lincoln and her had always been close, so when he moved to London with Indra it totally broke Lexa’s heart.But now he was back and it could be like before. Lexa got out of her bedroom and went straight to the living room. There he was. For the first time since his return, Lexa took some time to look at her cousin. He was taller than when he went to England. He was more muscular too. But other than that he hadn’t changed a bit. He still had the gentlest smile Lexa had ever seen. He was still the sweetest person she would ever know.

 

“Lexie, are you ready to go?” asked Lincoln with a radiant smile. 

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

Lexa kissed Gustus on the cheek before following Lincoln out of the house. They were both silent for a couple of seconds. Not an awkward silence. It was that kind of silence where you feel good. Just being together is enough. They still had a lot to catch up, but neither of them was in a rush to get it all out. Although there was one thing that was bothering Lincoln.

 

“So… I talked to Costia this week end.” 

 

Lexa’s head turned quickly toward Lincoln.She had a deep frown on her face. She wasn’t confused about the fact that Costia and Lincoln were still talking. They had been really good friends when all of them were living in California. What was confusing her was that Lincoln was talking to her about Costia. Why now?

 

“You did?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yes. I’m only telling you this because… we talked about you Lex.” Lincoln had a look on uncertainty. He knew the break up had been rough on Lexa.

 

“You did.” Lexa’s tone was cold. She didn’t want to talk about this. She didn’t want to know what Costia had to say about her. Lexa was over that, she was over _ her. _

 

“Lex… I know it was hard on you. But she regrets it now.” Lexa snickered at that. “Lex, I swear she does. She misses you.”

 

“It’s been two years. She hasn’t called. She didn’t even sent me a text Lincoln, and you want me to believe she misses me?”

 

“She didn’t know how Lexa! At first she was trying to get over you, and when she understood it wouldn’t happen she didn’t know how to get in touch with you.”

 

“Listen to me,  _ she _ broke up with  _ me _ . It was hard. But now I’m over it.” Lexa wanted Lincoln to understand that Costia was in her past, and that’s where Lexa wanted her to stay. “I’m falling for someone else, Linc.”

 

Lexa had spoken quietly, as she was looking at the ground. Admitting her feelings for Clarke to someone who wasn’t Clarke somehow felt wrong. What they had was so fragile, so new. Lexa barely felt like it was real. She thought about Saturday’s afternoon. About their confessions, about the cuddling, the innocent gestures. Lexa had hold Clarke’s hand for the rest of their time together that day. They had watched a movie and spent time just enjoying being together. Lexa wouldn’t give that up. Not now. She couldn’t give it up.

 

“Is it the cheerleader?”

 

Lincoln’s question caught Lexa off guard. Was she that obvious? Of course she was. Clarke and her had spent a lot of time together since the museum. You had to be a fool to not notice it. 

 

Lexa sighed before answering. “Her name is Clarke.”

 

“So it is the cheerleader. The one who was fighting with her boyfriend.” 

 

“Finn is not her boyfriend! Don’t ever say that again.” Lexa said through gritted teeth. 

 

Lincoln’s eyes went wide. “Sorry, Lex. I didn’t mean to say something wrong.”

 

“No, I’m sorry.” Lexa sighed in exhaustion. This conversation was getting somewhere Lexa didn’t want to go. Somewhere she couldn’t go if she wanted to keep Clarke’s trust. “I shouldn’t have lashed out on you. It’s just that… they’re broken up. They’ve been for a while.”

 

“Oh… Okay then.” Lincoln seemed to think for a moment. “Do you have a chance with her?”

 

A small smile appeared on Lexa’s face. “I think so.” Lincoln mirrored her smile.

 

“I’m happy for you then. But… would you at least think about talking to Costia again? She has a lot to tell you.”

 

“I don’t know Lincoln…” No. Lexa really didn’t want to.

 

“You don’t have to take her back Lexie. Just hear her out. You two were best friends before being more.”

 

“I’ll think about it. Now can you stop talking about Costia. We’re at school.”

 

“Fine! Lead the way Lexie.”

 

*******

 

After dropping Lincoln off at the principal’s office, Lexa made her way to her locker. She was pleasantly surprised to find Clarke leaning on it. Clarke was wearing a jacket even though it was kinda hot for the fall season. Lexa was the only to know the blonde was hiding the bruises on her arms. Lexa shook her head to try and not think about that. Clarke didn’t want to talk about that, she wanted to forget. So Lexa had to do everything she could to not think about it. She wiped the worry and the anger. Lexa put her greatest smile on before getting to Clarke. 

 

“Waiting for someone?” asked Lexa when she was near enough.

 

Clarke turned around with a smile equally as bright as Lexa’s. She walked to Lexa and pulled her in a tight hug. Before Lexa could really enjoy it, Clarke pulled away. She had a worried and guilty look on her face.

 

“Is it okay if I hug you? We didn’t talk about these things on Saturday and…”

 

Lexa interrupted her. “You can hug me whenever you want Clarke.”

 

Then Clarke pulled her in another hug. 

 

“Good.” Clarke whispered near Lexa’s ear. 

 

After a moment they pulled apart. Lexa felt good. Clarke was happy to see her. Clarke wanted to hug her. Clarke liked her. She still had a hard time believing the last one was real.   

 

“So… since we have PE together on first hour, I thought we could go together and you know… hang out before.”

 

“Yeah. Good idea.”

 

Lexa then opened her locker and put her backpack in it. She only took her gym bag with her before following Clarke to the locker room. Both girls were weirdly quiet on their way to the locker room. Neither of them really knew how to act around the other. They both changed into their gym clothes. They changed in the stalls to avoid any awkwardness. When Lexa emerged from her stall, she found Clarke sitting on one of the benches of the locker room. The girl looked uncomfortable, she was looking at the ground and playing with her fingers. Lexa soon understood why. They couldn’t have long sleeved shirt in gym class. Clarke’s bruises were starting to fade, but they were still slightly purple. 

 

“I didn’t think about that before I took my jacket off.” Clarke said.

 

“Oh…” Lexa didn’t know what to say. She sat beside Clarke on the bench. 

 

“What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say?” Clarke’s voice was shaky. Lexa couldn’t stand it anymore so she took the blonde’s hand. 

 

“It’s going to be fine. None of our friends are in this class, so they won’t know. As for the others… Well it’s no one’s business. Just tell them that.” Lexa smile at Clarke. “And I’ll be there. I’ll shield you from them.”

 

Clarke smiled back at Lexa. “You’re something else Lexa Woods, you know that right?”

 

“I just hope it’s a good thing.”

 

“It’s definitely a good thing.”

 

The girls smiled at each other. Their hands only came apart when the bell some girls came through the door. Clarke and Lexa put some distance between them and after a moment they went to the gymnasium. They were alone again.

 

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Clarke spoke up. “I mean… knowing that we like each other but not acting on it.”

 

“Yeah, it is. But we can’t rush this if we want it to work.”

 

“You’re right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this is shorter than the previous chapters but the next one should be soon. 
> 
> Next : Lunch with everyone, Octaven being cute, Clarke will be a little bit jealous and Finn... will be Finn...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it's been a while, sorry about that. I hope this chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments! They are always appreciated.

During gym class, Clarke attracted a lot of curious glances, but Lexa’s glare convinced everyone not to ask questions. Clarke was so grateful to have someone like Lexa by her side. It seemed like every little thing Lexa did was making Clarke’s feelings go deeper. The only person who does ask about Clarke’s bruises is their gym teacher. Clarke lies. She lies, but she lies terribly and the teacher doesn’t actually believe her, Clarke is sure of that. However the teacher let it go, and Clarke would be forever grateful about that. 

 

After the most exhausting gym class ever, Lexa and Clarke go their separate ways. When Lexa sat in English class, she did with a deep sigh. Lexa was ready to have a boring yet relaxing class. Though when she saw Raven coming her way, Lexa knew it wouldn’t be as relaxing as she initially thought.

 

“We have to talk, Woods.” Said Raven while sitting down.

 

Lexa sighed. “Can’t we talk after class? Like at lunch, you know when we’re not supposed to be working.”

 

“No. We can’t.” Raven was serious.

 

Lexa understood then. Raven wanted to talk either about Octavia and her or about what happened with Clarke on Friday. Lexa tightened her jaw in apprehension. The first wasn’t her business and she definitely couldn’t talk about the second.

 

“It’s about Octavia and I.” Raven started visibly nervous.

 

“You don’t have to explain anything.”

 

“Look, I know we barely know each other Woods, but you’re the only one who knows Octavia’s my…” Raven lowered her voice. “...girlfriend. I hate secrets. Really, I can’t stand them. However, Octavia isn’t ready for people to know, so… I kept it to myself. But now you  _ know.”  _

 

That’s when Lexa understood what was happening. Raven wasn’t trying to explain herself, she was trying to relate to someone. She was searching a confidant. Lexa gave Raven a reassuring smile to let the girl know it was okay to talk. 

 

“I just want someone to talk to, you know.” Lexa nodded. “Like when she makes me mad. Or when my love for her is just too big. When we went on a cute date. That kind of things you know.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Lexa’s smile was soft and understanding. 

 

Raven relaxed a little when she saw Lexa’s smile. Then the teacher came in and started the class. After about fifteen minutes of talking about the book they had to read, Romeo and Juliet, the teacher told them to get in pairs and talk about the last chapter they had to read. Lexa rolled her eyes. Pairs. Why do teachers always make them work in pairs. Can’t they all work together? Or alone. 

 

“So, what did you think about that chapter?” Raven asked, clearly bored.

 

Lexa raised a brow in question. “We’re working together?”

 

“Uh, yeah? I mean, if you don’t want to work with me it’s fine…” 

 

Lexa quickly interrupted Raven. “No! I just… I didn’t think you would want to work with me. You usually work with Monty in this class.”

 

“Well, I’m not sitting next to Monty, right? If I wanted to work with him, I would have sat next to him.” Raven turned around to look at where Monty was sitting not too far from them and clearly amused by their conversation. “No offense, dude.” Monty winked at her.

 

Lexa chuckled while opening her book to the chapter they were supposed to talk about. Raven did the same with her own book. After a minute or two of talking about the book,it seemed clear to Lexa that Raven didn’t want to talk about Romeo and Juliet. Now she kind of understood why Clarke had problems with staying in focus. Her friends were exactly the same as her. 

 

“You’re dying to talk about Octavia, aren’t you?” Lexa sighed out.

 

Raven grinned. “See, you already know me so well, Woods. We’re meant to be friends.” It caused Lexa to chuckle and shake her head in amusement. “But yeah, you’re right. The teacher won’t notice I promise!”

 

*******

 

The first time Lexa saw Lincoln that day was at lunch. She was waiting in line to get a plate from the cafeteria when he came jogging to her. Lincoln was holding two lunch boxes and Lexa’s eyes lit up. She knew exactly what it meant.

 

“Lex! I forgot to tell you this morning but your mom made us a lunch.” Lincoln said with a bright smile.

 

Lexa quickly left the line. Her mom’s lunches were the best. It was one of the things she missed the most when her mom and Lincoln were away. The time her mom took to make sure they ate properly. All those little attentions that always warmed up Lexa’s heart. Soon Anya came in the lunchroom with Bellamy by her side.  They were talking and Anya had a small smile on her face. Anya didn’t smile around a lot of people. Lexa was glad her friend was finally letting new people into her life. Bellamy sat at a table and Anya said something to him before making her way to Lexa and Lincoln. 

 

“Come on losers, we’re sitting over there.” Anya said as bored as ever.

 

Lexa and Lincoln followed her to the table where Bellamy, Monty and Jasper were already sitting. As soon as they were sitting, Anya picked a conversation that Lexa wished would have stayed buried. 

 

“So, Lincoln told me that Costia wanted to talk to you.” 

 

Lexa groaned at that. She didn’t want to talk about her ex, not now in front of their new friends. 

 

“Who’s Costia?” Asked Bellamy.

 

“Lexa’s ex-girlfriend.” Anya replied.

 

“What?! Who’s Lexa’s ex-girlfriend?” 

 

It was Raven, Raven who was now sitting down in front of Lexa with Octavia very close to her. But Octavia was not the only one by Raven’s side, Clarke was there. She was looking at Lexa with wide eyes and a confused expression. Were they really gonna talk about their exe’s before they were even a thing? Clarke walked around the table and took the free seat next to Lexa. Lexa could tell Clarke was curious, and she didn’t know what it meant.

 

“Last time I’m gonna say it, after I need an answer Lexa. We’re talking about Costia, who happens to be Lexa’s ex-girlfriend.” Anya said and then looked at Lexa to get an answer to her previous statement.

 

“Well, he did say that she wanted to talk. I didn’t agree to it though.” Lexa said, looking down at her plate.

 

“You said you would think about it, and that’s what I told Costia.” Lincoln said.

 

“You told Costia?” Lexa was shocked, they had talked about it that same morning! 

 

“Yeah, she texted me. She wanted to know if I had a chance to talk with you.”

 

Lexa was about to answer when Clarke decided to speak up. “What does she wants?” Her tone was sharp and it drew a lot more than one pair of eye. 

 

With an amused smile, Anya took pleasure in her answer. “I guess she regrets dumping Lexa’s ass.”

 

Clarke grip on her water bottle was becoming more and more firm, and Lexa was a bit afraid she would squeeze it too hard and splash everyone one at the table. So Lexa did the only thing she could think of. She gently took Clarke’s empty hand in hers under the table. The touch seemed to soothe Clarke almost instantly. The blonde put her bottle down and looked at Lexa. 

 

“Can we talk about something else?” Lexa requested. “Costia’s the last thing I wanna think about right now.”

 

“Oh, I guess we all know the first thing on your mind right now Lexa.” Raven said with a mischievous smile.

 

Everybody at the table started laughing much to Lexa and Clarke’s dismay. The two girls looked at each other with a matching blush coloring their cheeks. Their laughter only subsided when a unpleasant voice was heard.

 

“I guess now I know why you broke up with me, Clarke.” Finn’s voice made Lexa’s blood run cold. “It was to be a dyke with this fucking lesbo.” 

 

Finn’s voice was so loud and angry that almost everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking. People were all watching the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Lexa decided that it was enough. She wouldn’t let Finn disrespect her or Clarke anymore. When she rose from her sit and walked up to him, Lexa didn’t know what she was going to do. She had balled her fist, if it came to a fight she wouldn’t hesitate. But she wouldn’t say she wasn’t afraid. Finn was bigger than her, he would have the upper hand in a fight that was sure. 

 

“What did you just say?” Lexa asked. A smug smile played on Finn’s lips. 

 

Lexa was very close to hitting him when a voice stopped her.

 

“She asked you a question. What did you just call them, Collins?” 

 

In a matter of seconds, John Murphy was standing next to Lexa. The boy was clearly angry, but he seemed really calm about the whole situation. Lexa didn’t know why the Murphy was there. Or even why he would stand up for Clarke and her. 

 

“Stay out of this, Murphy. It has nothing to do with you.” Finn said, angry about the interruption. 

 

“It has everything to do with me!” Murphy roared. “My sister teached me to stand up to homophobic asses like you.”

 

What happened after that is a bit of a blur for Lexa. She was pushed to the side by Murphy. He pushed her out of harm's way before launching at Finn. Surprisingly enough, Murphy had the upper hand in the fight. It all happened really fast but Murphy punched Finn so many times that the boy was soon on the ground. Then the teachers came bursting into the cafeteria and separated the two boys. They were both dragged out of the lunch room. Lexa was still standing up, a bit stunned by what had just happened. Soon, her friends were all around her asking if she was all right. However there was only one thing on her mind. She didn’t Murphy to take all the blame for what had happened.

 

“I have to talk with the principal on behalf of Murphy.”

 

Lexa tried to walk away from her friends but a firm hand prevented her from going. Lexa soon realized the hand belonged to Clarke. The blonde got closer to Lexa.

 

“Lexa, you don’t have to do anything. Please…”

 

Without thinking twice, Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug. She squeezed Clarke to let her know everything would be fine.

 

“I won’t tell anything that have to do with you. I just have to make sure Finn doesn’t get away with this. Not like he got away with…”

 

Clarke squeezed Lexa to let her know she understood. She still didn’t feel good about Lexa going to the principal, but deep down she knew she couldn’t stop the brunette. Lexa was too good to let someone fall if she thought it was her fault. That was another thing that made Clarke’s heart grow fond of Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I feel like it's not that good. But I've been working on it for hours now. So here it is. Let me know what you thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Murphy goes in the principal's office. Lincoln has some news for Lexa. Lexa comforts Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It hasn't been that long since last chapter, so I'm kind of proud of myself.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this one! I don't know why but it feels special to me.
> 
> Anyway your comments and kudos are always so appreciated, a big thank you!

When Lexa got to the principal’s office, she could practically hear the frantic beating of her heart. It was as if it wanted to get out of her chest. She didn’t know what she was doing. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. Lexa only knew she had to get Murphy out of trouble. He didn’t deserve it. Being a part in a fight meant so much trouble that only thinking about it made Lexa’s head ache. Suspension, detention, marked permanently on your school file… But principal Becca was a friend of Indra’s. Lexa knew that Becca would believe her if she talked on behalf of Murphy. At least Lexa had to try. Upon her arrival, Lexa noticed that Murphy was sitting on a chair outside of the office clutching a bloody tissue to his nose. So Finn had lended a few punches… Speaking of Finn, he was nowhere to be found. Lexa supposed he was already in the office. Lexa took some tissues from the box on the secretary’s desk before moving toward Murphy and handing them out to him. The boy looked up and frowned when he realized who she was. He roughly took the tissues before speaking up.

 

“What are you doing here, Woods?” Murphy’s tone was bored and Lexa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

 

“I thought I could come and tell the principal all of this wasn’t your fault.” Lexa took a sit to Murphy’s right. “Since you kind of saved me from getting beat up.”

 

Murphy snickered. “He would have seriously mess you up. Finn’s an asshole. He wouldn’t mind hitting a girl.” 

 

“If only you knew…” Whispered Lexa while looking down at the ground.

 

Murphy gave her a curious look, but Lexa missed it because suddenly her shoes seemed to be fascinating. Lexa had spoken too much. She shouldn’t have said that, she knew it. It had come out of her mouth before she knew it. She had promised Clarke she wouldn’t talk about that, so she shouldn’t. Why was it so easy to talk to Murphy?

 

Soon, Finn was coming out of the office. His face was all messed up and he was clutching the right side of his chest in pain. Lexa felt a sick kind of joy at seeing him in pain. 

 

“Sit there while you wait for your parents, M. Collins.” Ordered a stern version of Becca.

 

When the principal turned her attention to John Murphy, she was surprised to find the daughter of her friend sitting next to him. Lexa Woods wasn’t a troublemaker. She wasn’t part of the fight, so why was she there?

 

“Lexa, what are you doing here?” Gently asked Becca, walking toward Murphy and Lexa.

 

“I… I want to talk on behalf of Murphy. There’s some things you need to know.”

 

From the corner of her eyes, Lexa could see that Finn was angry about her interruption. His swollen face was contorted in anger. For the second in not so long, Lexa felt joy about causing that kind of reaction to Finn. Becca looked from Lexa to Murphy, then from Murphy to Lexa. She sighed before signaling for them to follow her into the office.

 

“Fine, come on in you two.”

 

They both followed principal Becca into the office. Suddenly Lexa started to feel nervous. What if it went wrong and she was dragged in the conflict? She didn’t want that. But Murphy was there because her protected Clarke and her, and she owe him to be here… Lexa looked at the floor quickly and adjusted her glasses. She took a deep breath before looking back up and sitting down on the chair next to Murphy. Becca opened Murphy’s file and looked at them for a couple of seconds, surely she was waiting for one of them to start talking. Lexa and Murphy looked at each other. “Talk.” Murphy mouthed. 

 

“No, you go first!” Whispered Lexa as quietly as possible.

 

“Listen kids, I need to get Murphy’s side of the story and then Lexa should say what she has to say.”

 

Murphy looked at Lexa again. She gave him an encouraging smile, all he did was roll his eyes before starting to talk.

 

“Finn was being an asshole so I made him shut up.” Lexa winced at John’s words. He clearly wasn’t helping his case. Becca shook her head in exasperation.

 

Lexa quickly stepped in. “What he means is… Finn said some homophobic slurs about Clarke Griffin and me. I stood up to him, but Finn was being an ass… I mean he was being impossible. So Murphy jumped in before things could go wrong.” 

 

Becca raised an eyebrow after Lexa’s last sentence because things had gone wrong. There had been a fight.

 

“What I mean is that he jumped in so I wouldn’t be involved in a fight. To be honest, he was only standing up for me.”

 

Becca looked at Murphy to get confirmation of what Lexa was saying. He nodded his agreement. The principal nodded and started reading something in Murphy’s file. That’s when Lexa realized his file was huge. She had never seen a student file so huge in her life. She looked at him incredulously, Murphy simply smiled before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“A fight is too big of an offense for me to let it go.” Finally said Becca. “But I see there was some circumstances that led to the fight… I’m going to give you two weeks of detention, Mr. Murphy and I will leave this… incident out of your file.”

 

Lexa and Murphy both released a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding. No suspension and no mark on his file. They couldn’t have hoped for more. 

 

“Now go to class, both of you.” Said added Becca.

 

Both of them got up and moved to the door quickly.

 

“Oh, and Lexa… Say hi to Indra for me, will you?”

 

“Of course, Miss Pramheda.” Lexa sent Becca her sweetest smile before going out of the office.

 

Lexa was relieved to see Finn was gone when they got out of the office.

 

“Who’s Indra?” Asked Murphy with the same bored tone he always used.

 

“My mother.”

 

“Oh…” Murphy said in understanding. “Is that why I got off so easy? Your mom knows the principal.”

 

“They’re friends and I guess Becca was willing to hear me out because of it, yes.”

 

Murphy smirked. “I guess it’s a good thing to have you on my side then.” He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Oh and… I owe you a thanks… I guess.” 

 

Lexa could see it took everything to Murphy to tell her that. So she smiled and give him a little pat on the back.

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Don’t do that again Woods.” He warned with a scowl.

 

*******

 

Lexa and Lincoln were walking home after school and Lexa could tell something was eating Lincoln inside. She grabbed his elbow and stopped him from walking. He gave her a puzzled look. Lexa stared at him until he started to squirm under her gaze.

 

“Fine, fine!” He said. “Costia’s coming over this weekend. There, I said it!” 

 

“What? Why?!” Lexa couldn’t believe her ears.

 

“Well, she called after you left to defend Murphy during lunch.” Lincoln started walking again, after a moment Lexa followed him. “I told her how much I missed her, you know we were close friends back in Cali… I don’t know we were talking and then I invited her over. I didn’t think about what it would mean for you… or Clarke at the time. Sorry Lex…”

 

Lexa groaned at his words. How could she stay angry with him when he was so sweet? 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with it when the time comes. But please, just stop talking about her in front of me for the rest of the week, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Lincoln gave Lexa a tentative smile, which she returned without hesitation.

 

*******

 

**Clarke Griffin** ♥

 

_ Hey you :) _

 

**Lexa**

 

_ Hey back :) _

 

**Clarke Griffin** ♥

 

_ I didn’t get the chance to speak with you after what happened at lunch. Is everything alright? _

 

**Lexa**

 

_ Yes. Everything is perfect, don’t worry about it. _

 

**Clarke Griffin** ♥

 

_ I hate that he ruined our lunch… He ruins everything. _

 

**Lexa**

 

_ He won’t ruin things for you anymore. I’m there now. He won’t get to make you feel bad anymore, I promise. _

 

**Clarke Griffin** ♥

 

_ Is it okay if I tell you I really like you? _

 

**Lexa**

 

_ Yeah, it is. I really like you too Clarke. _

 

**Clarke Griffin** ♥

 

_ I wish I wasn’t so messed up. That way I could just be with you _ .

 

When Lexa read those words her heart sank. She never wanted Clarke to feel that way. She didn’t think twice before dialing Clarke’s number to call her. It only took one ring before Clarke answered the call.

 

“Hey…” Clarke’s voice wasn’t normal.

 

Lexa could tell Clarke had been crying. Words got caught in Lexa’s throat. She wasn’t good with people who were crying. She never knew what to say.

 

“Hey… You seemed… upset over text. I just wanted to call and check if everything was alright.” Lexa was relieved to hear a little laugh on the other end of the call.

 

“You’re so… you.” Clarke said barely above a whisper. “Don’t worry about me okay? Hearing your voice actually make me feel better. So… will you please keep talking to me?”

 

Lexa could feel butterflies flying all around in her stomach. Was it possible to fall harder for someone every time you interacted with them? Because that was exactly what was happening to Lexa.

 

“Of course.” Agreed Lexa. “How about… we get to know each other. I mean, I like who you are as a person, but I barely know anything about you.”

 

“That’s a pretty good idea Lex.”

 

That’s how Lexa and Clarke got to know little things about the other. Lexa learned that Clarke was an artist. She liked to draw and paint. Though it was her passion, she wasn’t going to pursue it as a career. She was going to follow in her mother’s footstep and become a doctor. Lexa understood that Clarke wasn’t really happy about that, but she sensed that Clarke’s mother wasn’t really a subject the blonde wanted to talk about. In return, Lexa told Clarke about her love for books. How every book she had loved now sat in her private library. How it was a shared passion with Gustus. Lexa told Clarke she would study history and hopefully become a university teacher. Both girls learned they had a common love for chess, they promised to play together one day. Around midnight, Clarke told Lexa she had to go to sleep. They hanged up reluctantly. Lexa fell asleep with the biggest smile that night. She couldn’t believe how Clarke made her so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Hope you enjoyed this! Give me your thoughts :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch on Friday with the delinquents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I knooooooow, the chapter is short. I promise the next one will be longer. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this!

Friday morning came by before Lexa even knew it. The week had been great. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln were now having lunch with Clarke and the others everyday. Lincoln tried out for the football team and got in, which made him really happy. He didn’t try to flirt with Octavia anymore, so Raven was really happy too. Anya had told Lexa that she was going on another date with Bellamy after the Friday game. Things were starting to get serious between them and Lexa couldn’t be happier for her friend. Murphy and Lexa had a tentative friendship. They didn’t really hang out, but when they passed each other in the hallway they always said hello. Finn got suspended for three days after the fight. Friday was the day of his return but Murphy glare kept him away from both Lexa and Clarke. As for them, Clarke and Lexa spoke everyday. At school, in texts or by phone. They got to know each other better. They would talk about anything and everything. Lexa was so happy to get closer to the blonde. As for Clarke, she had never felt so wanted and cared for by someone other than her parents before Lexa. She wasn’t sure how to act most of the time, but she knew that she wasn’t willing to lose Lexa. 

 

Lexa was late for lunch. Her experiment in chemistry class took her longer than it should have. Chemistry was a nightmare for Lexa, she couldn’t believe how bad she was at it. So the brunette quickly went to her locker and put her books in it before moving to the lunch room. All of her friends were there, and her seat next to Clarke had been saved. Lincoln even got her lunch out for her. In that moment she felt lucky. Lucky to be surrounded by some of the most amazing people in the world. When she sat down, the conversations didn’t really stop. The only person who really stopped what she was doing was Clarke. She turned to look at Lexa and gave her one of her special smile. The one she saved for Lexa. Lexa was about to speak up but Lincoln quickly waved at her to get her attention.

 

“What is it Linc?” Lexa said a little bit annoyed.

 

Lincoln gathered some courage before speaking. “I need a favor.” 

 

“Okay, what is it?” Lexa was curious, her cousin wasn’t the kind to be nervous about anything.

 

“Well you know I’m playing tonight, right?” Lexa nodded. “But… Costia is getting in town around five and I’m still going to be here to practice before the game. So, I thought you could go over to your mom’s house and keep her company.”

 

“No.” Lexa’s answer was blurted out. She didn’t even take a second to think about it.

 

“But, Lexa, I can’t leave her alone with your mom. They liked each other and I wouldn’t have a problem with leaving them back in California. But, you know, since Cos broke up with you, Indra doesn’t like her as much as she used to.” 

 

Lexa groaned internally when he mentioned the fact that Costia had broken up with her. Lexa didn’t feel like sharing this part of her life. It had been so hard at the time. Lexa didn’t want any of their friends to ask questions about the break up. Because honestly, she didn’t know how she would react. 

 

“What are we supposed to do Lincoln?” Lexa asked.

 

“Well… You could talk.” It sounded more like a question to Lexa.

 

“I never agreed to that. Did you ever stop for a second and try to think about how I feel?” Lexa was more than annoyed now. “You want me to go over to my mom’s to keep company to my ex who wants to _ talk _ .” Lincoln seemed to think about it.

 

“I’m sorry Lexa. I realize I didn’t really give you any choice in this. I’ll tell Indra to deal with Costia. But you’ll still have to deal with her at the game.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes and started to unwrap her lunch. She was angry and annoyed. In fact, she felt such strong emotions that her hands were shaking. Without realizing it she stopped unwrapping her lunch and looked at her hands. They hadn’t shook that hard for a long time. Lexa was so wrapped up in her own head that she didn’t realize someone was talking to her. She only snapped out of her thoughts when a gentle hand squeezed her knee. That’s what got her attention. Lexa quickly turned to her right and looked at Clarke. Clarke’s smile was gentle and it helped Lexa to click back into reality.

 

“Where did you go?” Asked Clarke in a whisper.

 

“What?” Lexa answered not really understanding. She hadn’t even moved.

 

“You looked so far away. You were so deep in your own head you didn’t hear me talk.” Clarke said really gently.

 

“I, uh,my hand was shaking.” It was out of Lexa’s mouth before she even knew it. What a stupid answer.

 

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah, I saw that.” Clarke took Lexa’s right hand in hers. “You know… I don’t know your history with Costia. But I know that you owe her nothing. Not even to let her explain herself to you. If you don’t want to see her, you don’t have to.”

 

Lexa smiled at Clarke’s words. The blonde was worried about her. It was so sweet that Lexa felt her heart burst with care for the other girl. Lexa squeezed the hands that were holding hers. When Clarke looked her in the eyes, Lexa winked at her. 

 

“Everything will be fine, and you’re right. I don’t have to, but someday I’ll have to talk to her.” Lexa sighed before adjusting her glasses. “She broke up with me a week before I moved here. She didn’t want a long distance relationship. We didn’t talk that week. At all. It’s been two years.”

 

“You left things unresolved. You need closure.” Clarke stated.

 

“Yeah, I do. I don’t want to, but I need to.” 

 

Clarke nodded and took a shaky breath before looking down. “I hope you’ll find that closure.” Her smile was fake, Lexa knew it.

 

“Clarke… It changes nothing for us, okay? I’m still waiting for you. I still… want you.”

 

After that Clarke looked up and Lexa was shocked to see surprise in her eyes. The blonde looked so surprised to hear Lexa say she would wait for her again. Clarke couldn’t really understand why Lexa was so serious about her. Clarke didn’t feel like she had anything to offer. But Lexa kept reminding her she wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Anya shouted.

 

It took a moment for Lexa and Clarke to understand Anya was trying to get  _ their  _ attention. They quickly let go of each other’s hands. By the time they were looking at Anya, they were always wearing a matching blush. Anya had the smuggest smile ever on her face. She was so proud she’d been the one calling them out.

 

“So, I was wondering, when’s the wedding?”

 

“Shut up, Anya!” Lexa called her best friend off quickly before looking at Clarke to be sure the girl was fine. She was surprised to find the blonde laughing. “Clarke!”

 

Clarke ignored Lexa and decided to answer Anya’s question instead. 

 

“Well, I’ll wait for our first date before agreeing to marry her.”

 

Everyone at the table started to laugh after that. Lexa was a bit embarrassed but she wasn’t willing to let it show. If Clarke wanted to put her on the stop, Lexa could do it too.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to go on that date then.” 

 

It was a proposition for a date. Clarke knew it. She also knew that Lexa would wait if she wasn’t ready, and after all Clarke had kinda brought that proposition on herself with her reply to Anya. It’s all it took for her to agree.

 

“Yeah, I guess we do have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this.
> 
> To everyone who are worried about Costia and what it means for Clexa : DON'T WORRY. Costia is not there to cause trouble. I promise. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks to all of you!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night's game! Jealous Clarke. Costia and Lexa have a talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So Clexa doesn't really interact in this chapter. But this chapter was really needed. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.

A month ago, if you’d told Lexa she was gonna spend her Friday nights watching football games at her school, she would have laughed. Now, it was her reality and she was quite happy about that. Friends to spend time with, a beautiful girl to look at and Lincoln playing. Lexa was currently walking toward the bleachers with Anya and Bellamy. The newly official couple was holding hands. Lexa would have teased Anya about it,but she refrained. She didn’t want her friend to be shy about it, actually she was happy Anya was feeling so free with Bellamy. Lexa was having a really serious conversation with Bellamy and Anya was rolling her eyes at their nerdiness.

 

“You can’t tell me you liked that movie, it was horrible!” Lexa exclaimed, shocked by Bellamy’s statement.

 

“I don’t see what is so bad about that movie. Yeah it was kinda rushed but it was also good.” Bellamy said and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“You don’t see what… God, Anya back me up!” Lexa turned to look at her friend with pleading eyes.

 

Anya sighed at the frustration of being dragged in their conversation. 

 

“The Last Airbender’s movie adaptation is the worst movie I’ve ever seen.”

 

Bellamy opened his mouth just to close it a second after. He looked at the ground and mumbled to himself. Lexa couldn’t help the smug smile that appeared on her face. She quickly regretted it when Anya punched her shoulder.

 

“Hey!” Lexa protested.

 

“Don’t look so smug.” 

 

Lexa shook her head and laughed a little. They soon got to the front of the bleachers where their friends had saved them some seats. The three of them were a bit late, so Lexa was pleasantly surprised to see Clarke and the cheerleaders already on the field. They hadn’t started their routine yet though so Clarke was only talking to her squad. Lexa was about to sit down next to Anya when she heard her mother calling her name. Lexa turned around and tried to spot her mother. She swallowed with difficulty when she spotted Indra. Costia was sitting next to her mother. She was sitting there and she was as beautiful as ever, but Lexa was relieved to notice she felt nothing when she saw Costia. She didn’t feel the spark she used to feel. No, that spark was now reserved to Clarke. That’s why she didn’t hesitate to go over there and speak to them. She excused herself to her friends before moving a few rows up to see Indra and Costia. 

 

Lexa was nervous. She hadn’t spoken to Costia in two years. She didn’t know what was going to happen. Costia smiled softly at Lexa. The same smile she had when they were friends, but not the one she had when they were more. Maybe all she had missed was Lexa’s friendship. Maybe she had moved on. At least that’s what Lexa was hoping.

 

Lexa greeted her mother and softly kissed her on the cheek. Then she moved to Costia. The girl got up and Lexa didn’t know what to do. So she extended her hand and hoped that a handshake was okay. Costia looked at Lexa’s extended hand. She then looked Lexa in the eyes before quirking an eyebrow.

 

“A handshake? Really Lex, you won’t even give me a hug?” Costia’s voice was shaky, the usually confident girl was nervous.

 

Lexa swallowed and adjusted her glasses before replying. “I- I didn’t know what to do. But I guess a hug would be okay.”

 

Lexa and Costia both moved to hug each other. The hug probably lasted longer than it should have, Lexa realized. She was about to move out of it, when Costia whispered something.

 

“I’m so glad to see you again, Lexie.”

 

*******

 

When Clarke ended her speech to her squad, she quickly shot a look to where her friends were sitting. She was hoping to get a smile or a wave from Lexa, but the girl wasn’t sitting with their friends. Clarke quickly scanned the bleachers in hope to find the other girl. She did find her, sitting next to a woman with dark skin and short hair. Indra. Lexa’s mother, Clarke had seen her on some of the pictures in Lexa’s home. On the other side of Lexa’s mother was sitting a girl with slightly lighter skin. The girls was talking to Lexa and Indra. It was Costia, Lexa’s ex girlfriend. It must have been anyway. Even from where she stood on the field, Clarke could tell the girl was beautiful  _ and _ giving heart eyes to Lexa. Clarke quickly told her squad to get in position, but she moved to the cheerleaders bench and took her phone from her bag.

 

**Griffindor**

 

_ Tell me the girl sitting with Lexa and her mother isn’t Costia. _

 

Clarke saw Raven and Octavia talking for a few seconds. Then they looked behind them and talked to Anya.

 

**Ravenclaw**

 

_ Sorry, Clarkey. She is. _

 

Okay. Clarke was jealous. She was able to admit that. But she didn’t have to be, right? Lexa said she was waiting for her. They even talked about going on a date. Lexa even said she  _ wanted  _ her. Clarke had nothing to worry about. Lexa wasn’t Finn. Lexa wasn’t going to hurt her, in any way. 

 

After Clarke had convinced herself enough, she moved to the center of the field to join her squad. She had a game to start after all.

 

*******

 

About half way through the game,Lexa successfully moved to sit next to her friends. Of course she noticed the dirty glare she was receiving from both Raven and Octavia. She knew how it must look for them. She had sat and talked with her ex for a long time. During half time, Raven moved from her seat and sat next to Lexa. Both of them looked at each other for a while. Then Raven sighed and looked down.

 

“Listen, Lexa. I like you. I’m glad to call you a friend now. But if you hurt Clarke, in any way,  I’ll kill you. I won’t even hesitate. That girl…” Raven pointed at Clarke in the center of the field. “She deserves the world. She had the biggest heart on earth. She doesn’t deserves all the shit she’s dealt with. So make her happy, or get the fuck out of her life. Did I make myself clear?”

 

Lexa blinked a few times. “Yeah, you did.”

 

Raven smiled brightly. “Good! Now I’m going back to my…” she lowered her voice. “Girlfriend.” Raven winked at Lexa before standing up and giving her a playful slap on the back. 

 

Lexa stood up to get a water bottle from the stand outside the bleachers. After waiting in line to get the water, Lexa started to walk toward the stairs to get back to her seat. She was about to climb the first step when a hand grabbed her elbow gently. Lexa turned and was then face to face with Costia.

 

“Lexa, can we talk?” Costia said, full of hope.

 

“Now?” Costia nodded. “ But the game is about to start again and…”

 

“Please, Lex.” 

 

Lexa nodded her agreement before following her ex behind the stand. She couldn’t help to notice it was in that exact same spot she’d found Raven and Octavia fighting the week before. They stood there facing each other for a good minute. Lexa could hear the crowd getting excited about the game resuming. 

 

“I thought you wanted to talk, Costia.” Lexa said in a breath.

 

“I lost you, didn’t I?” That got Lexa’s attention. She looked Costia in the eyes and was at a loss for words. “I mean, you moved on. You moved on because I messed up.”

 

“I don’t get it. You broke up with me.  _ You _ told  _ me _ you didn’t want a long distance relationship.” Lexa was frustrated now, she began to pace around to try and clear her head. “You told me our relationship wasn’t strong enough. You broke my heart!” 

 

“Didn’t you think about the fact that maybe I broke mine too?!” Costia was crying and she was trying to keep up with Lexa’s pacing. “Hell, Lexa when you told me you were moving, I thought my heart was going to die. I loved you so much…”

 

Costia moved and stopped Lexa from moving. She took Lexa’s hands in hers to get all her attention. Lexa was crying too.

 

“When I first met you, I thought to myself ‘This girl is the the one. She’s the love of my life’. Then we got together and you were in love with me too. How do you think I felt when you told me you were moving?” Costia released Lexa’s hands and turned her back to the girl. “I reacted poorly. I know it. But I thought… I thought that one day we would be reunited and we would get to be together again. I thought we were soulmates. However, I can see that you don’t feel the same.”

 

Costia turned around. All Lexa could read on her face was hurt. Lexa wasn’t in love with Costia anymore, but it didn’t mean she wanted to see the girl in that state because of her. Lexa moved with the purpose to comfort her, but Costia quickly stopped her by raising a hand.

 

“I saw you looking down at the field. I saw the fondness on your face. What’s her name?”

 

Lexa hesitated. She opened her mouth and closed it.

 

“Clarke. Her name is Clarke.”

 

Costia nodded before walking out of behind the stand. This was it. The conversation was over. Lexa took a moment to try and compose herself before stepping out too. As she was walking out, she wiped her face and momentarily didn’t look where she was going. She bumped into someone, a guy. She was about to apologize when she recognized the boy she’d just bumped into.

 

“Hey cutie, what happened? Do I need to beat Finn’s ass again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Give me your thoughts.
> 
> A big thank you for all of your comments and kudos. I love how you get invested in what is happening in this story. I really didn't expect those kind of reactions


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I left you for so long. I hope this chapter will make up for it. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who are still reading this! Enjoy!

“It has nothing to do with him.” Replied Lexa in a breath. “Oh and I wouldn’t cry because of him. He’s not worth it.”

 

“Is there someone I can beat up to make you happier?” Said Murphy with a firm smirk in place.

 

Lexa laughed at his offer. “No, Murphy. By the way, not every problem can be solved by your two fists.”

 

“Well, it’s the only that works for me.”

 

That sentence made Lexa so curious about Murphy’s life that she almost started to ask question. Before she could, the boy grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her behind the stand. 

 

“Seriously Lexa…” Murphy started looking everywhere but at Lexa. “If you need me to listen to you, I can do that.”

 

Lexa frowned in curiosity. “Why do you care?”

 

Murphy chuckled. He sighed before ruffling his own hair nervously. 

 

“You’re just like my sister, Niylah. You have the same fire in your eyes. She’s the only one I have left now. You make me think of her, and I guess that’s why I feel protective of you.”

 

Lexa didn’t know what to say. She sure hadn’t expected that. Lexa opened her mouth before closing it. When she opened it again, the only that got out was a “oh”.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just tell me what happened.” Murphy quickly said before adding something else. “If you want to.”

 

Lexa hesitated for a moment, but she saw no harm in telling Murphy what had happened. 

“Lincoln, my cousin, invited my ex over here for the weekend. She broke my heart back in California and now I just fought with her.”

 

“Well, that’s shitty of Lincoln.” When Lexa didn’t say anything, Murphy started talking again. “So I’m not good with feelings and stuff but if that girl broke your heart, she’s definitely not worth your time.”

 

“Yeah…” Lexa felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 

She took her phone out of her pocket. She had several texts from her friends.

 

**Reyes**

 

_ Woods where are you? _

 

**Anya**

 

_ I saw Costia coming back. She looks like she’s been crying. What happened? _

 

_ Lexa, I swear if you don’t answer me… _

 

_ Seriously where are you? _

 

**Clarke Griffin** **♥**

 

_ You’re not in the bleachers anymore. I miss your face. _

 

_ Lex, the game is almost over, where are you? _

 

Lexa didn’t want anyone to worry about her. However she also didn’t want to just leave Murphy like that. He’d been so great with her. She was still looking at her phone when she felt John’s presence near her. 

 

“Looks like your friends are worrying about you. You should go back, and I should too. My girlfriend is worrying too.”

 

After completing his sentence, Murphy showed his phone to Lexa. He had a couple of texts coming from a girl called Emori, his girlfriend without a doubt. 

 

“You’re right. The game is almost over anyway.” Lexa put her phone in her pocket. Murphy and her started to walk toward the stairs of the bleachers. “Thank you Murphy… for being such a good friend.”

 

“Who said we were friends?” Lexa quickly turned to look at him. He had his signature smirk in place. Lexa punched him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Asshole.” 

 

They both laughed before parting ways to go to their respective seats. When Lexa got near her seat she saw every pair of eyes turn to her. Lexa could see the questions in their eyes, the worry too. She was surprised to see concern in Octavia too, their relationship was always on rocky ground. Lexa sat down expecting them to all ask their questions. However the only one who talked was Anya.

 

“You okay Lex?” Anya’s tone was gentle, as gently as the look in her eyes. Something that was rarely seen.

 

“I will be.”

 

** *** **

 

The game ended with Arkadia’s team winning. Everyone was excited by the win. Lexa was glad Lincoln’s first game was a success. The crowd was still screaming and the players were celebrating their victory on the field. The cheerleaders had joined them, but Lexa saw Clarke take her bag and go to the locker room. The brunette took her phone and quickly dialed the blonde.

 

“Hey Lex.” Clarke answered.

 

“Hey, you’re not celebrating with everyone.”

 

“I didn’t feel like it.”

 

Clarke was quiet. It wasn’t like herself to shut people off like that. Lexa started to worry.

 

“Can I meet you at the locker room’s door?” Lexa tentatively asked.

 

“If you want to.” Clarke said after a while.

 

“I’ll meet you there.” 

 

Then the line went dead. What was happening? Everything was good between them. Why was Clarke so cold all of a sudden? Lexa walked faster than usual to get to the locker room. She waited in front of the door for what felt like an eternity. She paced back and forth in front of the door to try and calm her nerves. Lexa was so nervous her palms were sweating. She adjusted her glasses for what felt like the hundredth time in a handful of minutes. When the door finally opened, Lexa found herself dreading the outcome of their conversation. Clarke got out of the locker room and she was now facing Lexa. They were completely alone. No one was changing themselves yet.

 

“Are you and Costia back together?” Clarke’s voice was cold. The same Lexa had heard on the phone.

“What?” Lexa didn’t understand what Clarke had just said. “Why do you think that?”

 

“Oh come on Lex! I’m not stupid. I saw you sitting with her and your mother. You disappeared for the second half of the game with her.” Lexa could tell Clarke was getting angry.

 

“It’s not what you think…” 

 

Before Lexa could explain herself, Clarke rolled her eyes and tried to walk away from her. Lexa reacted quickly and put herself in front of Clarke. When Lexa saw fear creep itself in Clarke’s eyes, the brunette cursed herself. Lexa took a step back and lifted her hands to make sure Clarke knew she meant her no harm. 

 

“Please Clarke, let me talk.” Hesitation was all Lexa could read in Clarke. Lexa sighed resigning herself. “If you really don’t want to then you can go. I’m sorry I blocked your way, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“Are you back with Costia?” Clarke’s voice was fragile and Lexa felt her heart tighten.

 

“No. I’m not.” 

 

Clarke nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling to compose herself. Clarke sat on a bench that was near the door of the locker room. She looked exhausted.

 

“I’m sorry I made a scene.” 

 

Lexa walked slowly to the bench and took a seat next to Clarke. Before talking, Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers. 

 

“Don’t be.” Lexa whispered. “Next time, just let me explain myself okay? Communication is the key to a healthy relationship.”

 

Clarke snickered. “My mother says the same thing.” 

 

“Then she’s right. If we don’t talk to each other, how do you expect our relationship to work?”

 

A heavy sigh escaped Clarke’s lips. “I guess you’re right. Sorry, I kind of mocked you. I guess I’m just not the queen of ‘healthy relationship’.”

 

“I won’t hurt you Clarke. Not on purpose anyway. You just need to trust me and talk to me when you’re afraid. Then we’ll sort things out.” 

 

Clarke nodded her head. She was looking at their hands. Clarke was playing with Lexa’s fingers. Her heart was so full of emotions. Lexa was making Clarke feel so many different emotions at the same time. Her feelings for Lexa were only growing every time she spent time with her. Clarke looked up at Lexa’s face and saw that the girl was looking right back. Clarke looked straight at Lexa’s beautiful green eyes. She felt like she could get lost in the forest that was Lexa’s eyes. Clarke’s eyes flickered from Lexa’s eyes to her lips, then to her eyes again. She looked in Lexa’s eyes looking for an answer to a silent question. When Lexa nodded her consent, Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it happened. Give me your thoughts! 
> 
> As always I'm very thankful for the comments and kudos I've received on this fic. You guys are amazing!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Lincoln fight. Clarke and Lexa are cute af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me! I knoooow it's been more than a week. But this chapter is kinda long. So I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Enjoy!

The kiss hadn’t last long. It had been a simple touch of their lips but it had been enough for the two girls. They were looking at each other, simply happy to be together. Silence had filled the room and neither Lexa nor Clarke had dared to break it. They were still holding hands, and they were sharing small shy smiles. Suddenly noises started to come through the door of the locker room and the moment was over. The football players and the cheerleaders were changing themselves and talking rather loudly. 

 

“We could move to the parking lot and meet the others.” Suggested Lexa.

 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Clarke said in a whisper. 

 

They both got up from the bench with their hands still linked together. Lexa looked down at their joined hand.

 

“Do you want me to keep your hand in mine?” Lexa asked a bit unsure of herself.

 

“Would you mind?” Clarke said without hesitation.

 

“No, absolutely not.” Lexa said. “But what do you want us to tell the others?”

 

“The truth. We’re not together yet, but we’re getting there.”

 

Lexa smiled at Clarke’s words and nodded her agreement. They walked out of the school hand in hand and Lexa couldn’t help but think that it felt right. Clarke’s hand in hers made Lexa feel funny. Lexa started to worry about her palm. Was it sweaty? Lexa hoped not. With her free hand, Lexa adjusted her glasses, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed to Clarke.

 

“You’re nervous.” Clarke stated softly. “Why?”

 

“Uh, I was just… I mean I was wondering if my palm was sweaty.” Lexa could feel the blush that appeared on her face.

 

Lexa’s words instantly put a smile on Clarke’s face. “It’s not. Stop worrying.”

 

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand just before they got close to their friends. Anya, Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper were all chatting by their cars. Bellamy and Lincoln had yet to join them. When their friends noticed them, Lexa and Clarke were met by mixed emotions. Confusion, happiness, worry… 

 

“Did we miss something? I thought you two weren’t together yet.” Monty asked.

 

“It’s… let’s call it recent development.” Clarke started. “We’re not together, we didn’t even go on a date yet.” 

 

With her last sentence, Clarke gave Lexa a look full of reproach. Lexa knew Clarke was only kidding, so the brunette fake laughed. Before anyone else could say something more, the two boys that were missing from their friend group appeared. Bellamy and Lincoln were clearly still very happy about their win. However a frown soon appeared on Lincoln’s face. Lexa followed his gaze to her and Clarke’s joined hands. 

 

“You two are together?” Lincoln asked full of disbelief.

 

“Not exactly. But I sure hope we will.” Clarke said. The blonde was defensive. Lexa squeezed her hand to reassure her.

 

“Linc, listen…” Lexa was cut off by Lincoln.

 

“I’m going to meet Indra and Costia. We’ll talk another time.”

 

Lincoln turned around and started to walk away from Lexa and their friends. Lexa could feel the blood in her veins boil. She was so angry at her cousin. Lexa untangled her hand from Clarke and started to walk toward Lincoln. She soon caught up to him, so she grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around.

 

“I don’t know what your problem is, but ever since you came back from London you’ve been so rude and insensitive! You’ve been a real asshole Lincoln.” Lexa practically shouted at him.

 

“I’ve been an asshole? Lexa I came here and found a girl I basically didn’t know anymore.” Lincoln was shouting too, he was as angry as Lexa. “The person I had been so close to, is now someone I don’t even recognize. Fuck Lex! You never even told me you didn’t like soccer. You have new friends, new interests, a new lover… You didn’t even came to spend time at your mother’s place since we moved back. By bringing Costia here I thought I could maybe get a fraction of the old Lexa back. But now I see she’s just fucking gone!”

 

Lincoln turned abruptly and didn’t leave time for Lexa to react to his words.  

 

*******

 

Lexa was laying on her bed and watching the ceiling trying to make sense of her night. Her talk with Costia, her talk with Murphy, her talk with Clarke, her kiss with Clarke, her talk with Lincoln. Lexa felt a weird mix of happiness and anger. She had gained such a great friend in Murphy. Making things clear with Clarke allowed them to take a step forward in their relationship. That’s what made her happy. What made her angry was the fight with Costia. How it felt like getting her heart broken all over again. Her fight with Lincoln was driving her mad. She hadn’t changed that much since California. If he’d been a little bit attentive back then he would have noticed she didn’t like soccer. Why was the blame all on Lexa? Lincoln had changed too. It’s only normal to change over two years. 

 

Lexa took the pillow laying next to her and put it on her face. She screamed into it to try and release some of her frustration. She screamed once, twice… after the fifth time she lost count. She only stopped when her phone buzzed on her bed. 

 

**Clarke Griffin** **♥**

 

_ Wanna facetime? _

 

Instead of replying Lexa just called her on facetime. When Clarke answered, it instantly put a smile on Lexa’s face. Clarke was so beautiful it took Lexa’s breath away. Her hair was down, her face was devoid of makeup and she was smiling with that smile that was only meant for Lexa to see. 

 

“Hey Lex.” Clarke said a bit quiet.

 

“Hi Clarke.” Lexa said giving Clarke a smile of her own. 

 

“You’re not wearing your glasses.” Clarke observed.

 

Lexa laughed at that. Of course Clarke would notice that. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t wear them in bed.”

 

“Oh, well it’s… different.” Clarke said with a small smile.

 

“Good or bad different?” Asked Lexa suddenly a bit self conscious.

 

“Not good and not bad, just different.” Clarke said. “You’re beautiful no matter what Lex.”

 

“Oh well, thank you. You are too.”

 

A silence grew between them and Lexa felt like it clutching her throat. The silence was nowhere near comfortable. Clarke wanted to talk about something and she was restraining herself, Lexa could feel it. After a minute of staring at each other, Lexa couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Clarke… Are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?” 

 

“Sometimes it feels like you can read me like you can read a book. I’m still trying to figure out if I like it or not.” Clarke took a deep breath before going on. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about what happened with Lincoln earlier.”

 

“Don’t. Please stop apologizing right now. It’s not your fault, it’s his.” Lexa was sad Clarke thought it was her fault, she never wanted that.

 

“Yeah, but I kind of provoked him.” Clarke said.

 

“He has nothing to be provoked by! If he’d have minded his own business none of this would have happened.” 

 

“Okay, I guess you have a point. Can I ask you a question though?” Clarke asked cautiously.

 

“Of course you can, ask away.” Lexa replied softly.

 

“Is it true? That you’ve changed I mean.”

 

Lexa let the question sink in. She took a moment to think about it. Had she changed? 

 

“I guess so. I mean, back in California, I wasn’t really myself you know.” Clarke made a small sound to let her know she understood. “Back there I was Alexandria Woods. Lincoln’s cousin, Costia’s girlfriend, the soccer player. I was one of the popular kids but I never felt comfortable. Here, I can just be Lexa. I started anew, and I’m so glad I did.”

 

“I’m glad you did too, otherwise I wouldn’t know the Lexa I like.” Clarke said in a teasing tone.

 

“Oh, you like me, uh?” Lexa replied with the same tone.

 

“Maybe.” Clarke said with a chuckle.

 

“You just said you do! No take backs Griffin.”

 

Lexa’s words made Clarke laugh. Lexa soon joined her. When they both calmed down, Clarke speaked up.

 

“I miss you.” She said in a sigh.

 

“I’m right here. Besides, we were together an hour ago.”

 

“Wow Lex, your romanticism is killing me.” They both laughed for a second. 

 

Someone knocked on Clarke door. She told them to come in and told Lexa to wait for her. Lexa felt a bit awkward at the fact she would be listening to Clarke’s conversation with that person. So she looked at the television that was open, but on mute. It didn’t stop her ears from hearing what was going on between Clarke and the mysterious person who knocked on her door.

 

“Clarke, can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“Uh, I was actually…” 

 

The woman cut Clarke off. “It won’t be long. I know I’ve been busy for the last week…”

 

“Weeks.” Clarke said back.

 

Clarke’s tone was cold. So cold Lexa almost didn’t recognize her. When Lexa finally decided to look at her phone, she saw something she would like to unsee. Clarke eyes were filled with tears, angry tears. 

 

“You’re right, it’s been weeks, but I’m going to make up for it. I have taken a couple of days off. We could go to the mall, or to the movies tomorrow. Then we could have dinner here with your father. How does it sound?” 

 

That’s when Lexa understood the woman was surely Clarke’s mother. It took a moment for Clarke to answer, and by now Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off her phone’s screen. When Clarke looked down at her phone, Lexa gave her an encouraging smile to let her know she was there. The blonde took a deep breath before speaking again.

 

“Okay, i’ll spend the day with you. On one condition, I can invite someone to dinner.”

 

“Alright!” The woman said, Lexa could tell she was excited about Clarke’s agreement. “Who will it be? Octavia? Raven? Or your boyfriend, what’s his name again?”

 

Clarke was taken aback by the woman’s words. She looked like she was panicking. Lexa almost speaked up to try and calm her but Clarke beat her to it.

 

“Finn’s nothing to me. You won’t see him again. The person I’ll invite is Lexa, Lexa Woods. I’m actually facetiming her right now. So can you leave us please? I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

Lexa couldn’t help but think that Clarke had sounded like a robot. She heard a sigh coming from the Clarke’s mother.

 

“Okay then. Good night Clarke.”

 

“Good night mom.”

 

When Clarke’s bedroom door was finally closed, the blonde immediately turned her attention to her phone. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to witness this.” Clarke said.

 

“Don’t worry about that. Are you okay? You look a little shook.” Lexa was worried about Clarke, it looked like she’d seen a ghost. 

 

“I’m fine. She’s just so… I don’t know, she’s so absent that she doesn’t know anything that’s happening to me.  Once in awhile she comes into my room and tries to make up for it but our relationship is… broken.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“It’s okay. I just wished she hadn’t brought Finn up.” Clarke said clearly annoyed. “By the way, you don’t have to come tomorrow if you don’t want to. Although I’d really like it if you were there...” 

 

“Oh, I’ll be there. On one condition.” Lexa said with a glint in her eyes. “I get to take you on a date afterward.”

 

“A date? After dinner?” Clarke said intrigued. 

 

“Yeah, I already have a plan. But if you’re not ready it’s okay. I mean I don’t want to pressure you or anything. I’ll come to dinner either way, I was only kidding with the condition thing.” Lexa rambled.

 

“Lexa! Stop freaking out, okay? I totally want to go on that date. But now, I’m going to hang up. It’s late.” Clarke said with a bright smile.

 

“Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Clarke.”

 

“Good night Lex.”

 

The girls shared a last smile before hanging up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be all about Clarke and her parents and that sweet Clexa date!
> 
> Thank to all of you for your kind words. You're all so sweet.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to tease you a bit before the dinner and the date! Don't hate me okay?
> 
> Enjoy!

“So you and Clarke, is it official? Is that why you’re meeting her parents at dinner tonight? Because if it is, we’ll have to have dinner too. Oh and we should invite your mother, i’m sure she’d want to be here.” Gustus said while getting the freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

 

“No, dad! Nothing’s official.” Lexa replied a bit embarrassed by her dad’s questions. 

 

Gustus chuckled. “Don’t be like that little one. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s normal to have girlfriends at your age. When I was in high school…”

 

Lexa cut him off. “No. I don’t want to hear about your crazy teenage years. I hear enough at Christmas.”

 

Gustus laughed at her words and Lexa couldn’t help the little smile that appeared on her face. She loved the complicity she now shared with her father.  

 

“You know Clarke’s mother, right?” Lexa cautiously asked.

 

“Abby?” Lexa nodded. “Of course I know her. We all went to school together, Jake, Abby, Indra and I.”

 

“How is she? Do I need to prepare myself?” Nervously asked Lexa.

 

“Be yourself little one. Everyone likes you, you’re full of charms.” Gustus replied fondly.

 

Lexa groaned. “Dad… You’re not helping.”

 

Lexa took one of Gustus’ cookies before getting out of the kitchen. She quickly came back in the doorframe of the kitchen.

 

“Can I borrow your truck tonight?”

 

“My truck?” Gustus’ eyes went wide.

 

“Please, dad?” Lexa gave him her best pout.

 

Gustus sighed and looked down. “Fine.” 

  
  


*******

  
  
  


“Will you please calm down?” Anya said exasperated. 

 

It had been fifteen minutes since Anya had arrived at Lexa’s house. When Anya received a ‘HELP’ in her texts messages from her best friends she went straight to her house. What she hadn’t been expecting was a nervous brunette panicking about meeting Clarke Griffin’s parents a _ nd _ going on a date with said girl. Lexa had been pacing and rambling for the past fifteen minutes and to say Anya was annoyed was an understatement.

 

“You know, people usually go on a date  _ before _ they meet the parents.” Anya said just to mess with Lexa. The glare she received almost made her regret it. 

 

“I’m going to be there as moral support. We’re only friends for now Anya. I mean, we kissed but it was only once…”

 

“What? You two kissed? When?” Anya’s were wide in shock.

 

“It was yesterday, after the game.” Lexa said while finally taking a seat next to Anya on the bed. Lexa didn’t miss the hurt on her friend’s face.

 

“You didn’t tell me.” Stated Anya.

 

“No, but I’m telling you now.”

 

“Can you tell me what’s going on? Did I do something? You usually tell me everything that’s going on with you.”

 

“Well you didn’t tell me when things started with Bellamy. You didn’t even tell me you guys had exchanged numbers at movie night. So i’m wondering why should I tell you everything if you keep things from me?” Lexa was angry. An anger she had buried deep inside for a long time now.

 

“I never meant to hurt you.” Anya said softly.

 

“I’m so tired of people telling me that! Everyone is being so shitty to me. Then they think that saying they didn’t mean to hurt me will make everything better. Well it’s not okay!”

 

“Lexa…” 

 

Anya didn’t say another word. She took her best friend in her arms and let her calm down. When Lexa was secured in Anya’s arms, she started to sob and it broke her friend’s heart. Lexa was so quiet all the time, Anya had no idea she had been in so much pain over that kind of things. Anya promised herself to keep Lexa from being hurt again.   

 

“You deserve so much more than this Lexa. I’m sorry for what I did. Please forgive me?”

 

After a couple more seconds, Lexa got out of Anya’s arms and wiped her tears away. She took her glasses off and let herself fall on her bed. Anya laid beside her almost immediately.

 

“Sometimes I just feel like I view our friendship as way more than it is. Like you’re my best friend, but I am not yours.”

 

Anya frowned. “Don’t ever say that again. You’re my best friend too. I’m just not too good at telling you everything. I’ll try harder Lex.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Now, do you still want to tell me about your date?”

 

Lexa gave her a sheepish smile. “Yeah, I do.”

 

“Then go ahead. I won’t even make fun of you.”

 

Lexa chuckled. “Okay, so I planned everything…”

  
  


*******

  
  


When Lexa parked her father’s truck in front of the Griffin’s house, she took a minute to look at her phone. She had heard it ring when she was driving, so she knew there was a message on it. She had a missed call from Clarke and three texts also from Clarke.

 

**Clarke Griffin** **♥**

 

_ Where are you? _

 

_ Please tell me you’re on your way. _

 

_ Please Lex! My mom hates when people are late. _

 

Lexa looked at the time on her phone. 4:56. She was supposed to be there at 5:00. Clarke had called at 4:45. The first text at 4:46. The second at 4:50. The last at 4:53. Lexa laughed a little, she now knew that Clarke was extremely nervous. Lexa decided to text Clarke to tell her she was there.

 

**Lexa**

 

_ Hey, i’m here. _

 

About ten seconds later Clarke was getting out of the house. Lexa was about to get out of the truck to join her but Clarke was shaking her head no. Lexa frowned not understanding why Clarke didn’t want her to get out of the truck. Clarke opened the passenger’s door and got in the truck.

 

“I kinda did something I shouldn’t have done.” 

 

Clarke was nervous. She was looking everywhere but at Lexa. It quickly got Lexa worried as well. She undid her seatbelt to get a bit closer to Clarke. When Lexa gently took Clarke’s hand it finally got her attention.

 

“I told my parents we’re already together.” Clarke said finally looking Lexa in the eyes. 

 

Lexa was surprised. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Clarke’s parents to think they were together. No, Lexa was only wondering why Clarke had said that. Before she had the time to ask, Clarke was speaking again.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I know I’m putting you in an awkward position and I understand if you’d rather leave.” Clarke’s voice was barely above a whisper. She was back at looking everywhere but at Lexa.

 

“Clarke… Please look at me.” It took a couple of seconds but Clarke finally did. “It’s okay. A heads up would have been appreciated, but I don’t mind. After all, I do plan of calling you my girlfriend at some point.” 

 

Lexa’s confidence and smug smile instantly made Clarke laugh. Clarke loved that side of Lexa, her fake cockyness was kind of endearing. 

 

“Okay, I have two questions.” Clarke nodded. “First, why did you tell them we are together?”

 

“Well, I spent the day with my mother and she kept talking about Finn. I couldn’t get her to stop. So I kinda blurted out that I was with you now. She told my dad as soon as we got home.”

 

“Okay. My second question is : how do we have to act?”

 

Lexa could already feel the blush covering her cheeks and by the sheepish smile on Clarke’s face, Lexa could tell her blush was deep.

 

“I think we just have to be ourselves. Now, come on.” Clarke winked at Lexa before stepping out of the truck.

 

Lexa shook her head and let out a chuckle before stepping out too. Lexa soon joined Clarke on the porch of her house. The girls got in the house together. Clarke gently took Lexa’s hand in hers. 

 

“Is that okay?” 

 

Lexa gave her a small smile and a nodded in response. Clarke guided Lexa to the kitchen where Jake was cutting some vegetables while Abby was stirring something on the stove. Clarke cleared her throat to get their attention. They both stopped what they were doing.

 

“Mom, dad, Lexa’s here.” 

 

Jake giggled and started cutting again. “Yeah, we got that when you ran out of here after reading a text. Hi Lexa, it’s good to see you again.”

 

“It’s good to see you too, Jake.” Lexa replied with a shiny smile.

 

Meanwhile, Abby stopped what she was doing. She put the pot away and walked past the counter where Jake was cutting the vegetables. When she got in front of Clarke and Lexa, Lexa could feel the blonde’s hold on her hand tighten. Lexa gave her a squeeze of her own to let her know everything would be fine.

 

“Hello Lexa, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Abby’s eyes were warm.

 

Lexa swallowed nervously before speaking up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Griffin.” 

 

“Oh, please call me Abby.” Abby turned to Clarke. “Dinner’s not ready yet, do you want us to call you when it will be?” 

 

“Yeah, that’d be great. We’ll be in my room.” Clarke said while moving to get out of the kitchen. 

 

Just as they were getting past the door, Clarke and Lexa heard Clarke’s dad speak up.

 

“Keep the door open, Clarke!” He said in a laugh.

 

“Dad!” Clarke’s protest only made Jake laugh harder.

 

At that point, Lexa knew she must have been crimson. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. Lexa was a bit relieved though when she saw that a blush equal to her own was resting on Clarke’s cheeks. Clarke was tugging on her hands all the way to her room. 

 

“I’m so sorry about that. It was so embarrassing.” Clarke said as soon as they got in her room. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lexa replied.

 

Then Lexa realized it was the first time she was in Clarke’s room. It kind of took her breath away. Clarke’s bedroom was more an art studio than a bedroom. There was her bed and a desk in a corner of the room. All the space left was dedicated to her art. That’s when Lexa realized what art meant to Clarke. 

 

“Do you mind if I take a look around?”

 

Clarke shook her head. If Lexa noticed that Clarke was biting her lip in nervousness, she didn’t show it. Paintings were hanging on the walls. They represented a little of everything, people, landscapes, cities… A string went from one wall to another, several clothespin on it were holding charcoal drawings. In a corner of the room, an easel was holding a painting that was barely started. Lexa couldn’t even tell what the painting would be. 

 

“You are very talented.” Lexa said, turning to face Clarke.

 

“You don’t have to say that.” Dismissed Clarke.

 

“Don’t do that, Clarke. All of this is amazing, I can’t be the first to tell you that.”

 

“Only three person, other than my parents, stepped foot in here. You included.” Clarke said only above a whisper.

 

Lexa smiled at this. She could tell Clarke was self conscious about her art. Lexa walked until she was close to Clarke. Close enough to see her even if she didn’t wear her glasses, which was  _ near _ . 

 

“Well, I’m honoured then.”

 

Lexa moved a strand of Clarke’s hair that was covering the blonde’s eyes. Lexa got even closer and moved her hand to the back of Clarke’s neck.

 

“Clarke, can I…” 

 

Before she even had the chance to finish her sentence, Clarke started to nod her consent. Lexa smiled before leaning in. Her lips were almost on Clarke’s when…

 

“Clarke, dinner’s ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> As always you are all amazing. Thank you for your comments and kudos!
> 
> Tell me how you felt about Lexa standing up to Anya!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Clarke's parents. Date part I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. It took me a while to get this chapter out. I just wanted it to be perfect and it took a long time for it to even feel okay. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Everyone was sitting at the table. Clarke on one side, Lexa on the other and Clarke’s parents at each ends. Clarke and Lexa had left Clarke’s room a little frustrated after their almost kiss. However the dinner was going well. Abby and Jake were casually talking about their work and asking the girls about their week. 

 

“So, Lexa, Jake tells me that you moved in with your Gustus two years ago. How come we only meet you now?” Abby asked giving Lexa the ‘mom’ look.

 

Lexa knew what was happening. She had gone through this with Costia’s parents. It still made her nervous to answer.

 

“Well, Clarke and I started talking only recently.” Lexa started with her eyes on Abby, she quickly stole a glance at Clarke. The blonde looked as nervous as Lexa herself. “We paired together for a project and I guess it just took off from there.” 

 

“So it’s pretty recent, and you are already a couple.” Abby’s tone was a bit accusatory.

 

“Mom…” Clarke said in a warning tone.

 

“It’s okay Clarke.” Lexa quickly reassured. “I know it must sound rushed but Clarke and I, it feels right.”

 

“Finn felt right this summer, things change quickly.” Abby said.

 

“Enough! I already told you today that I didn’t want to talk about him or hear his name again.” Clarke’s voice broke.

 

Lexa could see the angry tears in Clarke’s eyes. It took everything in Lexa not to snap at Abby. How could she be so insensitive to her daughter’s feelings? Lexa didn’t understand. She was about to get up and offer some comfort to Clarke when Jake spoke up.

 

“Clarke’s right Abby, it’s enough.” He said with a voice as calm as an ocean before a storm. “Clarke is with Lexa now, a polite and kind young girl. I’m sure she’ll take good care of our daughter, right Lexa?”

 

Without taking her eyes off Clarke Lexa answered. “Of course, Jake.”

 

The remaining part of the dinner went without incident. The ambiance stayed full of tensions but no embarrassing questions were asked. They talked about school and future. Before Lexa knew it, it was over and she didn’t think she could ever feel that relieved. From the look she received from Clarke, Lexa understood the blonde couldn’t wait to get out of her house. Jake and Lexa were clearing the table while Clarke was washing the dishes with her mother.

 

“Clarke said you were going on date. What did you prepare Lexa?”

 

“Oh… uh I…” Lexa could feel her cheeks getting warm. “We’re gonna watch the stars in the back of my dad’s truck. There’s a field at the end of the town, it belongs to my dad’s friend, Ryder. I brought music and stuff you know.”

 

Jake’s eyes shined. “That’s very romantic of you.”

 

“Clarke deserves the best.” Lexa said with conviction.

 

“Of course she does.”

 

Jake gave Lexa a little tap on the back before moving to the kitchen with the plates he was carrying. Lexa decided to stay at the table for a few seconds to try and catch her breath. The dinner had turned so much more than she thought it would be. After a while, Lexa took what remained on the table and moved to the kitchen. As soon as she stepped in the kitchen she could feel the tension. It wasn’t gone, it just moved to the kitchen. Nobody was talking, Clarke and Abby weren’t even looking at each other. Jake was placing things here and there.

 

“Where should I put this?” Lexa tentatively asked. 

 

“You can just put it on the counter, thank you Lexa.” Jake answered her. 

 

“It’s nothing, thank you for having me.” Lexa said while putting everything on the counter

 

Jake gently smiled at her. “It was our pleasure Lexa, right Abby?”

 

“Of course.” Abby said without looking at Lexa.

 

Jake took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling briefly. Then his gaze fell on Lexa again.

 

“Why don’t you just go to your date? Abby and I will finish the dishes.” 

 

“Thank god!” Clarke said.

 

She quickly put the cloth she was using to dry the dishes down. Abby gave her a disapproving look but Clarke didn’t really seem fazed by it. She walked to Lexa and took her hand in hers.

 

“Come on.” Clarke said with a smile.

 

Clarke started tugging on Lexa’s hand to drag her out of the kitchen.

 

“Goodnight Jake! Goodnight Abby, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Lexa rushed out.

 

“Have her home by 11 Lexa!” Jake said loudly.

 

“You can count on me!” 

 

Clarke and Lexa both put their jacket on before getting out of the house and going straight to the truck. Clarke didn’t say a word until they were sitting in the truck. Lexa looked at her and she could see Clarke was trying to push her feelings aside. 

 

“Clarke, please talk to me.” 

 

When Clarke looked at Lexa, her eyes were full of vulnerability. Lexa knew Clarke had a hard time with sharing her emotions. Lexa could see they were making progress though. Two weeks ago, Clarke would have never shown that much vulnerability to her.

 

“This dinner was a disaster. My mother treated you so badly and she always act like she knows what’s best for me but she doesn’t even know me. You want to know what she thinks? She thinks Finn was a better fit for me, that’s what she told me in the kitchen before you came in.” Clarke took a deep breath. “He was hitting me, Lexa, but she never saw that. She only sees what she wants to see.” Clarke rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes. “I’m just so tired.”

 

Lexa reached out and took Clarke’s hand in hers. “Hey, I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere. If you need anything, just tell me.”

 

When Lexa took her hand and started talking, Clarke opened her eyes and looked at her. Clarke had a hard time believing someone like Lexa wanted her. She felt so broken inside but sometimes when Lexa was there she felt like her pieces were slowly getting back together. Every time Lexa looked at her with stars in her eyes, every time Lexa told her she was there, every time Lexa told her she  _ wanted  _ her. Lexa made Clarke want to heal.

 

“Can we just put that aside for tonight?” Clarke asked softly. “I just want to enjoy this date, Lex.”

 

Lexa smiled. “Of course we can. Put your seatbelt on.”

 

Lexa put her own seatbelt on before starting the truck. After looking over at Clarke to be sure the blonde was safe, Lexa started driving. Clarke quickly put some music on. When she realized she couldn’t plug her phone in the truck she opened the radio and started to through the channels. 

 

“The next song coming up is Wanted by Hunter Hayes.” Could be heard from the radio.

 

Clarke was about to change the channel since she didn’t know the song but Lexa reached out and stopped her.

 

“I love this song.”

 

Then Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. Clarke looked at their hands and smiled. She realized how safe Lexa made her feel just by holding her hand. Lexa’s touch made her stomach flip and she could feel the butterflies getting crazy. As soon as the song started, Clarke noticed it was a country song.

 

“You’re into country music?” Clarke giggled.

 

“Just listen, Clarke.”

 

Clarke noticed a faint blush on Lexa’s cheeks and it made her smile softly. She knew if Lexa wasn’t driving she would be fixing her glasses. She always did when she was blushing. Clarke started to listen to the song and she soon noticed the lyrics were really beautiful. It wasn’t long before goosebumps were covering Clarke’s arms. 

 

After a couple of songs, Clarke noticed the drive was a bit long. They had driven through almost all of Polis and soon they would be leaving the town. Clarke bit her lip and wondered if she should ask but Lexa beat her to it.

 

“I’m taking you out of town in a big field.”

 

“Is that where you intend to murder me?” Clarke tried to joke with a nervous laugh.

 

“No, Clarke.” Lexa said really serious. “It would be stupid to murder you there since your father knows where we are.” Lexa said with a smug smile.

 

“Asshole!” Clarke slapped Lexa’s upper arm.

 

“Hey! We don’t hit the driver, it’s like an unwritten rule.” Lexa protested with a smile still on her face.

 

It took them another five minute to get to the field. When Lexa stopped the truck she pulled a scarf from one of the bags in the backseat.

 

“Would you mind putting that on? I have some things to set and I want you to see the final result only.”

 

Clarke arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Please?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes put took the scarf and put it on her eyes. Lexa didn’t waste a second. She quickly got out of the truck and started to get the stuff out of the backseat. First, she took the little foam mattress out and put it in the back of the truck. Then she put a blanket on it and got the pillows out. She placed them in a position so they could be comfortable. Then she took the lights out. The little light were alimented by batteries so she placed them on the truck’s border. Finally, the final touch was the portable radio and the snacks and drinks. When Lexa was satisfied, she got to the passenger’s door and opened it. Lexa gently took the scarf off of Clarke’s face.

 

“I hope you’ll like it.”

 

“If I’m with you, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Clarke softly said.

 

Clarke got out of the truck and the girls both reached for the other’s hand. Lexa guided Clarke to the back of the truck and Clarke quickly noticed the set up. Her eyes went wide and she started walking faster. When she was finally in front of the back of the truck she gasped.

 

“Lexa… This is beautiful!” 

 

Clarke turned around and pulled Lexa in a hug. She quickly broke their embrace to take a second look at everything. 

 

“I guess you like it then.” 

 

“I love it Lex.” 

 

“Good, then.”

 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers again and pulled her to the truck. Lexa climbed in the back of the truck before offering a hand to help Clarke up. The blonde gladly took the hand offered. They both settled in the back of the truck. Clarke looked around her to try and see everything. 

 

“I brought a portable radio, I know you love music. You can plug your phone in if you want to. I have snacks and drinks. I thought we could watch the stars. It was always something I loved doing. If you get cold I got a blanket.” Lexa rambled.

“It sounds amazing.”

 

Clarke didn’t waste her time. She plugged her phone in the radio and choose her cheesiest playlist. The one full of love songs. Then she took Lexa’s hand in hers and cuddled to Lexa’s right side. After a while without talking, Lexa turned to Clarke.

 

“Do you want to talk?” 

 

“About what?” Clarke asked back.

 

“I don’t know.” Lexa said taken aback.

 

Clarke caressed Lexa’s hand. She thought for a while about a topic to talk about. Her mind was racing because the date Lexa had planned was way too perfect. It was the only thing she was able to think about. Her head was resting on Lexa’s shoulder and she felt comfortable, safe.

 

“It’s the first time someone does something like this for me.” Clarke settled on saying.

 

“It won’t be the last. I can promise you that.” Lexa immediately answered.

 

Clarke lifted her head from Lexa’s shoulder. The girls stared into each other’s eyes for a moment that felt like forever. Clarke looked at Lexa’s lips and remembered how she had felt when they had briefly kissed outside the locker room. She had wanted to kiss Lexa again after that, but it was never the right time. Clarke thought it would finally happen again in her room earlier, but her mother’s shout had interrupted them. Clarke thought that now would be a perfect time.

 

“Lexa, can I kiss you?” Clarke managed to get out.

 

“Yes.” Lexa rasped out.

 

Clarke took her time to lean in. Lexa’s anticipation made a knot in her stomach. Both girls were much more nervous about this kiss than the first they had shared. Somehow, it felt more important, official. So when their lips finally touched, both girls felt relieved to feel the same way they had felt the first time. For Lexa, it was butterflies and fireworks. For Clarke, it was a mix of excitement and safety. Both of them had never this comfortable with someone. The kiss lasted longer than the last. It gave Lexa some time to notice things she hadn’t the last time. She noticed the way Clarke’s lips seemed to fit perfectly with hers. She wondered if Clarke was wearing a perfume, because being this close to her, Lexa could smell the faint smell of vanilla coming from Clarke. Another thing Lexa noticed was the music playing in the background. Ed Sheeran’s Perfect was playing and Lexa thought it was a perfect song for a perfect kiss. Before pulling away from the kiss, Lexa gently caressed Clarke’s cheek. Lexa decided she didn’t want to pull away completely so she gently pressed her forehead to Clarke’s after the kiss. Both girls looked into each other’s eyes wearing the same matching smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this! The date isn't over don't worry! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, you are the best!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date part II : Clarke and Lexa talk a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first I want to apologize for the lack of update. I know it's been way too long, I'll try to update sooner next time. 
> 
> Second, I wanted to give you a bit of a timeline of the story :
> 
> \- Finn and Clarke dated through the summer. It started like in May.  
> \- Clarke ended things with Finn at the end of August.   
> \- The trip to the museum is at the end of September.  
> \- Clarke and Lexa were friends all through October.  
> \- This date takes place at the start of November.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

The date was going well. Both girls were just happy to be together. The kiss had been as wonderful for Clarke as it had been for Lexa. It was the first time Clarke felt that way about someone. She couldn't believe how good and at peace she felt with the other girl. Lexa was sweet and caring, a real gentlewoman. However a part of Clarke was afraid. She was afraid Lexa would change her mind. That she would think Clarke was too broken. Because that was how Clarke viewed herself. As though Lexa knew what Clarke was thinking about, she started to gently tug on Clarke's hand to get her to cuddle with her. Clarke gladly turned to wrap her arms around Lexa's waist. She rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and sundenly she felt at peace again.

 

“ Where were you just then?” Lexa asked.

 

“ Nowhere.” Clarke answered burying her head in Lexa's side.

 

“ Clarke... I respect it if you don't want to talk, but please don't hold anything back, okay? You can tell me anything. I don't want you to think that you could scare me away.”

 

Clarke thought for a moment. “I was just thinking about how good I feel with you.”

 

Lexa sighed. “Let's say I believe you. I feel good with you too.”

 

That made Clarke smile. With that smile, Clarke lifted herself up a little to kiss Lexa softly on the lips. After the light kiss, Clarke put her head back on Lexa's shoulder.

 

“ What do you like so much about the stars?” Clarke decided to ask.

 

“ I don't know. I always thought they were beautiful. They hold so many stories, you know?” Clarke hummed. “I used to look at them a lot when I was a kid. I was wondering what was up there and my mom told me some stories. It just.. It feels peaceful. Am I making any sense?”

 

“ Yes, you do.”

 

Lexa felt Clarke shiver. “Are you cold?”

 

Clarke shrugged. “Just a little.” Lexa started to move to go get a blanket from the truck but Clarke held her hand to keep her in place. “No… I don’t want you to go.”

 

“I don’t want you to get a cold on our first date Clarke. I’ll get a blanket from the truck. I’ll be quick.”

 

Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and getting out of the back of the truck. When she opened the door of the truck she could still hear Clarke whine. It made her laughed lightly. Lexa got the blanket she had carefully folded a few hours before. The start of November came with a chilly air Lexa had expected. Lexa quickly got back to Clarke. The blonde was on her phone and she looked really concentrated. When Clarke heard Lexa get in the back of the truck she lifted her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket. 

 

“Is the date that boring?” Lexa playfully asked.

 

“The date is perfect. That was what I was telling Raven and Octavia just now.” Clarke said with a smug smile.

 

Lexa blushed having been caught at her own game. “Oh…”

 

Lexa sat down next to Clarke and proceeded to wrap them both in the blanket. It didn’t take long for Clarke to cuddle again to Lexa’s side. It instantly put a small smile on Lexa’s face. 

 

“So, Clarke, can I ask you a question?” Lexa said.

 

“Of course you can.” Clarke said back.

 

“How did you get into art?”

 

“When I was seven, my dad took me to a museum for my birthday. When we went through the painting section, I told him that’s what I wanted to do. So after the visit, we went to a store and he bought me my first painting kit. It’s my favorite memory of us.” Clarke said with a fond smile.

 

“Was your mother with you?” Lexa tentatively asked.

 

Clarke let a bitter laugh out. “No, she was working. I have plenty of birthdays where she wasn’t present.”

 

“It might be none of my business, but did you ever tell her how much it hurts you when she’s not there?”

 

“I don’t think she’d do anything about it.” Clarke said.

 

“You should try, just to see, you know?” 

 

“Maybe I will. Now can we stop talking about my mother and go back to our date?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Lexa agreed.

 

“You mentioned college the other day. What are you going to study?” Clarke asked as she got out of Lexa’s arms to really look at her.

 

Lexa was a bit taken aback by the question. “Oh, I… well I’m going to study Political science.”

 

“Really?” Clarke’s eyes went wide with surprise. “I thought you would study history.”

 

“I love history, but I don’t think I want to spend my life learning about it. Political science sounds interesting. What about you? You’re going to college right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to do pre-med.” Clarke said in a sigh.

 

Lexa frowned. “It doesn’t sound like you’re thrilled.”

 

“Well, if I did what I want to do, I’d study art, but it’s so unpredictable. Med school is like a guarantee. I can still paint whenever I want to.” Clarke said looking unconvinced.

 

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?” Lexa arched an eyebrow.

 

Clarke pushed lightly Lexa’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

 

“Ok, let’s move to a subject a little less heavy. Tell me about your friends.”

 

“What do you want to know.” Clarke said clearly amused.

 

“How did you meet them?”

 

“Well, I met Octavia first. We met in kindergarten, she lended me her red pencil and we became fast friends after that. Since I was friend with Octavia, I soon became friends with Bellamy. We met Raven in middle school. Raven and Octavia became really close and I felt left out. That’s when I got close to Bell. We started to hang out with Monty, Jasper and Finn in high school.”

 

When Clarke mentioned Raven and Octavia’s closeness, it reminded Lexa that she was keeping a secret from Clarke. It made her feel uneasy to know that two of Clarke’s best friends were hiding something huge from her. Lexa told herself she’d have to talk with Raven about it. 

 

“Tell me about yours.”

 

“I’ll tell you about the one that matters. So there’s Anya, she’s my oldest friend. Our parents are friends, so we met when my mom and my dad adopted me. I was only a few weeks old.” 

 

“Wait, you’re adopted?” Clarke said in surprise.

 

“Yeah, I am. Isn’t it obvious?”

 

Clarke blushed at the insinuation. “Yeah, I guess. I just thought that maybe your mother wasn’t your biological mother. You could still be Gustus’ biological daughter.” 

 

“Well that’s not the case. Anyway, Anya and I managed to stay friends even when I moved to California with my mom. I got close to Lincoln when he started living with us, it was about a year after we moved. Then I became friends with Costia, we were friends for three years before we started dating. That’s it. Other friendships don’t really matter.”

 

“About Costia…”

 

Lexa interrupted her. “No, we’re not talking about her. Please Clarke…”

 

“You’re right sorry.” Clarke thought about something to say, and that’s when she noticed there was no music playing. Her playlist was over. She took her phone to put another playlist and noticed what hour it was. “Lex, maybe we should head back. It’s 10:15.”

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want your father to be mad at me.” Lexa said with a crooked smile.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully. It took the girls a good ten minutes to pack everything in the truck. They drove back to Clarke’s house in a really comfortable silence. Somehow during the drive, Clarke laced their fingers together. Clarke’s hand were soft, Lexa liked how they felt in hers. The soft music coming from the radio seemed fitting, even if Lexa couldn’t recognize it. Way too soon, Lexa pulled up in front of the blonde’s house. 

 

“I don’t want to go.” Clarke said just loud enough for Lexa to hear. 

 

Lexa looked at the hour on the truck’s radio.

 

“Well, it’s only 10:50. We still have ten minutes left.” 

 

“You’ll stay with me until it’s 11?” Clarke asked, surprised.

 

“If you want me to, I will.”

 

When Clarke gave her  _ the _ smile, Lexa turned the truck off and unbuckled her seat belt. Clarke unbuckled her seat belt too and moved closer to Lexa. 

 

“I had a wonderful night Lexa. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Can I hope to get a second date?” Hopefully asked Lexa.

 

“Yes, you can. Next time, I’ll plan the date though. It’s only fair.”

 

“Deal.”

 

They smiled before both leaning in to share a kiss. Clarke moved even closer to Lexa, she was now flush to Lexa’s side. Lexa’s hands went to Clarke’s waist, whilst Clarke’s were in Lexa’s hair. Both girls wanted more from this kiss, but they soon found out that the angle was awkward. The movies had lied to them, kissing in a car wasn’t  _ that _ dreamy. After trying to get comfortable in the kiss, both girls broke the kiss to erupt in a fit of laughter. When they calmed down, Clarke looked at the time. 10:57.

 

“I should go inside.”

 

“Can I walk you to your door?”

 

Clarke blushed. “Yes, please.”

 

Clarke and Lexa got out of the truck. Lexa walked fast enough to get by Clarke’s side as soon as she was out of the truck. Lexa offered her hand to Clarke and they walked slowly to Clarke’s door. They stood face to face in front of the door. 

 

“Goodnight, Clarke.” Lexa said softly.

 

“Goodnight, Lexa. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Clarke smiled before kissing Lexa on the cheek. Then the blonde opened the door to her house and got in. Lexa sighed deeply before walking back to her dad’s truck. She felt like a lovesick puppy, and she didn’t even care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> As always the comments and kudos are appreciated deeply, thank you!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning at school. Lexa and Murphy have a talk. Little incident in the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Who's back with another chapter already? Yep, it's me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa couldn’t miss Clarke when she got to school on Monday. The cheerleader was leaning back on her car, she was alone and looking at her phone. Clarke’s hair was down, and Lexa couldn’t help but to think that she looked beautiful. They hadn’t seen each other since their date. Logically, Lexa knew it was only one day without seeing each other, but she felt like it had been too long. Lexa decided to make her way to the blonde. Before she could get near enough to make Clarke notice her, a hand tugged Lexa by the elbow in the other direction. When her brain finally caught up to what was happening, Lexa looked at who was guiding her to the school doors. Murphy wasn’t even looking at her, he was looking straight ahead of him. Lexa noticed quickly that he was mumbling to himself and that he looked angry. Lexa swallowed with difficulty, she didn’t know why, but it made her nervous to see him like that. Murphy didn’t talk to Lexa the whole time they were walking. He only stopped when they were alone in a classroom that was unlocked. Lexa stood by the now closed door and stared at Murphy. The boy was pacing, still mumbling to himself. Lexa couldn’t understand a word he was saying. 

 

“Murphy, what’s happening?” Lexa gently asked. 

 

“You were here last year, right?” Lexa nodded. “You know who Ontari is then.” Another nod. “She’s coming back to school in a week.”

 

When he said that, Lexa understood that he thought she would understand what was wrong. The problem was that she didn’t. Last year, Lexa didn’t talk to anyone other than Anya, so she didn’t know a lot about everyone. Lexa made a face and Murphy sighed in defeat.

 

“We used to hang out. I was in a really bad place back then. I was drinking, getting high… I used to do it all the time.” His eyes were everywhere but on Lexa.

 

Lexa started to understand. “Okay…” She said. “Now that she’s coming back, you’re afraid to go back to this dark place. Is that what you’re telling me?” 

 

Murphy shrugged. “I guess.”

 

“Right. But, you’re not that guy anymore. Are you?” Lexa gently asked.

 

“No!” He quickly defended himself. “I’ve been clean for ten months now.”

 

“So stay away from her and everything should be fine.”

 

“It won’t be that easy cutie… Ontari and I… we were  _ close _ , you know?” Murphy said before letting himself fall on a chair. 

 

Lexa felt her phone buzz twice in her pocket. She decided to ignore it. It wasn’t the right moment, Murphy needed her. She took a chair and pulled it closer to Murphy’s. She sat down and patted him on the back.

 

“I know it’s hard to avoid someone we used to care about. Even if it was for all the wrong reasons. But whatever she used to bring you, you don’t need it anymore. You have a girlfriend, who i’m sure is wonderful. You have your sister. You have a friend, now I’m talking about me.”

 

Murphy gave her a half smile. “Oh we’re friends now?” 

 

“Of course we are! You punched a jerk for me, you’re actually setting the bar pretty high for any future friend.”

 

Her phone buzzed again in her pocket. Unconsciously her hand went to it and Murphy caught the movement.

 

“You can look you know.” Murphy got up from his chair. “Actually, we’re done here. Thank you Lexa. I didn’t know who to talk to about that. You helped a lot.”

 

“I don’t feel like I did much, but you’re welcome. Oh and Murphy, anytime you need me, I’ll be there.”

 

“Thanks cutie.” 

 

They exchanged numbers before Murphy got out of the classroom. When Lexa was alone, she got her phone out of her pocket.

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_ Hey you, I thought I’d see you this morning. _

 

**Anya**

 

_ Where are you? Lincoln is driving me insane. He’s looking for you. _

 

**Lincoln**

 

_ Lexie, can we talk? _

 

Lexa decided to only answer to Clarke and Anya. She didn’t feel like talking to Lincoln right now. She started by answering to Clarke.

 

**Lexa**

 

_ Hey back :) Sorry, I really wanted to see you this morning but something came up. I’m heading to the locker room. See you there? _

 

The answer came a second later.

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_ Sure, I’m heading there too.  ;) _

 

Lexa changed conversation and quickly typed a reply to Anya.

 

**Lexa**

 

_ Sorry, I was busy with something. About Lincoln, tell him to stay away from me for a while. _

 

With that done Lexa got out of the classroom and headed straight to the locker room. It was still early so Lexa had no doubt it would be empty. She opened the door without even thinking twice. When she saw that Clarke was already changing and was only in a sport bra, Lexa’s brain short-circuited. She didn’t even have the sense to look the other way. Clarke put her gym shirt on and that’s only when Lexa’s brain decided to catch up. She saw the deep blush on Clarke’s cheeks and she could only imagine what her face was looking like. 

 

“Oh my god, Clarke I’m so sorry! I promise I’m not a creep, I was just… I was shocked you know?” 

 

Clarke shrugged and Lexa noticed that the blonde was getting her confidence back.

 

“Well I guess now we’re even right?” Clarke said with a smirk.

 

“Oh, because you saw me…”

 

“Yeah.” Clarke said with a nervous laugh. She looked at the ground shyly before speaking up. “I’m really happy to see you.”

 

That was when Lexa noticed the butterflies in her stomach. Clarke’s words put an instant smile on Lexa’s face. She slowly walked to Clarke. Lexa put a strand of Clarke’s hair behind her ear. She let her fingers linger on Clarke’s cheek.

 

“I’m really happy to see you too.” Lexa said.

 

Lexa wanted to kiss Clarke. She wanted to kiss her badly but she didn’t know if they were there in their relationship. The locker room was a public place. She didn’t know if Clarke would be comfortable with that. So she settled on pulling the blonde in a hug. It felt nice, intimate. Lexa could feel Clarke sigh before she buried her face in Lexa’s neck. The smile that was already on Lexa’s face got bigger. 

 

They only parted when the bell rang. Clarke untangled herself a little unwillingly from Lexa. She knew the girl had to change for their class. However, Lexa’s arms felt so good around her that Clarke knew she could hug her all day without getting tired of it. It felt warm, soft and comfortable while being so strong and safe at the same time. 

 

“Sorry, I have to change, you know?” Lexa said, disappointed too. 

 

“Don’t apologize Lexa, it’s not your fault.” Clarke said laughing. “Meet me in the gym, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

With one last smile, Clarke got out of the locker room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, you are the best!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa talks to Raven. They eat lunch and Lexa's feeling bad. Gustus comfort Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter is a filler that is needed for the story to go forward. Sorry if it isn't what you were expecting.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

“Hey Raven, wait up!” Lexa shouted while running in the hallways and trying to avoid any collision.

 

Raven turned around and frowned. She tried to see who was calling her name when she saw Lexa running in her direction. Lexa was glad Raven had finally stopped. She was trying to talk to her ever since the class they had previously shared, but it seemed like nothing was in her favor. It was as though something or someone didn’t want them to talk. 

 

“Woods, what’s up?” Raven casually asked when Lexa was in front of her. 

 

Lexa tried to catch her breath before talking. “We… we really…have to talk.” 

 

“We do?” Raven asked with a clueless look.

 

“Yes.” Lexa answered with as much seriousness as she could. “We should find a room to talk. We wouldn’t want someone to overhear us, right?”

 

“Of course.” Raven said.

 

When they were finally alone in a deserted classroom, Lexa thought about what she was going to say. She didn’t want to get in Raven and Octavia’s business, but she knew she couldn’t keep everything from Clarke for long. 

 

“It’s about Octavia and you.” Lexa started.

 

“Yeah, I kinda figured when you said you didn’t want people to hear us.” Raven said after she sat down on a chair. 

 

“Clarke talked about you and Octavia on our date. She told me about when you met them. How close you and Octavia became. I just have one question for you Raven, since when are you and Octavia a thing?”

 

“She told you that?” Raven had a deep frown. “Octavia and I got close, it’s true but we were close to Clarke too.”

 

“Look, I’m not saying you did something wrong. The only thing I really think is wrong, is that you’re keeping your relationship from her. You two got so mad when Clarke didn’t tell you she was put on probation by the coach, but here you are keeping something like that from her. Don’t you think it’s a bit hypocritical?”

 

Raven let out a bitter laugh. “Don’t you think I know all of that? It’s not me who doesn’t want Clarke to find out, it’s Octavia. I won’t force her to come out just to tell Clarke!” 

 

“No! No that’s not what I…”

 

“Look, I know you mean well, but this is not my choice to make. I would tell Clarke about our relationship in a heartbeat. Octavia is not ready though, so I won’t say anything. You told me you wouldn’t either, and I trust you. Don’t prove me wrong Woods.”

 

It left Lexa speechless. Raven got out of the classroom without another word.

 

*******

 

When Lexa got to her locker before going to the cafeteria, she was surprised to find Anya leaning on it. Lexa noticed that Anya was holding not one, but two lunchboxes. She didn’t need to ask why because Anya told her as soon as she was close enough.

 

“Lincoln gave me your lunch since you don’t want to talk to him. He told me he’s gonna sit with the football team today.” 

 

Anya’s tone wasn’t accusatory but it still felt like she was reproaching something to Lexa. Lexa nodded before stuffing her things in her locker. She wished she could feel bad about shutting her cousin out, but she didn’t. Lincoln had crossed a line. Lexa wasn’t ready to forgive him just yet. When they got to the cafeteria, Lexa spotted the football team’s table. She could clearly see Lincoln sitting next to these boys. Somehow it made her angry to see Lincoln sitting at the same table as Finn. Deep down she know he couldn’t know Finn was the worst, but it still made her angry. It was only when she was sitting down next to Clarke that Lexa felt some kind of peace again. The cheerleader was in a heated conversation with Octavia, but she still turned to acknowledge Lexa’s presence with one of her sweetest smile. Lexa returned the smile before turning her attention to Raven. Lexa gave her a tentative smile, but this one wasn’t returned to her. So Raven was mad at her. Lexa took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. Without looking up, she started to adjust her glasses. She felt bad, incredibly bad. She never wanted Raven to be mad at her. She started to tap her foot in an effort to calm herself down. It’s only when she felt Clarke’s hand slip into hers that Lexa looked up.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Clarke whispered as low as she could. “You got all fidgety all of a sudden.”

 

Lexa tried her best to smile. “Everything’s fine.”

 

“You’re lying.” Clarke was frowning.

 

“Just hold my hand and I’ll be fine.”

 

Clarke didn’t look convinced but she nodded before going back to her conversation. Lexa just hoped her day would end well. 

  
  


*******

 

When Lexa got home, she felt exhausted. The day had started so well, she didn’t understand how it got so bad. It seemed the only thing she could get right was her relationship with Clarke. Lexa soon noticed that Gustus wasn’t back from work yet. She went to her room and put some pyjamas on before taking a random Star Wars movie from her shelf. Lexa took her favorite blanket and went straight to the living room. She put the movie on before closing all the lights and wrapping herself in the blanket. Lexa didn’t know how much time had passed when Gustus came home. But when he did, he found her in the same position she was in when she started the movie. Gustus got in the room without opening the lights. He just sat beside Lexa on the couch and tucked her in his arms. 

 

“No lights, a blanket and a Star Wars movie. Bad day?”

 

Sometimes, Lexa wondered how such a big man could sound so gentle. Lexa didn’t feel like talking so she simply nodded. Gustus sighed, and Lexa felt it.

 

“How about we order some pizza to go with the movie?”

 

Gustus’ proposition made Lexa smile. Pizza was her favorite comfort food and she knew that Gustus wasn’t particularly into Star Wars. Her father was being there for her, and in that moment she felt so lucky to have him. 

 

“Sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Next one should be a lot longer!
> 
> Thanks to all of you who are commenting and leaving kudos, you are the best!
> 
> A special thank you to the lovely anon who came to tell me they like the fic on tumblr. Thanks for being here!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa make plans to spend time together. Something comes up. They all have lunch. Lincoln and Lexa talk. Or sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't have much to say except thank you as always. You are all amazing. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

“I was wondering if you’d like to come over tonight.” Clarke asked Lexa. “Since we won’t see each other much this weekend because of the football tournament.”

 

The girls were walking in the hallways of the school on their way to their history class. Lexa looked over at Clarke and she was surprised to see the girl looked shy. Lexa smiled and lightly touched Clarke’s arm to reassure her.

 

“Of course, Clarke. I just have to ask my dad.”

 

“Great!” Clarke said. “There’s something I want to show you.”

 

“Oh really? What is it?” Lexa asked very curious.

 

“Unfortunately, it’s a surprise.” Said Clarke with a sheepish smile.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa whined.

 

Clarke laughed while getting through the door of their history classroom.

 

*******

 

When lunch time came, Lexa decided to call her dad before going to eat in the cafeteria. 

 

“Hello?” Came Gustus’ voice.

 

“Hey dad, it’s me.” Lexa said.

 

“Oh, Lexa. You never call me at work. Is something wrong?” Lexa could tell Gustus was worried about her. 

 

“No! Nothing’s wrong. I just need to ask you something.” Lexa quickly reassure him.

 

“What is it then little one?” 

 

“Clarke invited me over to her house tonight, can I go?” Lexa asked.

 

“Lexa, we have dinner at your mom’s tonight, remember?” Gustus said softly.

 

“Oh, yeah… Do I really have to go?”

 

“Little one your mother misses you. You barely spent time with her since she came back from London.” Gustus protested.

 

Lexa sighed, not really knowing what to say. What Gustus was saying was true. She hadn’t seen her mother much since her return. Lexa was about to agree with her dad when Gustus continued talking.

 

“You know, i’m sure Indra wouldn’t mind meeting Clarke. You should invite her to dinner tonight.”

 

The thought made Lexa smile. “Really?” 

 

Gustus chuckled. “I’ll call your mother.” 

 

“Thank you dad! I love you” 

 

Father and daughter said their goodbyes before hanging up. Lexa happily walked in the cafeteria and went straight to her seat next to Clarke. Anya was sitting in the seat facing her so she pushed Lexa’s lunch to her. Lexa kinda felt bad that Anya had to bring her lunch to her because she still refused to speak to Lincoln. Lexa quickly decided she’d talk to her cousin that night. 

 

“Lexa! Where were you? I need you to back me up, tell these idiots Star Trek is nothing like Star Wars.” Bellamy pleaded Lexa as soon as she sat down.

 

Lexa’s eyes went wide. “In what world can you compare Star Trek and Star Wars.”

 

“Clarke did you really have to start liking a nerd. I think Bellamy was enough.” Octavia said after rolling her eyes.

 

“Well I think Lexa’s really cute when she goes in ‘nerd mode’. Is it the same for you Anya?”

 

“Well, I usually avoid thinking about Lexa as cute.” Anya said with a smug smile.

 

“I was talking about Bellamy!” Protested Clarke.

 

“I know.” Anya still had the same smile on her face.

 

Everyone laughed a bit after that. Lexa could see the blush appearing on Clarke’s cheeks. She thought it was cute that Clarke could get flustered by something like this. Lexa couldn’t get the dumb smile off of her own face. Clarke had called her cute and she didn’t deny it when Octavia had said she liked her. When everyone started to talk about other things, Lexa thought it was time to talk to Clarke about their plans for the evening. 

 

“Clarke…” Lexa said to get the blonde’s attention. Clarke turned her head to Lexa. “I can’t come over tonight.”

 

“Oh… well that’s okay. We’ll see each other another time.” Lexa could tell Clarke was disappointed.

 

“It’s not because I don’t want to. I forgot that I have dinner at my mom’s tonight, and if you want to we don’t have to see each other another time. I’m inviting you. It will be me, my dad, my mom and Lincoln.” 

 

“Oh Lexa, you don’t have to. We can see each other another time, it’s fine.” Clarke quickly said.

 

“Well, it’s okay if you’re not comfortable with coming to dinner tonight. But it would really make me happy if you did.”

 

“You’re sure it won’t be a bother?” Clarke asked a bit unsure.

 

“I’m sure! My dad proposed the idea actually.”

 

Clarke smiled at Lexa. “I’ll text my dad. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

 

*******

 

Lexa closed her locker before leaning on it. She just had to wait for Clarke before they could get to Indra’s house together. Clarke had told her she had to talk to her Coach before she could go, so Lexa had told her she would wait for her. About a minute had passed before Lexa saw Lincoln take his backpack from his locker. She thought for a couple of seconds before making her way to her cousin. 

 

“Hi…” Lexa tentatively said.

 

Lincoln whipped around so quickly Lexa was afraid his neck would break. Lincoln’s eyes were big in surprise.

 

“Hi…” He replied cautiously.

 

Lexa looked at the floor and adjusted her glasses. “I thought it would be a good idea to stop ignoring you now. Can we be friends again?”

 

“We’re not friends, Lexa.” Lincoln said, and it took Lexa by surprise. Before she could feel hurt, Lincoln talked again. “We’re cousins, which means you don’t even have to ask. Come here.”

 

When he took Lexa in his arms, she felt relief wash over her. That’s when she realized she had missed him. She buried her face in his chest and decided to stay there for a moment.

 

“Lexa, I’m really sorr-” Lexa interrupted him.

 

“Not now. Please.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

They were still hugging when Clarke came in the hallway. When she saw them, she smiled and wondered if she should come close to them. She walked slowly to them, and when she was close enough she decided to speak up. 

 

“Hey guys.”

 

Lexa and Lincoln broke apart and both looked at Clarke with the same smile. It was the first time Clarke noticed how they acted the same way in some situations. They were definitely related. 

 

“Hey Clarke, you’re ready to go?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yeah, I thought we could take my car, since I can’t just leave it here you know.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Are you coming with us Lincoln?” Clarke asked with a kind smile.

 

“If it’s okay with you.” He agreed.

 

“Of course. Come on!”  

 

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and started to drag her out of the school. Lexa was a bit surprised at first but still followed Clarke willingly. Lincoln laughed quietly behind them. When they were all in the car and they had start to move, Clarke started talking.

 

“I can’t believe I’m meeting your mom tonight. How is she?” 

 

“She’s… well she’s…” Lexa was embarrassed to answer the question.

 

“You should tell her.” Lincoln piped up from the backseat.

 

“Lexa, what is it?” Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa briefly before putting her eyes back on the road.

 

“Okay, don’t panic. My mother can be… intimidating?” Lexa looked back at Lincoln, he nodded. “She’s not the softest person ever, but she’s very loving deep down.”

 

“Gosh Lex, you’re really reassuring.” Clarke said, her grip on the steering wheel tightening. 

 

“Everything will be fine. If something’s too much, just take my hand and squeeze, I’ll do something. Turn right at the next stop. It’ll be the big blue house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you thought about this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, leaving comments and kudos. You're the best!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Indra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would. In my defense I got really sick this week and I didn't feel like writing...
> 
> But here it is ! Enjoy guys!

Indra was quiet. During the dinner she was barely talking. Some would say she was listening to everyone, but Lexa knew better. She knew that something was up because her mother wasn’t quiet usually. Tonight, she wasn’t giving her opinion about everything, she wasn’t giving advice and she wasn’t commenting. Lexa could feel her frown deepening. Lexa took a look at Clarke was happily chatting with Lincoln about the upcoming tournament. The girls were holding hands, but Clarke hadn’t squeezed Lexa’s hand yet. It meant that Clarke thought everything was alright. It suddenly made Lexa nervous. 

 

When Indra got up to go to the kitchen and get the dessert, Lexa saw it as an opportunity to talk to her mother.

 

“Lexa where are you going?” asked Gustus.

 

“I’m gonna help mom.” Lexa quickly explained herself.

 

“Oh it’s fine sweetie, I can handle it.” Indra reassured.

 

“I’m sure I can help.”

 

Indra raised an eyebrow but nodded before heading to the kitchen with Lexa closely behind her. Indra got a pie from the counter and started to cut it.

 

“I made a pie. Could you get the ice cream, since you insist on helping.” Indra said with a smirk. 

 

Instead of getting the ice cream, Lexa decided to ask the question that was on her mind.

 

“Why don’t you like Clarke?” Lexa said quietly so no one would hear her in the other room. 

 

Indra stopped cutting the pie and turned to face Lexa. She suddenly looked exhausted.

 

“What are you talking about Lexa?” 

 

“Please mom, don’t do this. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

 

Indra looked at the floor before taking a deep breath and going back to cutting the pie. 

 

“She seems like a lovely girl.” Was all Indra said.

 

“But?” Lexa pressed.

 

Indra put the knife on the counter with force.

 

“Do you remember how you got when Costia broke up with you?” Before Lexa could answer, Indra continued. “You were crying all the time. It was as though the world had ended. I picked up the pieces Lexa, because you’re my daughter and I love you. What I never told you is that it broke my heart to see you hurt that much and be unable to fix it.”

 

“Costia was my first love and I took it hard when she decided to end things between us. Clarke has nothing to do with that though.” Lexa didn’t understand what her break up with Costia had to do with her mother’s behaviour. 

 

“Maybe it’s not fair to Clarke but I’m not sure I can be as open to her as I was with Costia.”

 

“This is bullshit.” Lexa blurted out.

 

“Language!”

 

“Sorry but it is! They are two very different people. Just give Clarke a chance! You didn’t even tried to talk to her.”

 

“Just give me some time Lexa.” Indra said with the last streak of patience she had left.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes before going back to the dining room. As soon as she walked in, Lexa knew everyone had heard their conversation. The tension in the room was palpable. 

 

“Go apologize to your mother Lexa.” Gustus said firmly.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Now, Alexandria!” Gustus interrupted. 

 

Lexa was surprised by two things. The authority her father was applying to his voice and the use of her full name. Her parents only ever used it when they were angry or to tease her. Lexa’s eyes went wide and she turned around to go back to the kitchen.  Her heart tightened as soon as she got in the kitchen. To see Indra cry was a rare thing. The woman wasn’t sobbing, but a single silent tear was rolling down her cheek.

 

“You know, the only thing I’m trying to do is to protect you. You and Lincoln are my only priorities.”

 

Lexa got closer to her mother. When she was close enough she took Indra in her arms.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. All I’m asking of you is to trust me.” Lexa released Indra to look her in the eyes. “I know it’s weird and really early to say something like this, but i’m going to say it anyway. It feels right with Clarke. We’re taking things slow, I mean we’re not even  _ together _ yet.” This time Lexa made sure she wasn’t talking loud enough for the others to hear.

 

After a great explanation and a heartfelt apology, they both came back in the dining room. Indra with the pie and Lexa with the ice cream. When Lexa sat down next to Clarke, the blonde immediately took her hand and squeezed. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Lexa whispered.

 

“Nothing’s wrong on my side, I just wanted to check on you. Are you okay?” Clarke said with a softness in her eyes. 

 

Lexa smiled. “Now I am. Sorry you had to witness that though.” 

 

“It’s okay, I’ve heard worse. You should go have dinner at Raven’s home one day.”

 

*******

 

After dinner, it was time for Clarke to go home since they still had a day left of school this week. Lexa decided to walk Clarke to her car so they could spend a couple of minutes alone. As they walked to the cheerleader’s car, Lexa was at loss for words.

 

“So…” she started.

 

“I had a good time, Lexa. Stop worrying.” Clarke said with that smile that made Lexa’s heart beat faster.

 

“It was horrible. I shouldn’t have fought with my mom, I should have waited after the dinner to talk to her.” Lexa said with regret.

 

“I think you did the right thing. At least you’re able to talk to her, I don’t even have the courage to face my mother like that. You should teach me how to do it.” Clarke said with a small sad smile.

 

“I’m sure you could do it Clarke. There’s so much things you should tell her.” Lexa said as softly as possible.

 

“Let’s not talk about that, please.” Clarke said while looking away.

 

“You never want to talk about it.” Lexa said.

 

“Lexa…” Clarke’s tone was warning Lexa not to insist.

 

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Clarke took Lexa’s hands in hers. “I’m glad I could spend the evening with you.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“I loved holding your hand through all the dinner. It was reassuring.” Clarke had a faint blush on her cheeks and it made Lexa smile.

 

Lexa felt brave enough to lean in and kiss Clarke. With a hand behind the blonde’s neck and the other on her waist Lexa went in for the kiss. It didn’t take a second before Clarke was kissing her back with vigor. Clarke’s hands went to Lexa’s upper arm as if to keep her in place. Suddenly, Lexa understood she wasn’t the only one feeling brave that night when she felt Clarke’s tongue asking for entrance. Their tongues touched for the first time and Lexa felt like flying. It wasn’t long and it wasn’t too much. Their tongues played together for awhile before it was over. If someone would’ve asked Lexa how she felt about that kiss, the word perfect would be the one to come to her mind. When they parted, Lexa placed her forehead to Clarke’s and gently bumped her nose to the blonde’s. It made Clarke chuckled and Lexa smiled at the sound.

 

“I should go.” Clarke whispered.

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Lexa whined.

 

“I don’t want to either, but it’s not like we have a choice. Plus, we’ll see each other tomorrow morning.” 

 

“Yeah, but you go away for the weekend after that.”

 

“Are you getting clingy Lexa Woods?” Clarke teased.

 

“It’s your fault. You shouldn’t be so…”

 

“So?” Clarke repeated.

 

“So you. You’re you and it’s addicting.”

 

Clarke laughed before kissing softly Lexa on the lips. Clarke left Lexa’s embrace and started walking to the driver’s side of the car.

 

“Goodnight Lexa.”

 

“Goodnight Clarke.”

 

Clarke got in her car, and after a couple of seconds she drove away. Lexa stayed on the sidewalk and watched her disappear with what Raven would call a ‘lovesick’ smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE KISSING SCENE. I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE IT. PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARD ON ME! ***
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this super late chapter! Thank you for your comments and kudos! Give me your thoughts on this chapter!


	36. Chapter 36

Lexa got the news late on Sunday. Polis won the tournament. Lincoln was ecstatic, Lexa could barely comprehend what he was telling her. Not long after his call, she got a text from Clarke.

 

**Clarke Griffin ♥**

 

_ Hey you, they won. _

 

_ Oh and I miss you. _

 

**Lexa**

 

_ I miss you too, can’t wait to see you tomorrow  _

 

Naturally that was what everyone was talking about when she got to school the next day. There was a contagious happiness around the school and it quickly got to Lexa. However the brunette got a bit less happy when she couldn’t find Clarke anywhere. The cheerleader wasn’t near her car, nor at her locker. Lexa was about to give up when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When Lexa turned around she was surprised to see Raven there. The girl wasn’t too keen on talking with Lexa since they had talked about her relationship with Octavia. 

 

“I just came to tell you that if you’re looking for Clarke you should stop. She’s in the coach’s office and I don’t think she’ll get out before the bell rings.” Raven said trying her best to look nonchalant.

 

“That’s… okay, well thank you for telling me.” Raven nodded. “Raven can we… I mean do you think we could move past what I said? I’m sorry, okay? I was out of line.” 

 

Raven shrugged. “Well I do kinda miss you so… Yeah, we can move forward.”

 

“Good! Now can you tell me why Clarke is in the coach’s office?”

 

Raven’s eyes lighten up at that. She clearly had some gossip to share.

 

“Ontari is back to school and she wants her spot back on the cheerleader team. She wants to steal Clarke’s spot as the captain! So Clarke is defending her position, which shouldn’t be too hard since the football team won this weekend.”

 

“Why would the coach take her back? I mean Clarke’s doing a good job, right?” Lexa asked with a frown.

 

“Ontari was a good captain, I can’t deny that. You must know the cheerleading team won a championship last year.” Lexa nodded. “Well it was the first in a long time for the Polis team. It was all due to Ontari.”

 

“So she has a chance.” Lexa stated.

 

“I don’t know Lexa. All I know is that it would be really hard on Clarke if she lost her spot.”

 

“I know. I mean she partnered up with me in history so she could stay on the team.” Lexa said with a smirk.

 

“Oh like it was the only reason.” Raven rolled her eyes playfully.

 

Lexa blushed. “What are you saying Reyes?”

 

Raven winked at Lexa before walking away.

 

*******

 

Lexa was walking toward the cafeteria to go have lunch when she spotted Murphy with the infamous Ontari. She quickly noticed John looked uncomfortable, something she never thought she’d see him feel. The confident boy who had stood up for her was gone, he looked lost. That’s when Lexa knew she had to do something. However she didn’t have to do much, because when she got close, Murphy saw her and his eyes lit up.

 

“I told you Ontari, I can’t have lunch with you. I promised Lexa I would have lunch with her and she’d be disappointed if I didn’t, right Lexa?” Murphy said, hopeful. 

 

Lexa put her surprised aside. “Yeah, you promised, you know?” 

 

It was an awkward answer. Lexa knew it, but she hoped Ontari wouldn’t see through it. Ontari turned to Lexa and glared at her for a couple of seconds. Lexa knew she was being judged. Ontari had a mean stare and Lexa felt a little bit intimidated under it. For a moment she looked at the ground and adjusted her glasses before looking right back up into the dark haired girl’s eyes. She had to be strong for John, just like he had been for her. Ontari rolled her eyes and turned back to Murphy.

 

“Fine! You’ll have to talk to me eventually.” Then she stormed into the cafeteria. 

 

It wasn’t long before Murphy got his confidence back. A smirk appeared on Lexa’s face, she should have known it wouldn’t last long. 

 

“Where’s your girlfriend? You usually sit with her at lunch.” Lexa asked him.

 

“She had a family thing this weekend and she’s not back in town yet.” 

 

Lexa nodded. “I see.”

 

“We don’t have to eat together. I can just-” Murphy started.

 

“Nonsense. Come on, you’re sitting with us.”

 

Lexa guided Murphy to the table where her friends were already sitting. Lexa happily noticed that Clarke was there, but she put her joy aside for awhile. When Lexa and Murphy got to the table, they attracted the curious stares of Lexa’s friends.

 

“Hey guys! Is it okay if Murphy joins us today?” Lexa said with a hopeful smile.

 

Everyone looked at each other. They all didn’t know what to say. Finally, it’s Clarke who took the decision.

 

“Of course he can! Hi Murphy.” Clarke said with a warm smile.

 

A wave of affection went through Lexa when Clarke spoke up. How lucky was she to like such a good person. Lexa took her usual seat next to Clarke but she sat closer to her so Murphy could sit on her other side, which he quickly did. Lexa mouthed a thank you to Clarke and the blonde simply winked her reply. 

 

“So Murphy, what’s up? It’s been a long time since we talked.” Bellamy said with a kind smile.

 

Bellamy and Murphy’s conversation gave Lexa the occasion to speak with Clarke. 

 

“Hi.” Lexa said turning to face Clarke.

 

The look Lexa received from Clarke made her weak. It took her all her strength to not lean in and kiss the cheerleader. 

 

“I missed you this weekend.” Clarke said.

 

Clarke subtly reached for Lexa’s hand under the table. As soon as they were holding hands, Clarke started to play with Lexa’s fingers.

 

“I missed you too. How did it go this morning?”

 

“Raven told you.” Clarke stated.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The coach hasn’t reached a decision yet. He said that we’d have his decision after the winter break.” Clarke was still looking at their fingers, she never lifted her gaze to look at Lexa’s face.

 

“You’re worried. You shouldn’t be. You’ve done a good job with the team this year.”

 

“Yeah, but Ontari has some experience I don’t. There’s so much at stake Lex.” Clarke said finally looking Lexa in the eyes.

 

“Everything will be alright.” Lexa forced herself to say.

 

“You shouldn’t say that. But it’s nice of you.” Clarke said with a smile.

 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a while.

 

“...don’t you think Clarke?” Octavia asked. 

 

This caused them to tear their gaze from each other rejoin their friends in their conversations. As Lexa was drawn in a conversation including Anya, Bellamy and John, she caught someone staring at her from another table. Ontari was sitting next to Finn at the football player’s table. However the dark haired girl wasn’t paying much attention to the guys surrounding her. Her gaze was on Lexa, and even when Lexa stared back, she didn’t look away. Instead, she gave Lexa a smug smile and a wink. Lexa swallowed hard and wondered what had just happened. 

 

*******

 

Lexa hated biology. It was nowhere near a subject she found interesting. It became even worse when a certain dark haired girl sat next to her. Biology also happened to be a subject she shared with Octavia, so Lexa didn’t miss the glare that was thrown her way when Ontari sat next to her. It took everything within herself not to groan out loud. 

 

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Ontari.” Said the girl with a smile. 

 

Lexa forced herself to smile back. “Lexa.”

 

“Are you new? I don’t think we met before.”

 

“No, I’ve been here for the past two years.” Lexa said.

 

“Right. Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” 

 

“It’s fine. What do you want?” Lexa said cutting her off.

 

“Wow, someone’s not a big fan of me.”

 

“I’ve heard some things.”

 

Ontari chuckled. “I did too you know. I’ve heard that you’re a, and these are not my words, ‘fucking dyke’ and a ‘girlfriend stealer’.” 

 

Lexa froze at Ontari’s words. She shouldn’t let it get to her. However Lexa couldn’t get the fact that Finn had said those words out of her mind. It got her mad. Lexa balled her fist so she wouldn’t do something she’d regret. Ontari chuckled again. 

 

“Oh sweetie, don’t get worked up. Those words mean nothing to me. I’ll get my opinion of you all by myself.”

 

Ontari winked at Lexa and it made Lexa’s blood boil in her veins. She was about to tell Ontari something when the teacher walked into the room. Unfortunately for Lexa, it would have to wait a little longer. 

 

*******

 

After Lexa’s biology class,her day at school was over. Lexa barely paid attention during the class. She planned the way she’d confront Ontari after school. She wanted to know why the other girl seemed so interested in her. Why she was acting so weird around Lexa. About half way through the lesson, Ontari was called to the principal’s office and she didn’t return. Lexa’s plan would have to wait.

 

When Lexa got to her locker, she was faced by an anxious looking Clarke.

 

“I got a text from Octavia. You sat next to Ontari in biology?” 

 

Lexa was already frustrated about the fact that she couldn’t talk to Ontari after their class and Octavia’s deformation of the truth made Lexa even more frustrated.

 

“That’s what she said?” Lexa took a step toward Clarke, and the blonde took a step back.

 

Clarke’s eyes were wide in fear. Lexa quickly backed a few steps to let Clarke know everything was alright. Lexa must have seen more angry than she thought. Clarke looked completely terrified. Like Lexa would hit her at any moment. Lexa quickly saw that they were attracting some curious stares from the other student’s in the hallway.

 

“Clarke, please, it’s me. You know I wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

Clarke’s eyes filled with tears and she stepped back again. She shook her head a few times. Lexa debated with herself about what she should do.

 

Clarke turned around while saying : “I’m sorry…”

 

Lexa sighed. She felt defeated, useless. Lexa thought for the first time that maybe, just _maybe_ , she couldn’t help Clarke. The thought made her angry. Lexa turned to her locker and smacked it with the palm of her hand in frustration. 

 

*******

 

That night, Lexa received a million texts from her friends.

 

**Anya**

 

_ WTF did you do? Bellamy’s been ranting about you for the past hour. _

 

**Reyes**

 

_ You said you wouldn’t hurt her! She’s been crying since the end of school! _

 

_ Fuck you Woods! _

 

**Octavia**

 

_ I knew I was right not to trust you. Stay away from Clarke. I hope I made myself clear. _

 

**Bellamy**

 

_ Lexa… You have to tell us what happened. We just want to understand.  _

 

Lexa didn’t answer any of them. The only person she wanted to talk to was Clarke. The only thing was that she didn’t know if Clarke wanted to talk to her. Lexa took a deep breath, adjusted her glasses and dialed Clarke’s number. If she didn’t want to talk to Lexa, then she wouldn’t pick up, right?

 

*Bring*

 

Lexa held her breath.

 

*Bring*

 

*Bring*

 

Lexa let the air leave her lungs. Clarke didn’t pick up. Lexa took the phone away from her ear and went to hang up, when she saw that the connection had been made. Clarke had answered! Lexa quickly put the phone to her ear. She could hear Clarke sniffle on the other end of the call.

 

“Clarke…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for ending this here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your comments and kudos!
> 
> You are the best! 
> 
> Oh and thank you for still reading this. My my, it's getting so long. Sorry about that.


	37. I'm sorry

Okay. So last chapter deceived a lot of you. Some of you are angry and frustrated with this story. I think a lot of you misunderstood last chapter. I guess it was my fault. Maybe I didn't give enough explanation as to what happened in the last part.

 

People see it as Lexa being stepped on. As Clarke not being as engaged in their relationship. Seriously I don't really know what to say.

 

So if you want to read it, here's an explanation. What happened last chapter was a victim of abuse who got scared. When Clarke was waiting for Lexa, she was waiting to hear an explanation. She didn't want to believe what Octavia had said. That's why she asked Lexa why she was sitting with Ontari. When Lexa got frustrated and angry, Clarke got overwhelmed with memories and fear. In that moment she didn't see Lexa, she saw Finn. After that, she didn't contact Lexa because she felt ashamed about what happened. She hates herself for what happened. As for their friends, they don't know much about what happened. Octavia's reaction shouldn't be a surprise, she never really liked Lexa. Bellamy just wants to know what happened and why Clarke is hurting so bad. Raven feels a bit betrayed, she trusted Lexa, and next thing she knows her friend is crying and the only word that gets out of her mouth is "Lexa". Anya is sincerely just frustrated about Bellamy, she's the only one who knows basically nothing about what happened. 

 

So yeah, there's a lot going on. Everything would have been explained. No Lexa wouldn't have forgiven everyone just like that. I just needed time guys... Anyway, I thought about writing the last part of the chapter in Clarke's POV for the next chapter to make you understand a bit more. But now I don't know. I didn't want to fall into a cliche. All of this was meant to move the story forward. Clarke was supposed to realize she needed help after this. She was supposed to start talking about what happened with Finn...

 

Sorry about everything.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So hi everyone. First, I really want to thank all of you who supported me after last chapter. To the ones who are clearly frustrated by the story and where it's going, well I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the new chapter. I hope this will help you understand the situation and hate Clarke a little less. Just give me the time to show you where this is all going, okay?
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this!

Clarke was barely sitting down in her last class of the day when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly got curious as to why someone was texting her. Clarke took her phone out and opened it to find a text message from Octavia.

 

**Octavia**

 

_Seems like someone made a friend. Guess who's sitting with Ontari in biology?_

 

When a picture came after the text, Clarke's heart skipped a beat. Ontari was sitting a bit too close to Lexa for Clarke's comfort. On the picture, Clarke could only see Lexa's back, but she had a clear view of Ontari's face. She had that seductive smirk she always used on the football players a year before. She was up to something and it made Clarke feel uneasy. She tried to suppress the feelings, she thought there was no way Lexa could be into Ontari. Lexa was soft and caring. Ontari was vicious and cold. Clarke quickly decided that there must have been an explanation. Octavia had to be wrong.

 

So Clarke spent the entirety of her class thinking about what was happening. Deep down she knew Lexa wouldn't do this to her. When the bell rang and announced the end of school, Clarke walked straight to Lexa's locker. She needed Lexa to give her an explanation so she could find some kind of peace. When it took some time for Lexa to get to her locker, Clarke got anxious. What was taking her so long? So as soon as the brunette got close enough, Clarke asked the question that was burning her tongue.

 

“I got a text from Octavia. You sat next to Ontari in biology?” Clarke blurted out.

 

Lexa's face changed in a matter of second. She didn't look too happy when she was getting to her locker, but now Clarke saw the other girl was angry and it took the cheerleader by surprise.

 

“That's what she said?”

 

When Lexa took a step toward Clarke, the blonde quickly backtracked. Her heart was racing and her eyes went wide. Clarke could feel the fear creeping in. Lexa's form seemed to change before Clarke's eyes and before she knew it, Clarke saw Finn in front of her. In that moment, Clarke felt all the fear and helplessness come washing in.

 

“Clarke, please it's me. You know I wouldn't hurt you.”

 

Just like that, Lexa was back. Clarke knew Lexa wouldn't hurt her. Clarke looked around her, people were staring, Lexa was doing her best to calm her down without getting too close. In that moment, Clarke felt so ashamed of what had happened a minute before. When she saw Lexa, she also saw Finn. All of Clarke's feelings got mixed up inside of her. Before she knew it, Clarke was overwhelmed. Lexa's eyes were pleading her to say or do something. The tears built themselves into Clarke's eyes.

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

It was the only thing Clarke had managed to get out of her mouth before running out of the school. When Clarke got to the parking lot, her tears had stained her cheeks. Clarke knew she was sobbing and that it wouldn't be wise to drive, but she couldn't stay here, with all those people staring at her. She felt relieved when she saw some of her friends waiting by her car. Clarke was met with worried gazes and comforting hugs.

 

“Clarke! What happened?” Raven worriedly asked.

 

Clarke was feeling so choked up, she wondered if she'd be able to say something.

 

“It... It's... Lexa.”

 

Raven was taken aback. She didn't understand how Clarke was in that state because of Lexa. It just didn't make sense to her. Beside Raven, Octavia was fuming. Her face hardened and she took Clarke in her arms.

 

“I knew it!” Octavia said to Raven.

 

“Don't you think now's not the right time, O?”

 

“I'm gonna drive Clarke to her house.” Bellamy said as he was getting closer to the girls. “Give me your keys Clarke.” He gently said.

 

The blonde complied without a word. Bellamy took the driving seat and Clarke climbed in the passenger's side.

 

*******

 

After Bellamy drove Clarke home, she locked herself in her bedroom. Clarke ignored all the calls and texts she received. Clarke was slowly realizing what was happening. She thought about Lexa. About the fact that the girl was most certainly hating her right now. Clarke felt so bad about running away from Lexa. She didn't know how she could talk to Lexa ever again. Then Clarke thought about her friends, they all must think Lexa had hurt her. Clarke started to blame herself. She thought that she should have explained herself to Lexa and to her friends. Everytime she thought about that though she felt like all the air was leaving her lungs, she was suffocating. So Clarke cried, she cried for hours. When her father came knocking at her door, she found the strenght to tell him to go away. Not ten minutes later, Octavia and Raven were both at her door. After a bit of convincing, Clarke let them both in. They both took Clarke in their arms.

 

“Lexa is such a-”

 

“Please don't!” Clarke managed to say.

 

Her sobs still prevented her to explain the situation, but Clarke couldn't let Octavia trash talk Lexa that way when she had done nothing wrong.

 

“I don't get it! She hurt you today, and you're still defending her.” Octavia said.

 

Before Clarke could say something, her phone started ringing. Clarke didn't put much thought into it. It surely was one of her friends trying to know if she was alright. However Raven took Clarke's phone in her hands and Clarke saw a frown appearing on her face.

 

“It's Lexa.” Was all Raven said.

 

Clarke's eyes went wide in surprise. She couldn't believe it, Lexa was reaching out to her. Maybe she didn't hate her! Clarke quickly took her phone from Raven's hands. She answered the call but she didn't say anything, not knowing what to say. Since she was still crying, she sniffled a bit. When she answered the call, Clarke missed the confused looks her friends gave her.

 

“Clarke...” Lexa said.

 

“Lex...” Clarke said before crying again.

 

“Please talk to me. I'm sorry I got angry. I should have been more careful.” Lexa said, the flow of her voice was fast.

 

Clarke couldn't believe it. Lexa thought she had done something wrong. Clarke quickly took control of herself, she had to be strong and explain everything.

 

“Don't you dare apologize Lexa! You did nothing wrong.”

 

“You ran away from me. You got scared of me.” Lexa objected.

 

Because of her friends being in the room, Clarke had to be careful as to what she was saying.

 

“You know I didn't get scared because of you. I'm just... I'm a mess Lexa. I'll explain everything.”This time Clarke didn't miss the confusion on Octavia and Raven's faces. “Just... please don't hate me Lex.” Clarke practically begged.

 

“Clarke... I could never hate you.” Lexa's voice was so soft now. “I just think that maybe we should take some time apart. Maybe we tried too hard you know?”

 

“No! Please Lexa, don't do this. I... I need you.” Clarke's eyes filled with tears all over again.

 

“And I'll always be there Clarke. If you need to talk, just reach for me and I'll come running. It's just the merging of our friend groups. I think it was too much. Your friends don't trust me. I don't think they ever will.”

 

Now it was Clarke's turn to be confused. She knew Raven and Octavia had heard every bit of the conversation. Clarke's cellphone was loud, it was hard to miss anything. She turned to her friends and saw the slightly guilty looks they were arboring.

 

“What happened Lexa?” Clarke asked, still looking at her friends.

 

“Nothing. I'll take care of it, don't worry.” Lexa said after a moment. “Listen, if you need anything, just call me. I'm gonna hang up now, it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Clarke.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight Lexa.”

 

When the line went dead, Clarke felt her heart drop. She felt some anger of her own build itself in her.

 

“What happened?!” Clarke demanded to know.

 

“Clarke we thought she had-” Raven started.

 

“What did you do?” Clarke asked again

 

“We all texted her. Me, O, Bell, even Anya did.” Raven said ashamed of herself now that she knew Lexa wasn't in cause of Clarke's pain.

 

“I'm not even going to ask what you all said. Now get out.” Clarke calmly said.

 

“What? But Clarke we-” Octavia said.

 

“You never saw her as your friend. You never even tried. You tolerated her because I like her. You attacked Lexa without even knowing what had happened. I don't want to see you both right now. I said get out!”

 

“We just wanted to protect you!” Raven replied.

 

“Well you're too fucking late for that! And you're not even trying to protect me from the right person. _Now get out!_ ”

 

Clarke pushed both girls out of room. She leaned her back on the door and let herself slide to the floor. She was so angry. Angry at herself, angry at Finn, angry at her friends, angry at her mother... Clarke felt like the anger was only accumulating itself in her. It choked her. For the first time since that summer, Clarke admitted to herself she needed help.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa talks with Clarke. Clarke goes to therapy. Oh and something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> There's been a lot of comments on last chapter, I really want to say thank you for that! It means a lot. Thank you for being here and reading this!

When Lexa got to school on tuesday, Anya was waiting at her locker. After a good talk, Lexa understood that the night before her best friend was only annoyed and confused about the situation. Anya told Lexa she knew she wouldn’t hurt Clarke. She also told Bellamy that, and that’s why the boy wasn’t as aggressive as the others in his texts. Anya didn’t push Lexa to know the details of the story, and for that Lexa was grateful. They both stayed away from Clarke and her friends that morning. Though Lexa saw Anya send a quick text to Bellamy. Lincoln joined them not long after and they all talked until it was time for them to go to class. 

 

When Lexa met Clarke’s gaze in the hallway, it took everything within her not to go to the blonde. Lexa took a deep breath and continued her walk to her next class. She missed Clarke, but she couldn’t stay near her. Clarke’s friends were secretive and liars. It was all kind of toxic and Lexa had enough. She knew it wasn’t fair to keep Clarke away too, but right now Lexa felt like she had no other options. 

 

Lunch time came around and Lexa came in the cafeteria. Without a thought her gaze went to the table she used to share with Clarke and her friends. Lexa was surprised to see everyone was there except Clarke. Lexa quickly looked at all the tables in the cafeteria. That’s how she found the cheerleader sitting alone at a table. Clarke was looking nowhere but at her lunch. She looked really lonely in that moment and without a thought Lexa went to her.

 

“Can I sit with you?” Lexa softly asked when she was close enough.

 

Clarke’s head shot up and she looked at Lexa with wide eyes. All she did to answer Lexa’s question is nod her head. They stayed in silence for a while. Lexa unwrapped her lunch and started to eat. Clarke mostly played with her food.

 

“What happened to taking time apart?” Clarke said quietly.

 

“What happened to you and your friends?” Lexa retorted.

 

Clarke was taken aback by Lexa’s quick retort, but she quickly recovered. She debated with herself as to what to say next. Should she call Lexa out on not answering her question? Or should she just answer Lexa’s question?

 

“They’re being really shitty friends right now. Being alone sounds kinda better.” Clarke answered, looking back at her plate.

 

“Is it because they texted me yesterday?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yes… and no. I just feel like they’re trying to keep us apart and covering it up by telling me they want to protect me.”

 

Lexa nodded. “What Octavia told you, about me sitting with Ontari, it wasn’t totally true, you know?” Clarke’s attention was back on Lexa. “She sat next to me and tried to… I don’t know, it kinda felt like I was passing some kind of test.”

 

“Ontari is such a… Wait, it means Octavia lied to me.” Clarke’s face fell.

 

Lexa saw Clarke’s hands were balled into fists. It kinda reminded her of when Clarke yelled at her friends at the museum. The blonde was angry, there was no doubt. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s knee in hope to get her attention.

 

“Clarke…”

 

Clarke’s eyes finally met Lexa’s. They were full of tears. “I… I need help Lex. I can’t keep going on like this. I’m so… angry. It just feels like it’s building up, I feel like someday, it will just explode.”

 

Lexa hated to see Clarke in that state. However, she was glad Clarke was finally admitting she needed help. Lexa’s hand went to Clarke’s face and she gently caressed her cheek.

 

“If you want help, i’ll help you get it.” Clarke nodded. “Who do you wanna speak to?”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for people to know about Finn though.” 

 

“Okay. So you need to speak to someone who won’t ask for his name right away. How about Mrs. Morris?”

 

“Who’s that?” Clarke asked, confused.

 

“She’s the school’s psychologist. She’s really good.” Lexa said.

 

“You seem to know what you’re talking about.” Clarke said, now curious.

 

“A lot happened at the time I moved here. I needed someone to talk to.” 

 

“Oh…” Clarke bit her lip, deep in thoughts. “Okay. I’ll go see her.”

 

“If you finish your lunch soon, we could catch her before lunch ends.” Lexa encouraged Clarke. 

 

Clarke gave Lexa her bravest smile before diving into her lunch. Soon, they both finished eating and got out of the cafeteria. When they got close to Mrs. Morris’ office, Clarke’s pace slowed down. Lexa soon realized the blonde was nervous. Lexa took Clarke’s right hand in hers and started to walk at a normal pace again. This little touch of comfort seemed to appease Clarke. When they were in front of the office, Lexa took a quick look by the window to see if the woman was there. She was relieved to see Mrs. Morris sitting at her office. With one last look to see if Clarke was still willing to go, Lexa knocked on the door. Through the window, Lexa saw Mrs. Morris look at the door and smile when she caught sight of Lexa. Soon, the woman was opening the door.

 

“Lexa! It’s so good to see, you didn’t come here for a long time.” Mrs. Morris warmly said.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Morris. It’s good to see you too.” Lexa answered.

 

Lexa saw the woman’s gaze leave her to set itself on the nervous looking Clarke behind her. Lexa gently tugged on Clarke’s hand, so the blonde would get closer.

 

“If you don’t have another student to see, I was hoping you’d be able to see my friend, Clarke.” Lexa said. “She’d like to talk with you.”

 

Mrs. Morris’ smile softenned. “Well it’s your lucky day, I’m free. Hello Clarke.”

 

“Hi.” Clarke simply replied.

 

“Well, come in!” 

 

Mrs. Morris opened her door wide open for Clarke to get inside the office. Lexa watched Clarke get inside with some worry that wouldn’t leave her. When Lexa locked eyes with Mrs. Morris, the woman gave a wink to try and reassure her. Lexa nodded. She appreciated the gesture. With a heavy heart, Lexa went to her first class of the afternoon. 

 

*******

 

Lexa walked to her locker after her last class of the day. She hadn’t seen Clarke during the afternoon. Lexa wondered if the blonde had spent the whole afternoon in Mrs. Morris’ office. She soon got her answer when she got tackled in a bear hug by Clarke. 

 

“Thank you so much.” Clarke whispered in her ear.

 

They stayed in the hug for a while. Lexa realized she had missed that. She missed being that close to Clarke. So squeezed the blonde a little harder. When they parted, Lexa finally found it in herself to speak.

 

“So I get that the session went well.”

 

“Yeah, I mean I just got out of the office. I didn’t even realized it had been that long.” Clarke said with a shrug.

 

“Did you manage to talk about… the issue?” Lexa said hesitantly. She knew some people preferred not to talk about their sessions, but Lexa was dying to know.

 

However, Clarke seemed to be happy to answer Lexa’s question. “Yeah. But let’s not talk about this here, okay?” 

 

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it too.”

 

“No, I’m okay with telling you. Just not here.” Clarke said with a little smile. “Do you want to come over? We could talk and have dinner together. I asked my dad, he’s okay with it.” Clarke hopefully said.

 

“Sounds good. Let me call my dad.”

 

After getting a yes from her dad, Lexa got into Clarke’s car and they drove to the cheerleader’s house. The drive was mostly silent, but it was a comfortable silence, so neither of the girls minded. About halfway through, Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand, and Lexa happily gave it to her. When they got out of the car, Clarke quickly walked to Lexa and she took her hand in hers again. They walked hand in hand to Clarke’s house.

 

“Dad, we’re here!” Clarke yelled when they got in the house.

 

“Hello girls! I’m in the kitchen.” Jake yelled back.

 

Clarke turned to Lexa. “Come on.”

 

They walked to the kitchen where Jake was visibly preparing dinner. They both greeted Jake when they entered.

 

“I was surprised to hear you were coming for dinner Lexa. Yesterday Clarke wouldn’t even see anyone.” Jake said, not looking up.

 

“It wasn’t her fault. It was all because of Octavia and Raven.” Clarke was quick to defend.

 

Jake stopped what he was doing. His gaze was soft when he looked at his daughter.

 

“I never said it was her fault Clarke. I have nothing against Lexa. Actually, I really like her.” Jake said and gave Lexa an accomplice wink. “Your mom should be here for dinner.”

 

“Really?” Said Clarke in a groan.

 

“Clarke…” Jake said in a warning tone.

 

“I know, I know. Sorry.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. “We’ll be in the basement, is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you when dinner’s ready.”

 

Clarke and Lexa went downstairs and sat on the couch. Lexa waited for Clarke to speak, but it quickly was too long for her to wait anymore.

 

“So?” 

 

“We talked a lot. She asked me about myself. My hobbies, my parents,my friends,  _ you _ …” Clarke blushed when she said the last part.

 

“Me?” Lexa questioned.

 

“We’re completely unsubtle it seems. She asked me if you were special to me. I said yes.”

 

“Oh…” It was Lexa’s turn to blush.

 

“Yeah… It took me about an hour but I finally told her about Finn. I didn’t say his name, but I told her about what he did to me. She told me she’d like to see me again, I agreed.” 

 

“Do you feel like it helped you?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yeah, it did. It felt like I was leaving behind some of the weight that’s resting on my shoulders. I still have some things to work through though. That’s why I agreed to see her again.”

 

“Right.” Lexa said.

 

Lexa didn’t want to pry to get information but she was dying to know what Clarke had to work through. 

 

“Lexa… Is everything okay between us?”

 

Lexa frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“Do we still have a chance?” Clarke asked, her eyes filled with hope.

 

Lexa’s whole face softened. “Clarke… If you still want to give me a chance, then we have a chance. I really like you, I’m not kidding when I say this.”

 

The kiss that followed Lexa’s words felt like a promise, for a reason or another. A promise of what, Lexa couldn’t really say. It was sweet and gentle, almost like their first kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, before Clarke pulled away and buried her face in Lexa’s neck. Lexa put her arms around the blonde to pull her impossibly closer. Clarke muttered something but Lexa couldn’t really tell what. 

 

“What did you say?” Lexa said.

 

Clarke pulled her head away from Lexa’s neck. “I said, would you be my girlfriend?”

 

Lexa was a bit surprised. “Really?”

 

Clarke shrugged. “I mean, we’re really close. We already been through a lot together, we know each other pretty well, my parents already think we’re together, we both really like each other… So why not?”

 

A smile worked its way onto Lexa’s face. “Okay then, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

 

“Really?” Clarke said with a beaming smile.

 

“Yes.”

 

Lexa brought Clarke in to kiss her again. They kissed for a while before a thought came running through Lexa’s mind.

 

“What about your friends?”

 

“What about them?” Lexa gave her a ‘don’t play dumb’ look. “Okay, okay… Well it doesn’t matter. For now I don’t want anything to do with them. If I ever forgive them, they’ll have a lot of making up to do. You’re the only one who’s been totally honest with me. That’s what matters.”

 

Lexa gave a smile to Clarke, but she swallowed with difficulty. She hadn’t been totally honest with Clarke, she was still keeping Raven and Octavia’s secret from her. Lexa thought about telling her, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. If someone had outed her before she was ready, Lexa knew she would have taken it pretty hard. Even if Octavia had been horrible to her, Lexa couldn’t out her like that. Surely Clarke would understand, right?


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed your holidays (If you celebrated it. If you didn't well, I hope you spend some awesome time!) 
> 
> Here it is! The new chapter. I know it's kinda short, but there's so much coming up... I can't talk too much but, well you'll see eventually!
> 
> Hope you'll like this!

It had been almost a week. Almost a week since the big fight, since Clarke finally decided to get help and since Clarke had asked Lexa to be her girlfriend. When they had entered the school hand in hand on Wednesday, they attracted a lot of curious gazes. Lexa was kinda used to it. It had been the same when her and Costia had did the same three years ago. The only thing that could have worried her was Clarke’s reaction but the blonde just squeezed Lexa’s hand a little harder. With this simple gesture and a smile, Lexa knew Clarke was okay. 

 

Clarke and Lexa sat together at lunch the whole week. Sometimes, Lincoln, Murphy and even Anya and Bellamy would join them. Lexa saw an angry Finn sometimes in the corner of her eyes, but he never approached them. There was someone Lexa locked eyes with on a couple of occasion and who did worry her. Ontari still had that damn smirk on her face and it made Lexa anxious. She didn’t why, but she felt like the girl was preparing something.

 

Clarke’s friends had made many attempts to apologize to the both of them, but everytime Clarke would turn them back. The only one she had been willing to hear from was Bellamy. Lexa talked to Clarke and let her know the boy hadn’t been mean in any way when he had texted her, he was only being a worried friend. When Octavia and Raven approached them for the 20th time on Monday, Clarke had enough. She lashed out on them and didn’t hold anything back. Lexa wasn’t sure if she had seen right, but she could have sworn she had seen Raven shocked when Clarke had said Octavia had lied to her. 

 

It was now Tuesday and Lexa had just finished her last class before lunch. She walked to her locker with happiness. She was going to eat with Clarke, with her  _ girlfriend.  _ However, it didn’t really happen because a hand grabbed hers and stopped her from walking.

 

“Look, I know you don’t owe me anything Woods. But I really need some explanation and now you’re the only one who can give it to me.” Said a pleading Raven. 

 

“You’re right, I don’t owe you anything. Leave me alone Raven.” Lexa said while taking her hand back.

 

Lexa made a move to start walking to her locker again, but Raven blocked her way.

 

“I just want to know one thing!” Raven half yelled. “Did Octavia really tried to start some shit between Clarke and you?”

 

“I think Clarke was pretty obvious about it yesterday, but if you need me to confirm it, then here it is. Octavia tried to start a fight between Clarke and I.”

 

What followed almost made Lexa feel bad about telling the truth. Raven’s eyes filled with tears, tears that she tried to fight back. Raven was literally breaking in front of Lexa. Lexa quickly took Raven’s hand and led her to an empty classroom. That’s when Raven let the tears spill on her cheeks.

 

“Jeez Raven! You weren’t supposed to make me feel bad for you.” Lexa tried to make Raven laugh, but it was a failed attempt. “Raven… Come on, talk to me.”

 

“Octavia and I, we had one rule. No lying, other than… you know. That rule, it kinda extended to Clarke after a while. That’s why we were angry back at the museum.” Lexa gave her a ‘you-can’t-be-serious’. “Don’t look at me like that! I know it’s not okay, I know it’s hypocritical. We always thought she’d never lie to us, and here we were keeping something like that from her…” Raven sniffed and found a chair to sit down. 

 

Lexa sat at her side. “So, that’s why you’re sad Octavia lied to you.”

 

“I’m not sad Lexa! I’m deceived, angry… I feel so many things at once.”

 

Lexa’s phone buzzed. She didn’t wait to pull it out of her pocket and reading the text she had received. She chuckled upon seeing the name attached to the text.

 

**Awesome Girlfriend ♥♥**

 

_ Where are you? :( _

 

_ I’m sitting with Anya and it’s a little awkward. Please hurry. _

 

“Well, you should call one of your friends to comfort you Raven. My girlfriend is waiting for me.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Raven chuckled bitterly. “Congrats on that by the way. Be good to her, alright?”

 

“Always.”

 

Lexa went to get out of the classroom when Raven stopped her again.

 

“Lexa, wait!” Lexa cursed under her breath but still turned to face Raven. “I just wanted to say sorry, you know. I should’ve listened to you, not attack you. I guess Octavia got into my head, but she shouldn’t have. I just hope we’ll get to be friends again.”

 

“I appreciate the apology Raven, I really do. But for the friend part, just give me some time okay?” 

 

Raven nodded and it was enough for Lexa to walk out. Lexa quickly got her lunch from her locker before heading to the cafeteria. She laughed to herself upon seeing Clarke’s look of relief. Clarke was sitting at a table alone with Anya. Bellamy wasn’t there, which was really weird. Lexa sat to Clarke’s right side and kissed her on the cheek. 

 

“Hi.” Lexa said.

 

Clarke turned to face Lexa and pecked her on the lips. “Hi.”

 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Can you stop being gross? Bellamy’s not here to distract me.”

 

Lexa gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry. Where is he anyway?” 

 

“With his sister.” Anya said.

 

With her tone, Lexa understood that she wouldn’t say more than that. Anya wasn’t a big talker and Lexa knew it. Lexa shrugged and started to open her lunch.

 

“My turn to ask a question.” Clarke said. “Where were _ you _ ?”

 

Lexa stopped unwrapping. She turned to Clarke.

 

“Uh, Raven wanted to talk to me.” 

 

Clarke eyebrows raised. “Really? Can I ask about what?”

“It’s complicated?” Lexa tried, but decided to at least try and answer Clarke. “She wanted to talk about the fight, and what role Octavia had played in it.” Lexa decided to keep unwrapping her lunch. “She didn’t know Octavia was the one who had started everything. I think she was kinda in the dark, like Bellamy.” 

 

“Can you two stop talking about my boyfriend’s sister? I’m not really comfortable with that.” Anya dryly said.

 

Lexa turned her attention to Anya. “Yes, of course. Sorry.”

 

Clarke only nodded. The three girls then started talking about a little bit of everything while they were eating. When Clarke finished her meal, she packed her things and Lexa gave her a curious look, they still had half an hour before class.

 

“I’m seeing _ someone _ , did you forget?” Clarke said to Lexa, like it was supposed to be obvious.

 

It took a moment for Lexa to catch what Clarke was implying. Then she got it, it was Mrs.Morris. 

 

“Oh, of course. Yeah, uh, have fun.” 

 

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s awkwardness. She placed her hand on Lexa’s neck and planted a firm kiss on her lips. They parted after only a couple of seconds to spare Anya.

 

“I’ll see you at break, okay?” Clarke said while getting up.

 

“Sure.” 

 

Lexa smiled and watched Clarke go. Actually she kept her eyes on the blonde even after she was out of the cafeteria. Anya cleared her throat to get Lexa’s attention.

 

“I’m not sure I like this ‘Lovesick’ Lexa.” Anya said with a crooked smile.

 

“Well you better get used to it.” Was Lexa’s only retort.

 

They both resumed eating their lunch before Anya spoke up.

 

“We need to hang out. Just us. We’re always with Clarke and Bellamy. It’s never just us anymore.”

 

Lexa looked up and saw the vulnerability in Anya’s eyes. Anya was missing her and it was her way of telling it to Lexa. Of course Lexa missed her best friend too. Lexa gave Anya a sweet smile and nodded.

 

“Of course Anya. Documentaries at yours on Saturday?” 

 

Anya smiled back. “Yeah, whatever.”

  
  


*******

 

“I was thinking we could go on a date Saturday. It’s my turn to plan it.” Clarke said between two classes.

 

“Uh… Sorry it won’t be possible. I have plans with Anya.”

 

“Oh, okay. How about we do it on Sunday?” 

 

“Sunday sounds good.” Lexa said with a smile. “That’s my stop.”

 

Clarke groaned. “The break was way too short.” 

 

“You’re going to your art class, you love your art class.” Lexa said with a smile.

 

“Right.”

 

Clarke was pouting and it made Lexa laugh. Lexa pulled Clarke in her arms and held her in a tight embrace. When they parted, Lexa gave Clarke a final kiss on the forehead before getting inside the class. Lexa sat near the front row in hopes that Ontari would stay away from her. Unfortunately enough, Lexa shared most of her classes with the ex captain of the cheerleaders. Lexa opened her books and started to get ready for when it would start. A group of laughing girls made Lexa look their way, and she wasn’t surprised to find Ontari with her. Lexa was relieved when the dark haired girl moved to the back of the class, but it was not without winking at Lexa. Lexa quickly looked back at her books. Lexa adjusted her glasses to try and calm herself. What game was this girl trying to play? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not much is going on in this chapter. A lot of Clexa being happy and all. We all need a bit of fluff right?


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to Gustus' office and meets Nia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So it's been a week. The chapter still wasn't done, so I decided to cut it into two halves so you'd get a little something this week. I hope this is okay with all of you.
> 
> Enjoy.

Lexa was glad that school was off on Friday. She took her time that morning. Lexa woke up, had breakfast, went for a jogging and took a shower afterward. She had the whole day to herself. Anya was with Bellamy, Clarke was with her father, Gustus and Indra worked and Lincoln was out with the football team. When Lexa sat on her couch after her shower, she took a look at the clock. 10:43. The day had just begun and she was bored. Lexa decided to play a game on her PS4 to pass the time. Gustus was supposed to come home early, and Lexa couldn’t wait.She quickly got lost in her game, so when her phone started ringing she jumped up. Lexa paused the game and answered.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Lexa! It’s me.” Lexa recognized her father’s voice. “Look, I forgot my lunch at home. Could you please come to the office and give it to me?”

 

Lexa gave a quick look to the clock. 11:51.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

“Thank you little one. You’re an angel.” 

 

“No problem, dad.”

 

Lexa went to the kitchen and opened her refrigerator. There was Gustus’ lunch in a brown bag. Lexa took it before  hopping on her bike and riding to the mayor’s office. It wasn’t the first time Lexa payed a visit to Gustus, so she went straight to his office. She was kinda surprised to see he wasn’t there. Lexa got out and knocked on Gustus’ friend office. A man almost as big as Gustus opened the door. The big smiled when his eyes met Lexa’s.

 

“Lexa! It’s really good to see you, it’s been too long.”

 

“It’s good to see you too Nyko. Do you happen to know where my dad is?”

 

“Oh yeah, he’s with the mayor. She came looking for him five minutes ago.” Nyko looked at the lunch bag in Lexa’s hand. “You were dropping his lunch?”

 

“Yes, he asked me to get it for him. He forgot it this morning.”

 

“That’s sweet of you. Just wait for him in his office sweetie. It shouldn’t be long.”

 

“Okay then.” Lexa said.

 

She went back to her father’s office and sat on the chair opposite her dad’s. It had been about five minutes of Lexa waiting when Gustus came through the door with Nia Queen following him. They were having a conversation that stopped immediately when they made eye contact with Lexa.

 

“Oh, Lexa you’re already here.” Gustus said a bit surprised.

 

“I rode my bike. I didn’t want you to wait too long before having lunch.” Lexa said with a little smile.

 

“Isn’t she sweet.” The mayor commented.

 

“Hello Mrs. Queen.” Lexa shyly said.

 

Lexa had seen Nia Queen a handful of times. Everytime the woman was a little cold but still very polite. Now Lexa couldn’t get out of her mind that this woman was Ontari’s mother. She wondered if Nia was still acting as if Ontari had never existed even though she was back from rehab. Gustus went through some of the files that were lying on his desk. When he found the paper her was looking for, he came back to face Nia.

 

“Everything you’ll need is on this paper. Can I do something else for you?” Gustus asked.

 

Nia’s eyes flickered from Gustus to Lexa, then back on Gustus.

 

“Actually, there is something you could do, but this is not an obligation, it’s more of a request.” Lexa got curious, she couldn’t even act like she wasn’t listening. “If you and your daughter are free tonight, I’d love to invite you both to dinner at my house. Since Ontari’s back, I’ve been afraid she’d fall back to her old… ways. However, she seems to have new friends that help her stay… clean. She talked about you Lexa.”

 

“About me?” 

 

Lexa’s eyes were wide. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. One thing was sure, she wasn’t Ontari’s friend. She couldn’t be the right Lexa. They had like one conversation and it hadn’t really been friendly. Lexa knew Ontari was trying to play some kind of game, but now she realized it was getting serious. 

 

“Yes, well she didn’t say much, but she mentioned your name.” Nia’s eyes went back to Gustus. “So, would you do me the pleasure to share dinner with us tonight?”

 

Gustus’ eyes went to Lexa, the girl tried to plead him silently to decline. She hoped he’d understand.

 

“Oh, uh, I guess. I mean, it would be a pleasure, right Lexa?”

 

Lexa tried not to groan out loud, fortunately she succeeded. She put on her best fake smile before speaking up.

 

“Of course.” Lexa said through grounded teeth.

 

“Lovely! I’ll see you both tonight then.” Nia said before getting out of Gustus’ office. 

 

Lexa got up and closed the door. She turned around to face her father. 

 

“Why did you say yes?” Lexa said, panic evident in her voice.

 

“Well she said you and Ontari are friends!” Gustus tried to defend himself.

 

“Did I ever tell you that?” Gustus shook his head slowly. “Well that’s because it’s not true! Ontari’s not my friend, actually she’s getting under my skin - not in the good way.”

 

Gustus sighed. “Look little one, it’s only a dinner. You’ll survive. I’m sorry though. I should have consulted you before saying yes.”

 

“Fine, but don’t say yes if she invites us again. This woman gives me the creeps and her daughter does too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, you'll get to know what's up with Ontari and why she's acting that way with Lexa! It will be dinner at the Queens.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Clexa cuteness and a stressful dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really long. I made it as long as possible to try and make up for the ten days I left you without an update. Sorry about that by the way. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this.

"You should tell Clarke.” Anya said over the phone.

 

“I know. But how can I do that?” Lexa replied, frustrated by the situation.

 

“Tell her the truth Lex! That’s all you need to do.” Now Anya was the one being frustrated. “You got pushed in a corner, you didn’t really have a choice. Clarke will understand, she’s not dumb.”

 

“Of course she’s not dumb! I’m gonna hang up now. I have to call her.”

 

Without waiting for an answer from Anya, Lexa hung up. She sighed, adjusted her glasses and quickly clicked on Clarke’s contact on her phone before she had time to change her mind. It rang only once before Clarke picked up.

 

“Hi Lex!” 

 

Just by her tone, Lexa knew Clarke was happy. “Hi Clarke.”

 

“Are you okay? You sound weird.” Clarke said.

 

“I’m fine, but I really have to talk to you. Do you have some time?”

 

“Wait a second.” 

 

Lexa heard Clarke talk to someone, Lexa was almost sure it was Jake. She didn’t hear what was said, but after a couple of seconds Clarke was back on the phone.

 

“Sorry about that. I was just telling my dad I had to see you. Do you want to come over?” With her last sentence, Clarke’s voice became hesitant. 

 

Lexa knew the blonde was dreading the conversation. Clarke was being careful, and Lexa knew she had to reassure her.

 

“Don’t worry, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Clarke said after a while.

 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

 

After quick goodbyes, they hung up. Lexa tied her hair before getting out of the house and onto her bike. The ride to Clarke’s house took her longer than it would usually take. If Lexa knew why, she decided to ignore it. Clarke was sitting outside when Lexa arrived. She was on her phone, but as soon as Lexa was near, her head shot up. Lexa could see a frown on Clarke’s face, the kind of frown occasioned by worry. Clarke stood up but she didn’t move from her spot. When Lexa got off her bike, Clarke crossed her arms. 

 

“Hey, Clarke.” Lexa said with a smile.

 

“Hey.” Clarke said with a small voice. “So why do we need to talk? I thought everything was great between us.”

 

“Everything _ is _ great Clarke! But something happened today, and you want me to be honest with you so I really need to tell you what happened.”

 

Lexa saw some of the tension leave Clarke. The cheerleader uncrossed her arms and sighed.

 

“So it has nothing to do with us?” Lexa nodded. “You still like me?” Another nod. “I’m sorry I reacted this way. I was just… worried.”

 

“It’s okay, you’re working through some things. I get it.”

 

Clarke moved toward Lexa and snuggled herself in Lexa’s arms. Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke’s temple. Clarke pulled her head out of Lexa’s neck only to kiss her firmly. Clarke broke the kiss soon enough to speak.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

“I feel the same." Lexa said with a sweet smile. "Come on now, I really do have to speak with you.”

 

They moved to sit on the front porch of Clarke’s house.

 

“I went to the mayor’s office to see my dad today.”

 

“Okay?” Clarke was curious to hear where Lexa was going with that.

 

“Nia Queen was there.” Lexa saw some surprise on Clarke’s face. “We talked, and she invited me and my dad to have dinner at her house tonight.”

 

“What? But why?” 

 

“Apparently, Ontari talked about me, or mentioned my name. Anyway, Nia thinks I’m a good influence to her. She thinks I’m friends with Ontari.”

 

“Okay, but you didn’t agree to have dinner at her house, right?” The worried frown was back on Clarke’s face.

 

“I didn’t say yes, but my dad did. He thought she was telling the truth and after he agreed, it was too late to back down.” 

 

“So you’re going to have dinner with Ontari tonight.” Clarke said looking straight ahead.

 

“No, no! It’s not like that. Nia is my dad’s boss, so we have to go. We’ll go, have dinner and that’s it. I’ll stay as far away from Ontari as possible.” 

 

Clarke thought for a moment and then she looked at Lexa and leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, Lexa barely felt it.

 

“I trust you. Thank you for telling me Lexa.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Lexa smiled before leaning in to kiss Clarke. This kiss was the longest they shared that day. It was the most meaningful they shared too. Lexa realized how much she appreciated hearing that Clarke trusted her. She brought Clarke a little closer to her then. The girls only broke apart when someone cleared their throat behind them. They both turned to find Jake there. Clarke’s father had an awkward smile on his face and it made both girls laugh a little. 

 

“Clarke, honey, we really have to go if we don’t wanna miss the movie.” 

 

“Sorry I interrupted your day together.” Lexa said to them.

 

“Don’t apologize Lexa. I’m sure Clarke didn’t mind.” Jake winked at his daughter.

 

“Dad!” Clarke was blushing. “You’re being so embarrassing right now.” 

 

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed Clarke. I’m happy I got to see you today too.” Lexa got up and started to walk to her bike, but Clarke followed her. “You’ll be late to see your movie.” Lexa playfully told Clarke.

 

“I don’t care. Kiss me goodbye?” 

 

Lexa smiled brightly before leaning in and kissing Clarke softly. She didn’t linger, Lexa was still very much aware that Clarke’s father was watching them. 

 

“Have a good evening Clarke.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Lexa got on her bike and started to pedal away from Clarke’s house. She didn’t leave without looking back one last time though. She locked eyes with Clarke and just like that, Lexa’s smile grew bigger than before.

 

*******

 

Lexa and Gustus got to the Queen’s residence right on time. Gustus rung the doorbell and Lexa decided to stay a step behind her father. Nia Queen opened the door with the biggest smile Lexa had ever seen on her. For a reason or another, it made Lexa feel uneasy. 

 

“I’m happy you both made it. Come in.” Nia said while opening the door wide open for them.

 

Gustus got in and Lexa followed him. Two person soon appeared behind Nia. Ontari was one of them, but Lexa didn’t recognize the man standing beside her. Lexa decided to focus her attention on Ontari. The girl Lexa knew from school was nowhere to be seen. Ontari was rigidly standing behind her mother. There was no confidence or smug smiles. Lexa almost pitied her. The introductions were quickly made. Lexa learned that the man was actually Ontari’s older brother, Roan. She wondered why she had never heard of him.

 

“I suggest we all move to the dining room. There we can all sit and talk.” 

 

It sounded more like a demand than a suggestion to Lexa, but when Gustus moved, Lexa followed him. She was starting to wonder how Gustus could work with that woman. She gave a vibe that Lexa found really hard to ignore. When they got to the dining room, it seemed like everyone knew where to sit, except for Lexa and her dad. Nia sat at one end of the table. Ontari was sitting to her mother’s right side, and Roan to her left. 

 

“Gustus, please take a seat at the other end. Lexa, I thought you could sit next to Ontari.”

 

Gustus nodded before moving to his seat. When Lexa was addressed she mumbled a quiet “Of course.” before sitting to her assigned seat.

 

“Dinner should be ready soon. After, I suggest we go to the living room, Gustus. The girls can go to Ontari’s room to have some time to themselves. How does that sound?”

 

“It sound perfect, right Lexa?” Gustus said, clearly unconvinced.

 

“Right.”

 

“Lexa, tell me a little bit about yourself.” Nia said with a cold smile.

 

“Oh, uh…” Lexa looked to her father, then to Ontari, but it was no use. “Well, I’m a senior, just like Ontari. I moved here two years ago to live with my father.”

 

“About that, I heard that you were adopted, is that right?”

 

Lexa felt herself stiffen at the question. She hated it, and now she hated Nia Queen. She hated the way she had asked the question. She hated the suggestion behind the question.

 

“Yes, it’s right. Gustus and Indra adopted me when I was a baby but it doesn’t change anything.”

 

“Of course not.” Nia said with a wicked smile. “Tell me, do you play sports? Ontari is a cheerleader, but you must know that. Oh and Roan is playing football in college now.”

 

“Uh, no I don’t. I used to play soccer though. I wasn’t really good at it.”

 

Nia took a sip from her glass of wine. “You should get back into it. Sports are important for your development.”

 

“Right.” 

 

After that, the conversations went on pretty smoothly. Lexa noticed a lot of things during the diner. She noticed the way Nia’s eyes turned cold when they landed on Ontari. She noticed how Ontari practically didn’t say a word. Lexa noticed the hatred Roan held for his mother and the kind look he gave his sister. She noticed how he didn’t speak unless someone directly spoke to him. And just like that, Lexa knew that the Queen family wasn’t a happy one.

 

After dinner, they were all dismissed by Nia. Ontari quietly told Lexa to follow her to her room. Lexa did follow her, but not before sharing one last look with her father. When Ontari closed her bedroom door behind Lexa, she let out a loud sigh. 

 

“That was terrible.” Ontari said before moving to her bed. 

 

Ontari sat down and patted the spot next to her, silently inviting Lexa to sit down. Lexa noticed the chair that was next to the bed.

 

“I’ll take the chair, if you don’t mind.”

 

Ontari rolled her eyes but gestured for Lexa to go for it. 

 

“What am I doing here Ontari?” Lexa asked.

 

“Well, we just had an awful dinner with our parents and now we’re sitting in my room.” 

 

“Come on, you know what I mean.” Lexa said, annoyed.

 

“After my first day of school, I got an interrogation from my mom. She didn’t want me to speak to my old friends, and that’s all I did that day. The only person I talked to who wasn’t an old friend was you. So I said your name, that’s it.”

 

“Your mother said you told her we were friends.”

 

“I did.”  

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Why? We had like one conversation, and then you kept winking at me. I don't call that a friendship.”

 

Ontari laughed. “Because it made my mother happy. Oh and the winking? It was just to mess with you. Now it’s my turn to ask a few questions.” Lexa wanted to protest, but she wasn’t fast enough. “Tell me, how did you become Murphy’s friend, Clarke’s girlfriend and Finn’s enemy in like a month?”

 

Lexa thought about whether or not she should answer the question. Finally, she saw no harm in giving Ontari an answer.

 

“It started with a friendship with Clarke, then I had a fight with Finn and John stepped in to defend me. That’s all.” She saw no harm in diverging the truth. 

 

“That’s all you’re willing to give, but that’s not all. I can respect that. Okay, now tell me. Why do you hate me?” Ontari challenged Lexa.

 

“I don’t hate you, but I don’t like you either. I heard some things about you. People I really care about have a bad opinion of you and that’s enough for me to stay away from you.”

 

“You mean Murphy and Clarke, right?” 

 

“Not just them.” Lexa quickly said.

 

“Then it must be Clarke’s little squad.”

 

“You know, hearing you talk about them like that doesn’t help with how I feel about you.” 

 

“Okay, okay. Don’t judge me so fast. You don’t know me, and I don’t know you. However, I really need you to at least pretend to be my friend.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I feel like I’m in jail here! My mother doesn’t trust me, so I basically have no freedom. But she thinks your father is a good man, and you have a good reputation in town I guess.”

 

Lexa got up from her chair and started to pace around the room. The conversation was making her nervous. She adjusted her glasses to try and calm herself down, but it didn’t work. She didn’t see why she should help Ontari, but the girl really seemed desperate. 

 

“Look I’ll do anything, okay? And I promise you won’t get in trouble.” 

 

At these words an idea popped in Lexa’s mind. It must have shown on her face because Ontari quickly back tracked.

 

“If you’re thinking about the cheerleading team and Clarke’s spot, forget it. If I quit, my mother will never forgive me. Anything else okay?”

 

“Okay.” Lexa said understanding why Ontari couldn’t quit the team. Anyway Lexa was confident in Clarke’s ability to keep her spot. “Then leave John Murphy alone. He’s doing great, he’s clean and he has a great girlfriend.”

 

Ontari sighed. “Fine, I won’t try to get in touch with him anymore. Happy?”

 

“If you keep your side of the deal, I’ll keep mine.”

 

*******

 

When Lexa got home that night, she went straight to her room. She knew she had something to do, and she couldn’t help but dreading it.

 

The phone rang once, twice…

 

“Hey you.” Came Clarke’s sweet voice over the phone.

 

“You don’t know how happy hearing your voice makes me right now.” Lexa let out in a breath.

 

“I take it the dinner was bad.” There was some worry laced in Clarke’s voice.

 

“I made a deal with Ontari.” Lexa went straight to the point.

 

“What? What deal?” Clarke asked.

 

“I’ll pretend to be her friend so her mother will lay off her. In exchange, she’ll leave Murphy alone.” After a long moment of silence, Lexa grew worried. “Clarke please say something. Tell me you’re not mad.”

 

“I’m not mad at  _ you.  _ I’m mad that Ontari took advantage of the fact that you have the biggest heart on earth. She’s such a bitch.”

 

“Can I tell you something?” Clarke hummed. “I think her mother is worst than her. She really creeps me out.” 

 

“I know, I met Nia Queen a couple of times and that woman is as cold as ice.” 

 

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

 

They stayed silent for a couple of seconds again.

 

“Can I tell you something too?” Clarke asked tentatively. 

 

“Of course.”

 

“I really miss my friends. After the movie with my dad, I came home and realized I had noone to talk to. You were having dinner at Ontari’s house, Bellamy was with Anya and I’m not speaking to Octavia and Raven.” 

 

“Maybe it’s time to talk to them then. You can’t hold a grudge forever Clarke, it’s not healthy.”

 

“I know that. I just don’t know if I’m ready to forgive them yet.”

 

“You don’t have to forgive them, you can take your time to do that. It doesn’t mean you have to stop talking to them.” Lexa gently said.

 

“And you’re okay with that?”

 

“I still think I should take some time apart from them, but it shouldn’t stop you from seeing them. You can be friends with them and be my girlfriend at the same time.”

 

“I love when you say that.” Clarke said, and Lexa knew she had the sweetest smile on her face even though she couldn’t see her. 

 

“When I say that you’re my girlfriend?” Lexa decided to tease Clarke a little.

 

“Do you have a smug smile right now? Of course you do!”

 

Lexa started laughing knowing full well that Clarke was right. It didn’t take long for Clarke to join her. They were both so loud that Clarke barely didn’t hear the knock on her door. What she noticed though was her dad’s head popping into her room.

 

“Dad? Is something wrong?” Clarke asked.

 

“No, nothing’s wrong. Is that Lexa on the phone?” Clarke nodded. “Say hi for me will you?” Clarke quickly delivered his message. “Your mother’s home, please hang up and come say hi, okay? No arguing, Clarke.”

 

“Okay…” Clarke sighed out before bringing the phone back to her ear. “I have to go.”

 

“Yeah, I heard.” Lexa said.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow to say hi, okay?”

 

“Of course. Talk to you tomorrow then. Have a good night, Clarke.” 

 

“Goodnight Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Your comments and kudos are really appreciated thanks to all of you!
> 
> Next chapter : A day with Anya and Lexa, but there's a twist.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya's day together doesn't go as planned. Raven gets some advice. Clarke and Lexa have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been really long for this one. Life is just really crazy right now. I don't have much time to write. I hope you'll enjoy this.

30 minutes. It had been 30 minutes since Lexa and Anya had started watching a weird documentary on Netflix. It had also been 30 minutes since Anya had started texting. Lexa was getting a little bit mad. Anya had been the one suggesting they take a day for them and now the girl didn’t let go of her phone. Lexa was pretty sure she knew who Anya was texting and it made her a little more mad. Anya had said a day without Bellamy and Clarke, but Lexa just knew Anya was texting Bellamy. When the screen of Anya’s phone lit up for the hundredth time in 30 minutes, Lexa had enough.

 

“Seriously?! We were supposed to spend time together, just like before. You didn’t even look at the screen since the movie started. I’m sure you couldn’t tell me what it’s about!”

 

When Anya turns to Lexa, her eyes are big, it almost looks as if she’d forgotten Lexa was there. 

 

“Lexa… I’m sorry.” Anya sighed and closed her phone before putting it away. “I really want to spend time with you. Bellamy’s been texting me because something happened with Octavia, he doesn’t know what, but she’s crying. It’s been two days of sad songs and crying. Bellamy doesn’t know what to do anymore.” 

 

Lexa had a pretty good idea of what had probably happened, but she wasn’t about to tell Anya. Lexa felt her anger go away almost instantly. Bellamy needed Anya, it was clear to see. 

 

“You should be with him. We can hang out another time.” Lexa said.

 

“Are you sure? I mean we can watch the movie and…”

 

Lexa interrupted Anya. “No. You should go. I’ll go home, text me if you need anything.”

 

“I’m really sorry Lex. But you’re the best.”

 

Then Anya hugged Lexa. Lexa was so surprised at first that she didn’t reciprocate the hug. But after a good ten seconds she wrapped her hands around her friend. Hugging wasn’t really Anya’s thing, Lexa knew that. So when Anya hugged her, Lexa knew she meant it. After they said their goodbyes, Lexa started to walk home. She debated with herself to decide if she should call Raven or not. Finally, Lexa decided to call.

 

*Bring* *Bring*

 

“Hi.” Raven’s voice came through the phone.

 

“Hi, Raven.” Lexa said.

 

Raven sighed. “Why are you calling me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”

 

“I never said that.” Lexa said instantly. “I heard Octavia’s been crying… Is everything okay Rae?”

 

It took Raven a couple of seconds to decide if she wanted to tell Lexa what had happened.

 

“I broke up with her.” Raven finally dropped. “I broke up with Octavia, and now I’m sad and I have noone to talk to!”

 

Lexa heard Raven’s voice break. “Look Raven, if you want to talk, I’m willing to listen.”

 

“Really?” Raven’s voice was small, so much smaller than her usual tone.

 

“Yeah. Do you want me to come over?” 

 

“No! I mean, I really want to talk to you but not inside my house. My mother doesn’t know I was dating O, she’d be really mad if she found out.”

 

“Oh. Okay, I get it. You can come to my house if you want.”

 

“Yes, thank you! Text me the address, okay?” 

 

“Okay.”

 

They hung up and Lexa sent her address to Raven. Lexa soon got home, and when she passed the door, she was surprised to hear laughter coming from the dining room. Lexa recognized the voices in a fraction of seconds. Her father and her mother. Then her surprised only grew bigger. Indra and Gustus hadn’t spent time alone since the divorce. She cautiously walked to the dining room, Lexa didn’t want them to know she was there.Gustus and Indra were sitting side by side. They were chatting, laughing and casually touching each other. She was careful to not disturb them, but it wasn’t long before Gustus caught her. 

 

“Little one! I thought you were spending the day with Anya.” Gustus said surprise evident in his voice.

 

“Something came up.” Lexa simply said. “Hi mom.” 

 

“Lexa, come give your mother a hug.” Indra scolded her daughter.

 

Lexa playfully rolled her eyes before doing as she was told. Gustus looked at them with a warm smile. Lexa stayed near her mother, with an arm around Indra’s shoulders.

 

“Is it okay if Raven comes over? She really needs to talk to someone.” Lexa asked Gustus.

 

“Raven? She’s one of your new friends right?”

 

“Yes, we met through Clarke.” Lexa said.

 

“It’s alright then.” Gustus agreed.

 

“Great, we’ll -”

 

Lexa was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

 

“That must be her. We’ll be in my room!” 

 

Lexa ran to the door and there was Raven. Her eyes were puffy, proof that she had been crying for a while. Lexa felt some sympathy some through her at the sight. Lexa held the door wide open for Raven to come in. When the girl was inside, Lexa found herself at a loss for words. Raven didn’t say a word either, the girl seemed a little uncomfortable. It was the first time she was in Lexa’s house, and they weren’t exactly friends at this time. 

 

“So, uh, we should probably go to my room. My parents are in the dining room, so my room is safe.” Lexa proposed to Raven. 

 

Raven only nodded, so Lexa took it as a sign to just move to her room. Raven stayed close to Lexa until they were both in Lexa’s room. They both sat on Lexa’s bed at a respectable distance. 

 

“So…” Lexa started.

 

Raven took a deep breath before speaking. “We fought. It was ugly Lexa. Then I said that it was over, but I didn’t really mean it, you know? I love her Lex…”

 

Raven started to cry after that and Lexa felt really bad for her. Lexa pulled Raven in a side hug, it was awkward for both of the girls at first, but after a moment they both relaxed. Raven let herself be comforted by Lexa. 

 

“I just wish she hadn’t lie. I just want to be with her, but she makes it so difficult. Octavia mingles into everybody’s life and refuse to talk about hers. Her fallout with Clarke, she’s taking it really hard, you know? I tried to make her understand what she’d done but she’s just so stubborn. I just wish I could talk to her.”

 

“Then do it. Raven you love her, and she obviously loves you. Don’t let that go, you’ll regret it.” Lexa looked Raven right in the eyes. “Tell her you love her, but also tell her you need her to be honest. You know what? Tell her everything you just told me. Oh and you both should talk to Clarke, she misses the both of you.”

 

With that, Raven seemed to have a newly found determination. She wiped her eyes and stood up from the bed. 

 

“You’re right! Thank you Lexa. I think I just needed someone to tell me what I was feeling was… valid, you know?” Raven started to walk toward the door and Lexa followed her.

 

“Well that was fast.” Lexa said to herself while following Raven down the hall.

 

When they reached the front door of Lexa’s house, Raven abruptly turned around. It was so abrupt that Lexa almost collided into her. 

 

“Argh, sorry about that.” Raven said. “I just really want you to know that you’re a great friend. I really hope you’ll forgive me soon and we can hang out again.”

 

“I already forgave you Raven. Everything’s fine.” Lexa said with an easy smile.

 

“Great, no, I mean thank you! I really have to go now. I have to get my girlfriend back.”

 

“Good luck Rae.” Lexa said as Raven got out of the house.

 

*******

 

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa warmly said when she answered the phone that night. 

 

“Hello Lex.” Clarke replied just as warm. “Thank you.”

 

“What are you thanking me for?” Lexa surprisingly asked.

 

“I talked with Raven and Octavia. They told me everything.”

 

“Everything?” Lexa said, just to be sure what they were talking about.

 

“Yeah, everything. That they are dating, that you found out, that it made Octavia freak out and that she took it out by trying to keep you away from me.”

 

“Oh, so they really told you everything. And you’re not mad at me?” Lexa nervously said.

 

“Are you kidding me? I can’t be angry at you for something like this and for trying to be a good friend. Plus, I heard you helped them get back together.” Clarke ended with a playful tone.

 

“So they’re back together?” Clarke hummed. “Great, Raven was a wreck this afternoon and I heard Octavia wasn’t much better.”

 

“Yeah, they told me that too. Anyway, enough about them okay? Let’s talk about us.”

 

Lexa chuckled. “Okay, what about us?” 

 

“Are you ready for our date tomorrow?” Clarke asked gleefully.

 

“I can’t wait. I miss your face.” Lexa answered.

 

“Aw that’s smooth Lex. I miss your face too. I’ll pick you up at 10 am okay?”

 

“That’s kinda early, where are you taking me?” Lexa was curious now.

 

“No, I’m not telling you! I told you it’s a surprise.” 

 

Lexa sighed. “Fine. How should I dress?”

 

“Something casual. Something you’d wear any day, you know?” 

 

“Okay. I can do that. You really don’t want to tell me -”

 

Clarke interrupted her. “No! I’ll hang up now, I don’t want you to get it out of me.” Clarke said with a laugh.

 

Lexa laughed a bit too. “Fine. Hang up then. Have a good night Clarke.”

 

“Good night Lex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's very little clexa interactions in this one. But it was needed to go forward in the story. I promise a lot of fluff in the next chapters. A little drama too, but not that much.
> 
> Thank you for the support and for still being here! You are the best.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't know if you noticed but... the story is coming to an end! In this chapter, we are at the end of November and the story will end at the end of December. I just wanted to let you guys know. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Lexa was a nervous mess. Deep down she knew she had nothing to worry about, but in reality she just couldn't stand still. Clarke would pick her up soon. Lexa had dedicated a good part of her morning trying to decide what she would wear. Clarke had said something casual, but Lexa wanted to look cute for Clarke. In the end, she opted for some black skinny jeans and one of her favorite green shirt. Now she was trying to decide what to wear to be sure she'd be warm enough if their date was outside. The end of November had brought some really cold days. Lexa knew it could snow any day now. Lexa was in front of the closet where her and Gustus kept their coat trying to pick one for the night to come.

 

"You should put the blue one on. It's your warmest coat." Gustus spoke from his chair in the living room.

 

"Yeah, but it's not the cutest. It's a date dad, it's serious!"

 

"Everything's serious when you're a teenager." Gustus said in a laugh. "Anyway, you look beautiful in everything little one. Choose your favorite."

 

A bashful smile made it's way onto Lexa's face at Gustus' words. She had to admit her father could be rather charming when he wanted to. She decided to listen to him and chose her favorite one. She picked a grey coat that was meant to be a ski coat. She took it from where it was hanging and decided to go sit in the living room with Gustus. When Lexa sat on the couch, she folded her coat on her lap and began to nervously tap her foot. When she adjusted her glasses, she caught her father staring at her.

 

"Why are you staring at me?" Lexa asked.

 

"I'm wondering why you're so nervous."

 

"I'm going on a date. A date with Clarke. That's why I am nervous!" Lexa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Gustus chuckled. "You'd have to be blind not to see that girl likes you. She looks at you like you put the stars in the sky just for her. Plus, you're beautiful, smart and funny. She'd be a fool to let you go."

 

"You really think all of that?" Lexa said, eyes wide.

 

Gustus fidgeted in his seat. "Of course I do. You're the most amazing thing that's happened to me."

 

In that moment, Lexa felt like she was a child again. She just wanted to crawl on Gustus's lap and to cuddle into his chest. She quickly discarded her coat and went straight to her father. He eargerly took her in his arms and held her tightly until the bell rang. Both Woods took a moment to put their emotions in check. They shared a nod, and Lexa moved to the door. When she opened it, Lexa found one of the most beautiful sight she ever set her eyes on. Clarke's hair was down in beautiful curls. They were her natural curls, Lexa could tell. She had a beanie on her head. The make up on Clarke's face was light, almost imperceptible. Lexa couldn't really tell what the blonde was wearing because of the white coat she was wearing, but it seemed like the coat had been especially made for Clarke. It fit her perfectly.

 

"Hi." Clarke said before leaning in and capturing Lexa's lips in a greeting kiss. "Do you mind if I come in for a sec? It's freezing outside, and we have some things to look over before we go."

 

Lexa shook some sense into herself. She opened the door wide and Clarke came into the house.

 

"Oh, hello Gustus." Clarke said with a big smile.

 

"Hello Clarke. I heard you planned a surprise for my little one." Gustus said with a teasing smile.

 

"Yeah, it's nothing big, but hopefully she'll like it." Clarke turned to Lexa and gave her a sheepish smile.

 

"I'll let you two prepare. I'll be reading in the living room. Lexa, come say goodbye before leaving, okay?"

 

"Yes, dad." Lexa agreed.

 

When Gustus left, both girls focused on each other. If Lexa noticed how Clarke gave her a once over, she didn't mention it.

 

"You're beautiful Clarke." Lexa said, almost shy.

 

"I'm beautiful? Did you see yourself? You're gorgeous!" Clarke said.

 

Lexa could literraly feel her blush at the compliment.

 

"Now, let's be serious and put the flirting aside for a moment. We'll have plenty of time for that on the date." Clarke said with a wink. "What coat are you gonna wear? Because we'll spend a good part of the day outside, it will need to be warm enough."

 

"I choose a warm coat, just in case the date would be outside." Lexa said with a shrug.

 

"Good. You'll also need a hat, a scarf and some gloves, just to be sure."

 

Lexa nodded before moving to the closet. She quickly dig out what Clarke had listed. She decided to put the scarf now before putting her coat on.

 

"Now we're good to go!" Clarke said, beaming.

 

Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers and together they walked to the door. Lexa left Clarke for a second to go say goodbye to Gustus and get her coat from where she had left it on the couch. When she came back to Clarke, the blonde took her hand again. They walked hand in hand to Clarke's car. Clarke stopped Lexa from getting in the car and gently pulled Lexa closer using her scarf. Their lips met in a slow kiss that Lexa enjoyed every single second of. Lexa carressed Clarke's hair softly and finally settled her hands on the back of Clarke's neck. One of Clarke's hands was still holding Lexa's scarf, as if she was afraid Lexa would pull away. The other hand was lightly gripping Lexa's waist. When they finally broke apart, they stayed close. Close enough that if one of them leaned the head a little bit, they'd be kissing again. After giving a chaste kiss on Lexa's lips, Clarke pulled away.

 

"I was dying to do that from the moment you opened the door. I was only waiting because your dad was there." Clarke admitted.

 

Lexa let out a loud laugh and Clarke soon joined her.

 

"Let's go now. I can't wait to be there." Clarke said excitedly.

 

They got in the car and started to drive toward their date. They drove outside of town and Lexa was lost. She had never been on the road they were taking. It seemed like they were getting really far from any sign of civilisation. When Clarke turned in a private road, Lexa frowned. They were in the woods, there was no doubt to that. What were they gonna do there? At the end of the road, Lexa an open place that was definetely meant to be a parking. There were a couple of cars there, but not that much. Clarke stopped the car and turned to Lexa.

 

"Come on!" Clarke said before going out of the car.

 

Lexa got out of the car too. It's only when she was outside that she understood where they were. It was some kind of resort. There was a big building and some little houses in the woods behind it. Lexa understood where they were, but what she didn't get was why they were there.

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Clarke said.

 

Lexa jumped at the sound, not expecting Clarke to be this close to her. "Yeah it is, but... what are we doing here?"

 

"You'll see!"

 

Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers once again before walking to the building Lexa had noticed earlier. There was a line at the front desk, so the girls stood in line and waited for their turn, When there was only two groups before them, a man noticed them from behind the counter. The man quickly made his way to them.

 

"Clarke Griffin! Is it really you?" The man asked.

 

"Thelonious!"

 

Clarke embraced the man. Lexa watched them with curiousity. She wondered who was the man, and what relation he had with Clarke.

 

"What are you doing here, honey?" The man, Thelonious, asked Clarke while she's still in his arms.

 

Clarke got out of Thelonious' arms to look up at him.

 

"I'm here on a date, actually." Clarke said with a faint blush.

 

Thelonious' attention fell on Lexa and the girl gave him an awkward wave.

 

"Lexa, this is Thelonious Jaha. He's a friend of my parents, him and his son are basically family."

 

"Yeah, family that you come to see once a year." Playfully reprimanded Thelonious.

 

Clarke chuckled. « Thelonious, this is my girlfriend, Lexa Woods." Clarke said with pride.

 

Lexa offered her hand to the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jaha."

 

"Please, call me Thelonious, or Jaha. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Jaha said with a nice smile.

 

They exchanged a few pleasanteries before Clarke excused herself to Lexa and went somewhere with Jaha. She came back a few minutes later with a sport bag visibly full.

 

"Thank you so much Thelonious!" Clarke said gratefully.

 

"You know it's always a pleasure." Jaha answered while Clarke got closer to Lexa. "Oh and Clarke!" Clarke turned back to Jaha. "Are you staying for dinner? Wells should be here. "

 

"Yeah, we're staying. Can you tell him I'd really love to see him? "

 

"Will do."

 

They exchanged one last smile before Clarke's attention was fully back on Lexa. She got closer to Lexa with a sheepish smile.

 

"Sorry I left you alone. Seeing Jaha here gave me a little bonus to add to our date."

 

"It's fine. Now are you finally going to tell me what were doing here?" Lexa asked with a playful smile.

 

"Not... yet." Clarke said.

 

They got out of the building by the backdoor, not the front. Behind the building was a big ice rink. It made Lexa stop immediately.

 

"Clarke, are we going ice skating?" Lexa asked, afraid of the answer.

 

"Yeah?" Clarke said, her eyes full of questions.

 

"Clarke, I... I don't know how to. Ice skating isn't the most popular sport in California."

 

Clarke stopped walking. “I didn't think about that.” She only said.

 

“I'll watch you.” Lexa said simply.

 

“No way!” Clarke said immediately. “I'll teach you. You'll see, it's not that hard.”

 

“I'm not sure it's a-”

 

“Please, Lexa.” Clarke pouted. “For me?”

 

Lexa groaned. “That's not fair.”

 

“At least try it. If it doesn't work out, we'll stop. I promise.” Clarke suggested.

 

“Fine!”

 

The smile Lexa received for her agreement was almost worth the next hour she would spend on the ice rink. After Lexa had agreed, she was basically dragged by Clarke to a little cabin where they could put their skates on. As soon as she got up from the bench, Lexa knew ice skating wasn't going to be her thing. She almost lost her balance after only one step. Luckily, Clarke was right beside her and ready to help Lexa to stay on her feet. When they got on the ice, Lexa gripped Clarke's foreharms tighter. Clarke taught Lexa everything there was to know about ice skating. Lexa couldn't help but notice Clarke was a really good teacher. She was kind, patient and explained everything clearly. Everytime Lexa felt like giving up, she'd see Clarke's smile or heard her laugh and Lexa would change her mind. Clarke's happiness was worth every fall Lexa took that day. After an hour or so, Lexa was more comfortable. She could skate without holding Clarke thightly, but it's not like she wanted to let go. They went inside the big building to eat the lunch that Clarke had prepared for them the night before. After their meal, they had to decide what to do.

 

“So we can go ice skating again, or there's a really cool trail in the woods. It's so beautiful, I'm pretty sure you'd love it. If you're cold we can go to the arcade, it's on the other side of the building.” Clarke said, visibly excited.

 

“Well, if you don't mind, I'd put ice skating behind me. The trail does sound nice. We could go to the arcade afterward if you want to.” Lexa said.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Clarke agreed with a big smile.

 

Clarke guided Lexa to the trail she had talked about. It didn't take long for Lexa to understand why Clarke found the trail so beautiful. The trees were so big, Lexa could barely see their ends. Little lights were placed on each side of the trail, for the night walkers. For some reason, it felt really magical.

 

“I always loved this trail. When I was a kid, Wells and I used to walk through it every time we could. He always used to say that the trail had been made by fairies. He had a wild imagination back then.” Clarke ended with a laugh. “Lexa... Would you tell me something about yourself? I feel like you know everything there is to know about me, and I know very little about you.”

 

Lexa frowned at that, realizing it was kind of true. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything, but you could start by California.”

 

“Okay. Well I was five when my parents divorced. Love just wasn't there anymore, you know?” Clarke nodded. “My mother couldn't see herself staying in the same city as my father, it hurt too much. So she got transferred to California and I followed her. After that, I only saw Gustus a handful of times per year. It was really hard on the both of us. About two years after we moved, Lincoln moved with us. His parents are not the best, but that is not my story to tell.”

 

Lexa talked a lot during their walk. It was kinda weird for her to be the one to talk. She was so used to listening, that it felt strange to be the one to share. She told Clarke about how she kept in touch with Anya when she was in California. With some hesitation, she talked about Costia. The friendship that quickly turned into something more. Her coming out, the soccer team, her friends... Clarke listened to every little detail without interrupting Lexa. It was a surprise to the both of them when they came to the end of the trail and back to the resort.

 

“Does going inside sound good now?” Clarke asked Lexa.

 

“It souds perfect.”

 

As soon as they got inside the building, Clarke got pulled in a tight hug. Clarke didn't hesitate to reciprocate the hug. Lexa was confused at first, but when she saw Thelonious in the back smiling at the embraced duo, she understood that the boy hugging Clarke was Wells. She hadn't heard that much about him, but she knew he was very important to Clarke.

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?” Wells asked when they broke apart.

 

“Well, I'm actually on a date right now.” Clarke said with a sheepish smile.

 

Wells lookes behind Clarke where Lexa was awkwardly standing. Lexa gave him a wave.

 

“That's Lexa?” Clarke nodded. “Well, she's definitely cute. Way better than the other asshole you used to call your boyfriend.”

 

Lexa almost cringed when Wells mentionned Finn. She was kind of proud to see that Wells already liked her better than Finn, after all Lexa hadn't even said a word yet.

 

“Yeah, we don't talk about him anymore.” Clarke awkwardly said. “Let me introduce you two properly. Wells, this is Lexa Woods. Lexa, this is Wells Jaha. I mentioned him before.”

 

Soon after the introductions, Wells decided to take his leave. He didn't want to intrude on their date. After an hour of playing around in the arcade room, Clarke spotted the old photobooth machine at the back of the room. She was so happy that it was still there after all these years. She took Lexa's hand for the hundreth time this day and dragged her to the photobooth.

 

“I know it will sound cheesy, but I always wanted to take cute pictures with someone in a photobooth. You know the kind they take in movies.”

 

Lexa slowly smiled at Clarke's confession. She walked to the photobooth with Clarke's hands still in hers. There was barely enough space for the both of them, but by some miracle, they made it work. They were both surprised when the firt picture was taken, but they soon recovered. The second was a grimace. For the third one, they decided to simply smile. The last one was Clarke's favorite because Lexa leaned in and gave her a slow kiss that made her head spin and her heart beat wildly.

After their photobooth stop, they both agreed that it was time to have dinner. They walked to the fanciest restaurant of the resort, courtesy of the Jaha men, Thelonious escorted the girls to his best table and he took their order himself.

 

“This day is starting to feel unreal.” Lexa said.

 

“I know, right? Just to be clear, I hadn't planned all of this. Jaha is the one who planned the dinner.”

 

“Don't do that.” Lexa said.

 

“Do what?” Clarke said with wide eyes.

 

“Diminish what you did. You planned a perfect day, own it.” Lexa said softly.

 

Clarke's cheek turned a soft pink color. She looked down at her lap.

 

“It's hard sometimes to be confident. I try, I try really hard. Seeing Mrs. Morris really helps me see how what happened with Finn changed me. Confidence beeing one of the things that changed the most. The anger comes second. Sometimes it's almost too much. You want to know what helps?” Clarke asked, looking up.

 

“What does?”

 

“You, my friends and my dad. But mostly you. You're always there to remind me how it feels to completely be myself and I could never thank you enough for that. And... for putting up with me even after I questionned my trust in you so many times.”

 

Lexa laughed. “You'll learn to trust me in time, Clarke.”

 

“I trust you!”

 

“I know, what I meant was that it will get easier.” Lexa rectified.

 

“Right.” Clarke sighed. “I just hope someday I'll be able to put all of that behind me.”

 

“You will.”

 

Clarke smiled at Lexa's trust in her. “Enough about my tragic past.”

 

“Okay. Tell me about the painting you started last week.”

 

“Oh, it's not done.”

 

“That's all you're giving me?” Lexa said amused.

 

“Well, it is a surprise for you. I can't tell you too much.”

 

“You like surprises, uh?”

 

“Oh yes, I do!” Clarke said beaming.

 

It didn't take long for their food to arrive. Both girls enjoyed their dinner. They chatted on light subjects. Before they even knew it, their plates were empty. It was time to end this perfect date.

 

“Was it good ladies?” Thelonious asked.

 

“It was excellent!” Clarke said.

 

“It was delicious.” Lexa added.

 

“Thank you so much Jaha. We'll take the bill though, we have a long ride home.” Clarke said with a smile.

 

“Oh don't be stupid Clarke, this is on the house.”

 

“You don't have to -”

 

“Don't argue. Come more often.” Jaha said with a laugh.

 

“Deal.” Clarke said, before getting up and hugging Jaha.

 

Lexa got up, ready to say goodbye to the man with a handshake.

 

“Thank you, Jaha for this day and the amazing meal.” Lexa said.

 

When Jaha turned to Lexa, he didn't shake her hand. Instead, he pulled her in a tight hug.

 

“Take care of her. She's got such a beautiful heart, don't break it.” Jaha said quietly to Lexa.

 

“You can trust me. I won't hurt her.” When they pulled apart, they exchanged a look that said everything.

 

Clarke and Lexa slowly walked back to Clarke's car. They got in and strangely enough, the car ride was silent. They were listening to some music, sometimes they would quietly sing along. Neither of them minded the silence, it was a comfortable one. They had had such a long day, they were both tired. They held hands until Clarke parked the car in front of Lexa's house. Lexa didn't get out of the car immediately. She turned her head to Clarke, and was surprised to see the blonde was already looking at her.

 

“I'm falling in love with you Lexa. I'm falling hard and fast. It's really scary.”

 

Lexa brushed a strand of Clarke's hand and put in behind her ear. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever stop beeing this amazed by Clarke's beauty.

 

“Don't worry, Clarke. You're not falling alone.” Lexa softly said.

 

Clarke eyes went wide for a moment, then her expression softened.

 

“Walk me to my door?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded.

 

They both got out of the car and slowly walked to Lexa's door. They were standing face to face, neither one of them knowing what to do. Although they were already dating, and had shared a lot of kisses before, this seemed different. It held some kind of weight.

 

“Thank you for today.” Lexa finally said. “It was the most amazing date someone planned for me.”

 

“Everything had to be perfect. You deserve nothing less.”

 

Lexa couldn't help but look at Clarke's lips. She was surprised to see they were trembling. When Lexa's eyes found Clarke's again, she saw something that wasn't there before. It was as if a light had been lit in her eyes. Clarke put both of her hands on Lexa's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. At first, Lexa was surprised. She didn't know where to put her hands, but she finally settled them on Clarke's hips. Lexa felt bold enough to pull Clarke closer to her until their bodies were flush against each other. It was a first for them, to be this close. But neither would complain. Clarke's hands went from Lexa's cheeks to her hair. She ran her fingers slowly through Lexa's locks. It felt like time was frozen for them. As if the world had stopped turning, if only for a moment. When they finally broke apart to breath, it felt like a tragedy. They stayed close, just to stay in that moment another second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the fluff!
> 
> I'm sorry if people like Ice skating in California. 
> 
> So I just wanted to say that Ontari won't be the devil incarnate in this story. Not because I like her, but because I need her to be another way in this. So she'll be OOC a lot. Sorry if it bothers you. 
> 
> Next chapter : The gang gets back together. Two people get together. Oh and the snow ball is coming!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than two weeks. I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update this. I just really had to organize how this would all end you know? Wrap it up. I hope you'll enjoy this! It's not that long but we're getting to the end! Thank you all for still being here! You mean everything.

On Monday morning when Lexa got to her locker, she was surprised to find Ontari leaning on it. The girl was alone and visibly waiting for Lexa. She was looking everywhere to try and spot Lexa.

 

“Waiting for someone?” Lexa asked as she was walking toward her locker.

 

“You're finally here!” Said Ontari, a bit irritated.

 

“Hello to you too.” Lexa said while lightly pushing Ontari away from her locker.

 

“Yeah, hi. Now we need to talk.”

 

“Okay.” Lexa simply said.

 

“Are you always this annoying?”

 

Lexa arched an eyebrow. “I'm the one who's annoying? You're the one who insisted we'd be fake friends.”

 

Ontari rolled her eyes. “Anyway. We're hanging out tonight. Well fake hanging out. Just tell your dad we'll be hanging out and go see Clarke for all I care.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Questions were not part of our deal Woods.” Ontari said, annoyed.

 

“If you're gonna get yourself into trouble and using me to do it, then I deserve to know.”

 

“Calm down. I'm going on a date.” Ontari said with a wicked grin.

 

“Oh, that's... good. Have a good night then.” Lexa said, not really knowing if it was a good thing or not.

 

“Thanks.” Ontari said before walking away.

 

Lexa opened her locker and tried really hard to push the conversation as far as possible from her mind. She barely had time to put her bag in the locker before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“What was that about?” An angry looking Murphy said.

 

Lexa tried to smile. “John, hey...”

 

“No, Lexa. We're friends, I trust you. Now talk.”

 

“Okay, you're right.” Lexa sighed. “Maybe you noticed that Ontari is not trying to reach you anymore.” Murphy nodded, a frown on his face. “Well, I maybe, kind of, made a deal with her.”

 

“What kind of deal?”

 

“I'll pretend to be her friend so her mother gives her some space. In exchange, she'll leave you alone.” Lexa hesitantly said, unsure about how her friend would react.

 

John's face softened. “You did that for me?”

 

“Well, it's not that big of a deal.” Lexa softly said.

 

“Not a lot of people in my life would do something like that for me. I exactly have three people who care that much about me. My sister, my girlfriend, and you.”

 

When Murphy pulled her into a hug, Lexa was surprised. It was even more surprising to receive a hug from Murphy than it was from Anya.

 

“I've never had a friend like you. So... thank you.” Murphy whispered.

 

Then he pulled away from the hug and proceeded to glare at anyone who would look at them in a funny way.

 

“Uh, Emori's waiting for me. I should go.”

 

“Have a good day John.”

 

Murphy nodded, and they shared a smile before he walked away. Lexa quickly took her gym bag out of her locker before walking to the gymnasium. Lexa was happy to go to gym class since she'd get to spend time with Clarke. They had agreed to meet up in the locker room. What Lexa didn't expect was for Octavia to be waiting for her near the locker room.

 

“It's the second time I come here to apologize to you. The first time you were easy on me but I think this time I'll have more work to do, uh?”

 

Lexa felt uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive Octavia. The girl had actively tried to break Clarke and her apart. Lexa adjusted the strap of her gym bag on her shoulder.

 

“God, is this as awkward for you as it is for me?” Octavia asked. “I've been so awful to you. I'm... I'm not usually like that Lexa. I swear. I was just so scared. For years I was with Raven and it was our secret you know. Then you get into our lives and in what? A week or two, you settle yourself in Clarke's life, and you discover my biggest secret. I won't lie to you, I hated you. You were taking Clarke away from us and I thought you could ruin my life.”

 

“I didn't take Clarke away from you! You weren't that protective when she was with Finn.” Lexa protested.

 

“I know! But with Finn it was different, he was always there. You, you were new. You were dangerous.”

 

“I'm gonna be honest with you Octavia, I don't get it.” Lexa said before sitting down next to Octavia.

 

“It's really weird, okay? I don't especially get it either. It was just a feeling in my stomach. A feeling that told me you would change everything. And you did. I couldn't accept it, how I feel about Raven. My parents, they wouldn't get it. I couldn't be this way. And one day I realized I couldn't keep denying how I felt for Raven. However I couldn't tell anyone, so we had to keep it a secret. It was hard on her, I know that. I saw a change, you know, when you caught us. Raven changed, she was just a little bit more free. For that I was grateful to you, but my fear overpowered that feeling. So I lashed out. And now, I'm so sorry I did. I wish I could take it all back. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me.”

 

Lexa took a deep breath. “I don't know now. But thank you for the apology, I appreciate it. The explanation too.” The bell rang. “I'll see you at lunch, okay?” Lexa said.

 

“Yes, okay, yeah.” Octavia said getting up to go to her class.

 

When Lexa got in the locker room, most of the girls from her class were there changing. Clarke was standing near the lockers, she had already changed. Lexa made her way to Clarke.

 

“Lex! Where were you?”

 

“Well I was ambushed by three people this morning. Sorry, I didn't want to be late.” Lexa said.

 

“What? Who?” Clarke asked, confused.

 

“Ontari, Murphy and Octavia. I'll explain everything at lunch, okay? Go to class, I'll change and join you. I don't want you to be late because of me.”

 

Clarke nodded, kissed Lexa's cheek and got out of the locker room. Lexa changed as quickly as possible to go and join everyone in the gym. The rest of her morning was pretty uneventful. She had a short conversation with Raven. The girl seemed happier than ever. Lexa didn't really get the chance to talk with her girlfriend. Clarke was kept busy by her secret art project. Anya, Bellamy, Clarke, Lincoln and Monty were already seating at their table when Lexa came in the cafeteria. Lexa was glad to sit down next to her girlfriend when lunch came. When Clarke turned to say hello to her, Lexa cut her off with a firm kiss. Lexa couldn't hold it any longer. She hadn't even kissed Clarke once that day. Being cut off didn't seem to bother Clarke that much. She returned Lexa's kiss with passion. They only broke it off when their friends started to clear their throat.

 

“Well that was awkward.” Bellamy said with a grin.

 

“We all keep it PG at lunch, please just do that too. I don't need to see my best friend shoving her tongue down your throat Clarke.” Anya added.

 

“I can assure you tongue weren't involved, Anya. I can show you what it looks like when they are involved if you want.” Clarke said with a smug smile.

 

A look of pure horror passed on Anya's face and she faked gagged to show her disgust. Everyone at the table started to laugh. Then Octavia and Raven arrived at the table, and a silence came. Octavia sat in front of Clarke and Raven sat down in front of Lexa. Octavia looked at Clarke and the blonde gave her an encouraging smile. Lexa frowned at the exchange. She wondered what was going to happen. Octavia looked at Bellamy, he had the same expression as Clarke.

 

“You can do it.” He whispered.

 

Octavia and Raven's intertwined hand came to rest on the table. Raven's eyes didn't leave Octavia for a second.

 

“Raven and I are dating. I'd appreciate it if it could all stay between us. I'm not ready to come out to the whole school, or even to my parents. You guys are the only ones to know.”

 

Octavia's voice was shaking. Lexa could tell she was terrified, but still proud. She could feel a soft smile make it's way on her face. She was happy to see they were finally happy.

 

“Oh...” Lincoln looked mortified. “I'm so sorry I flirted with you Octavia. Sorry to you too Raven.”

 

“It's fine big guy.” Raven said with a smirk.

 

“You two make a really cute couple.” Lexa said.

 

Octavia's eyes fell on Lexa. “Thank you.” Was what she said. Sorry was what she meant.

 

Lexa continued to smile at them. Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand, Lexa turned to look at her and was glad to see Clarke smiling at her. It was the same smile that had made Lexa fall in love with her. That smile that still made Lexa's heart skip a beat. Something behind Clarke's head caught Lexa's attention and she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. Finn was sitting with the football players at their table. He had an arm around the shoulders of a girl Lexa instantly recognized as Ontari. Lexa swallowed hard, an uneasy feeling set itself in her stomach. So he was the boy Ontari had a date with? It wasn't good news and Lexa knew it. Clarke followed Lexa's gaze and her eyes widened when she saw what her girlfriend was looking at. Lexa saw all colors leave Clarke's face. The blonde stood up abruptly and dragged Lexa up with her. Clarke guided Lexa out of the cafeteria without saying a word. Lexa was confused as to what would happen, but she was glad Clarke hadn't shut her off. They were making progress. Soon they were standing next to Clarke's car in the school's parking lot.

 

“I'm skipping the rest of the day. I can't be in there anymore. Come with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You're sure you won't get in trouble?” Clarke asked, hesitant.

 

“I might. I don't care though. If you need me, I'll always be there.” Lexa said without hesitation.

 

Clarke grabbed the collar of Lexa's shirt and pulled on it until Lexa's lips were on hers. They kissed slowly for a little while. Clarke pulled away and released her hold on Lexa's collar. She gave Lexa a little smile before getting in her car. Lexa got in the car too, she felt a bit unsure about how Clarke was acting. Lexa wanted to be there for her girlfriend, but she didn't if she was the right person for Clarke in that moment. Maybe Clarke should be talking with Mrs. Morris. Lexa tried to push those thoughts away. Clarke wanted to be with her, that was all that mattered. Clarke started to drive, Lexa wondered where they were going but she didn't ask. Clarke had put the volume of the music so loud that Lexa had some trouble to think. Lexa figured it was exactly why it was so loud, Clarke didn't want to think. After a couple of minutes, Lexa reached for Clarke's hand. Clarke jumped at the touch, as if she had forgotten Lexa was there. After the initial shock, Clarke gave her hand to Lexa with a small smile. At one point, Clarke shut the music off.

 

“Do you want to go to my house?” Clarke asked.

 

“Sure.” Lexa answered, a little nervous.

 

About five minutes later, they were pulling up into the Griffin's driveway. Before opening the door to her house, Clarke turned to Lexa.

 

“I'm not really in the mood to talk, to be honest. I just want to cuddle with you. Is that okay?” Clarke said. Her gaze was not on Lexa, almost as if she thought the girl would force her to talk.

 

“I don't mind, but you do need to talk about it. Clarke, you can't bottle it up again.” Lexa pulled Clarke close to her so she could hug her.

 

“I'll go see Mrs. Morris tomorrow, I promise.” Clarke said before burying her face in Lexa's neck.

 

Clarke pulled away so they could go inside the house. They went straight to the basement, where they cuddled on the same couch they had first cuddled on during their first movie night. They were debating on which show to watch on Netflix when they heard a door close above them. Clarke quickly pulled away from Lexa.

 

“Clarke? Are you here?” Abby called from upstairs.

 

“What is she doing here?” Whispered Clarke. “She's supposed to be working!”

 

Abby went down the stairs and quickly spotted the teenagers on the couch.

 

“What is going on here? Why aren't you both in school?” Said Abby furious.

 

“Nothing's going on, mom! As to why we're not in school...” Clarke didn't really want to tell her mother why she wasn't in school.

 

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand. “Maybe it would be time to tell her.” Lexa said softly.

 

“I can't.” Clarke said, her eyes filling with tears.

 

“Clarke...” Lexa felt her heart tighten at the sight.

 

Lexa looked to Abby and was a bit surprised to see the woman's emotions had changed completely. Abby wasn't angry anymore, the sight of her daughter in tears made her confused. Lexa took both of Clarke's hands in hers and brought them to her lips to kiss them tenderly.

 

“I'll leave you with your mother now. Call me if you need me.” Lexa said.

 

Lexa pulled a strand of Clarke hair and pulled it back behing her ear. She gave her girlfriend an encouraging smile before getting up. When Lexa started to climb the stairs and moved past Abby, she stopped.

 

“She really needs you to listen to her. Please, help her.” Lexa asked the older woman.

 

*******

 

Lexa immediately saw Gustus truck in their driveway when she came home from Clarke's house. She also noticed her mother's car on the street not too far from their house. She knew she was in trouble. When Lexa passed the door, Gustus and Indra were standing on the other side. Both of them serious, without looking furious.

 

“Alexandria Woods, care to explain to us why you skipped school this afternoon?” Indra asked.

 

Lexa swallowed hard. “I can't really tell you.”

 

“Since when do you keep things from us?”

 

“It's not my place to tell.”

 

Indra rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Does it have to do with Clarke?”

 

“Look, if you're going to ground me, do it now. I won't talk.” Lexa stood her ground.

 

Indra looked at Gustus, visibly surprised by her daughter's attitude. Gustus shook his head, he didn't really understand what was happening. Lexa had always been big on having conversations.

 

“Fine, you _are_ grounded. You're not going out, for two weeks. Don't do this again.” Gustus said before going to the living room, Indra following him.

 

Lexa hated doing this. Letting down her parents, not telling them the truth. She just hoped Clarke would tell her mother. At least a good thing would come out of this afternoon, other than spending time together. Suddenly, Lexa realized she had someone to warn about her punishment. Someone who would be very angry with her.

 

**Lexa**

 

_I can't fake hang out tonight. I'm grounded for two weeks._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really wondering if some of you saw the relationship between Finn and Ontari coming. Let me know!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really posting another chapter now? Yes I am! I made you wait long enough last time, didn't I? 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this.

Clarke felt her heart drop when Lexa was finally out of sight. She wished her girlfriend would have stayed with her. Clarke didn't know if she'd be able to tell her story to her mother without Lexa. Though, when Lexa went away, Clarke saw her mother's attitude change. Abby's angry face turned to a worried one. Clarke felt her eyes fill up with tears. Abby walked slowly to the couch where Clarke was still sitting. She sat down next to Clarke, and when she noticed the tears in her daughter's eyes her heart broke. Abby pulled a strand of Clarke's hair behind her ear to have a clear look of her daughter's face. Clarke kept her head low but Abby saw everything she needed to see. She saw shame, she saw pain and she saw anger, all mixed up.

 

“Honey... Talk to me.” Abby softly said.

 

Clarke shook her head. “I can't.”

 

“Of course you can. You can tell me anything.” Abby pushed.

 

Clarke's tears finally began to spill when she shook her head again.

 

“Is it about me?” Abby cautiously ask.

 

“No.” Was all Clarke said.

 

“About your dad?” Another negative answer. “Your friends then? I know you had a bit of conflict with them, your father told me.”

 

“No, mom. It's not about them. Everything's fine with them now.” Clarke said before wiping the tears from her cheeks.

 

“It can't be about Lexa, she seems to make you really happy.” Abby thought again. “Is it... is it about Finn?”

 

Abby saw Clarke froze when the boy's name fell from her lips. A list of things he could have done started to form in Abby's mind. Clarke saw the gears running in her mother's mind. She knew it was over, Abby knew she had guessed right. Now that she knew something was wrong, Abby wouldn't leave it alone and Clarke knew it. Clarke was building up the courage to tell everything to her mother when Abby spoke again.

 

“Clarke... are you pregnant?”

 

Clarke's eyes went wide. “What?! No!”

 

Abby sighed. “Then tell me what is wrong, honey. I'm making so many stories up in my head and it's driving me insane.”

 

“H-he... he abused me.When we were dating, he would get really mad sometimes. Most of the times he yelled and threw stuff around. Sometimes it wasn't enough though. He hit me.” Clarke tears started to spill again.

 

“Oh honey...” Abby pulled Clarke into her arms and started to stroke her hair.

 

“It started with a slap. It took us both by surprise. He apologized like a hundred times after that. But it got worst with time. Do you remember last summer when I came home all bruised and with a cut on my lip?” Abby nodded. “That was the last time it happened, the worst too. I was talking with Niylah and he thought we were flirting. He got so mad mom. I thought he would kill me. He hit me so many times, the pain was unbearable. After a week of hiding in my room, I broke up with him over text. After that, I made sure to never be alone with him anymore. I told our friends he had cheated on me so they would never leave us together. I didn't tell anyone about what he did to me. However, one day after a game, Finn cornered me. He said he wanted to talk, but it wasn't long before he got mad and started manhandling me. This time I was saved by someone.” Clarke felt herself smile just thinking about Lexa. “Lexa got worried about me, so came looking for me. She found us and got me out of there. That's how she knew about everything. She's been a lot of help mom. She convinced me to seek help. I've been talking with a therapist for a couple of weeks now.”

 

“I'm glad you had someone you could count on. I just wished it could have been me.” Abby kissed Clarke's temple. “Clarke, you understand that we have to call the police, right?”

 

“No! Please, mom don't make me do this.” Clarke panicked.

 

“Honey, please calm down. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but you have to do it.What's going to happen when he starts seeing someone else? Would you want another girl to go through that?”

 

Clarke had to admit her mother was right, but just thinking about telling her story to the police made her feel like the air was being sucked from her lungs. Abby saw the worry and hesitation on Clarke's face.

 

“At least think about it, okay?” Abby softly asked Clarke.

 

Clarke nodded before seeking her mother's embrace again. Another weight was off from her shoulders. Clarke just wanted this to be over. She wanted to be happy again. But what her mother had said kept running in her mind. Finn was seeing Ontari now. What if he did that to her too?

 

*******

 

It was later that night that Lexa received a text from Clarke. Indra was still in the living room with Gustus. Lincoln had joined them for dinner. They were both in Lexa's room watching Star Wars when Lexa received Clarke's text. Lexa reached for her phone, expecting another text from Ontari. The girl was really mad to learn that she had to cancel her date. She even accused Lexa to have gotten in trouble on purpose. After the fifth text, Lexa decided to ignore them. So she was pleasantly surprised to find a text from Clarke.

 

**Awesome Girlfriend ♥♥**

 

_Can I call you?_

 

Instead of answering, Lexa paused the movie and dialed Clarke's number.

 

“Hey! I was watching that.” Lincoln protested.

 

“We've seen it a million times!” Lexa said back.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Lexa?” Lincoln joked with wide eyes.

 

At the same moment, Clarke picked up the phone.

 

“Hi Lex.” Clarke said.

 

“Hey babe.” The pet name was a first and Lexa cursed herself for it.

 

“Babe?” Clarke chuckled. “I like the sound of that.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah...” Clarke said. “I said everything to my mom.”

 

Lexa sat upright in bed.

 

“Just give me a second.” Lexa turned to Lincoln while covering the phone. “Would you mind leaving me alone? It's kind of private.”

 

“Ew Lex! The last part was totally unnecessary! Leave me alone was enough.” Lincoln said before getting out of the room quickly.

 

Lexa felt a deep blush covering her face. She understood that Clarke had heard everything when her laugh came out of the phone.

 

“Hey that's not funny! He thinks we're gonna...”

 

“I know exactly what he thinks Lexa, and that's exactly why this is funny!”

 

Lexa adjusted her glasses instead of answering.

 

“Are you gonna say something? I kind of talked about it enough today.” Clarke dropped.

 

“Sorry. I just... Don't really know what to say.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“What's next?” Lexa found herself asking.

 

Clarke hesitated before answering. “My mother wants me to tell the cops.”

 

“Well, I agree with her.” Lexa said.

 

“Of course you do.” Clarke said bitterly.

 

“Clarke... Please don't be like this.”

 

“Sorry... It's just that it seems so simple for the both of you. Just tell everyone Clarke! What if he does it to someone else Clarke?” Clarke took a deep breath. “I'm just so tired of it all. I want all of it to be over.”

 

“I'm starting to know you Clarke. If you want my opinion, I don't think you'll be able to move on until you confront him.”

 

Clarke sighed. “Maybe you're right.” They stayed silent for a couple of seconds. “Did you get in trouble for skipping class?”

 

“Uh, yeah, kind of.” Lexa said.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“My parents were waiting for me when I got home. The principal had called them. They were waiting for an explanation, but I couldn't give them one. They were disappointed I think. I'm grounded for two weeks.”

 

“Lexa... I'm so sorry. Do you think they'd go easier on you if you told them?” Clarke said, concern evident in her voice.

 

“I can't do this to you.” Lexa objected herself.

 

“Just tell them. Soon enough it will be all over town when I go see the cops.”

 

“When?”

 

“Yeah, I'll gather up my courage and go see them. Will you come with me? You're kind of a witness.”

 

“Of course I'll go with you.”

 

“Good, now go explain everything to your parents.”

 

“Right, thank you Clarke.” Gratefully said Lexa.

 

“No, thank you Lexa.” Gently said Clarke.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow... babe.” Lexa teased.

 

Clarke chuckled. “Lexa wait!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I just wanted to say that I- well I- I really like you, you know?”

 

A soft smile made it's way to Lexa's face. “I really like you too, Clarke.”

 

They both hang up with stupid smiles on their faces. Lexa shook her head in disbelief. For a second there she thought Clarke was going to tell her she loved her. Lexa was kind of surprised to think she would have said it back without hesitation. What she felt for Clarke was so strong, it couldn't be anything else than love. Lexa got up from her bed and walked fastly to the living room where Gustus, Indra and Lincoln were all watching tv. All eyes immediately came resting on her when she walked into the room. Her parents barely talked to her since the afternoon. She had rarely seen both of them so mad at her.

 

“I can give you an explanation for this afternoon. Clarke gave me permission.” Lexa tentatively said.

 

Indra turned to Gustus and gently slapped him on the chest. “I knew it had something to do with Clarke.”

 

“Do you want the explanation or not?” Lexa said, a bit annoyed.

 

“Yes, little one, sorry.” Gustus said.

 

“Last summer, when Clarke was dating Finn, he abused her. She quickly got out of this toxic relationship but it still haunts her. Today during lunch we saw Finn with...” Lexa hesitated before saying a name. “Well he was with a new girl. Clarke couldn't bear to stay in school anymore. She needed to breath, and she asked me to go with her... and I did. I'm not putting the blame on her, it was my choice to go. I'm just telling you that I didn't skip school just to skip school.”

 

Gustus, Indra and Lincoln were shocked after the revelation. Lexa saw some anger on her cousin's face. His reaction was focused on Finn and what he had done, but Lexa's parents were more focused on Clarke and what the girl had to go through. Their faces were pained.

 

“What a fucking bastard!” Lincoln said while getting up and pacing to try and calm his anger.

 

“Language!” Indra berated him.

 

“Is she okay now?” Gustus asked Lexa.

 

“She's better. Her mother wants her to tell the police. Clarke asked me to go with her. I saw the abuse once.”

 

Lincoln quickly turned his attention to Lexa. “What? When did it happen?”

 

“It was the night of the first game you attended.”

 

“When you went to seek her out. I remember it.” Lincoln said. “Did he touch you?”

 

“No.”

 

Lexa saw relief pass on everyone's face when she answered Lincoln's question but suddenly her phone started to ring in her pocket.

 

**Incoming call**

**Awesome Girlfriend ♥♥**

 

“Uh, it's Clarke.” Lexa said.

 

“Then take it!” Lincoln urged her.

 

Lexa quickly answered the phone.

 

“Hey Clarke.” Lexa said.

 

“I was kind of hoping you'd call me babe.” Clarke teased Lexa.

 

Lexa blushed bright red. She knew her parents couldn't hear Clarke but it still made her feel weird to call Clarke babe in front of them.

 

“I'm actually with my parents.”

 

“Oh, did you tell them?” Clarke anxiously asked.

 

“Yeah I did. Is everything alright?” Lexa asked, easily picking up the change in Clarke's voice.

 

“Yes, everything is fine. I just had a talk with my parents too. We're going to the police tomorrow. I was calling to know if you could come with us.”

 

“Just, wait a second. I'll ask.”

 

Not waiting for an answer, Lexa pulled the phone away from her ear. Three pair of eyes were on her, eagerly waiting to know what was happening.

 

“Clarke and her parents are going to the police station tomorrow. Could I go with them?”

 

“When are they going? Is it during school?” Gustus asked.

 

Lexa quickly asked Clarke. “Yeah, they'd go in the morning.”

 

Gustus and Indra exchanged a couple of quiet words that Lexa couldn't quite hear.

 

“Yes, you can go but I am going with you.” Indra said.

 

Lexa was surprised that her mother would offer to go with her but she was happy that she did. Lexa put the phone back on her ear to finish her conversation with Clarke.

 

“Hey Clarke, it's okay I'll come with you. My mom will come too, is that okay?”

 

“Of course it is. We'll come to get you both tomorrow morning, I'll text you the time.”

 

“Okay.” Lexa took a deep breath. “I'm really proud of you.”

 

“Thank you Lex, it means a lot.”

 

“Goodnight Clarke.”

 

“Goodnight Lexa.”

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn will finally get what he deserves! Are you happy?
> 
> I'm really sorry if the procedure isn't accurate. I made some research but I've never been through this. I hope this is okay.

The whole day was spent at the police station. Clarke was anxious, Lexa had seen it as soon as they had met outside of her house. Lexa held her tight to try and give her some comfort, but deep down she knew that nothing could comfort Clarke that day. Indra and Lexa had followed the Griffins in their own car. As soon as they got to the police station, they were taken care of. The case was quickly opened and Clarke had to tell her story once again. Only this time she had to give all the details, but she had her parents with her. The reasons of their fights, when Finn was violent, how it happened, how often it happened and the list went on. Clarke showed the officers the pictures she had taken after the beatings. She had kept proof of everytime Finn hit her. After an hour or two, Lexa was called in to be interrogated, and her mother followed. That's when Lexa really understood what was happening. With an officer asking her questions, another one taking notes and a camera to film what she was saying. After they had both testified, they were brought to a room where they had to wait with their parents. Lexa was surprised when Clarke sat down in her lap and hid her face in her neck. Lexa felt her cheeks flush when their parents looked at them.

 

“Clarke... Babe, are you okay?” Lexa softly asked while holding her girlfriend tightly.

 

“No, but I will be.” Clarke whispered back.

 

Lexa nodded and leaned her head against Clarke's. They stayed in their embrace, not talking. Abby, Jake and Indra were quietly talking next to them. It was almost as if the girls were lost in their little world. They were soon broken out of it when Clarke noticed Niylah walking in the police station. Clarke's eyes grew wide and she detached herself from Lexa.

 

“Niylah's here.”

 

“John's sister?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

When Niylah walked past the windom she gave a little wave to Clarke before following an officer into an interrogation room. Clarke bit her lip really worried.

 

“Is she here because of me?” Clarke asked not taking her eyes off the interrogation room where Niylah had disappeared.

 

Lexa shrugged. “Probably, she's part of your story. They probably want to know if she saw anything. If she felt that something was wrong.”

 

Clarke nodded, but the frown on her face proved to Lexa that she wasn't comforted by her words.

 

“Clarke, come on. Tell me what's wrong.” Lexa softly pushed her.

 

“I didn't want other people to be dragged into this. Now there's you and Niylah.”

 

“Hey... It's not your fault. It happened and we were there. It's only normal that we're here.” Lexa tried.

 

“I don't like it!”

 

Lexa sighed not knowing what to say anymore. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Abby was behind her and giving her a comforting smile.

 

“I got it.” She quietly said to Lexa.

 

Lexa only nodded before sitting back down. Indra took her hand, and Lexa was glad she was there. While Abby was trying to calm Clarke down, Indra was silently comforting Lexa. It wasn't long before the officer that was in charge of the investigation came into the room. He said hello to them before starting to talk about what will happen. They had enough proof to press charges against Finn. Some officers had gone to arrest him in school. Soon, Finn will walk in the station. He will be formally accused of assault against Clarke. He'll have to wait until he'll see a judge. The officer assured Clarke and her parents that the judge will place a no contact order but the other conditions were unsure. Then, there will be a trial. All of them will have to testify, but the officer assured them again that the proof were solid.

 

The whole time the officer was talking, Lexa didn't look at anything but Clarke. The girl was incredibly tense when the officer started talking. Even more when he said that Finn would shortly be in the station. The mention of the no contact order seemed to reassure Clarke a little, but the trial seemed to paralyze Clarke.

 

“What if I don't testify?” Clarke asked.

 

“Then the charge will be dropped and he'll walk free. The no contact order won't stand. He'll be able to do it again.” The officer said with a soft voice.

 

Clarke's eyes filled up with tears that she quickly wiped away angrily. Clarke briefly made eye contact with Lexa. It was almost as if she had forgotten Lexa was there. Clarke's whole body seemed to relax when Lexa gave her an encouraging smile.

 

“Clarke, you're not alone in this. I'm here, your parents are here.” Lexa said, still not taking her eyes off Clarke.

 

Clarke nodded with a little smile. The officer looked between the two of them, a soft smile on his face.

 

“You've got a really great friend Miss Griffin.”

 

“She's my girlfriend.” Clarke simply said.

 

The officer gave Clarke a smile before nodding. Then he told them they were free to go and that he would keep them updated on the case. When they got out of the room, they met Niylah who was getting out of the interrogation room. She gave Clarke a hug and told her she had done the right thing. While she was introducing herself to Lexa, Finn and two officers entered the police station. When his gaze fell on Clarke, it was as if he had gone mad.

 

“You stupid fucking bitch! You did this to me. _Me!_ You'll regret this you fucking dyke!” He screamed while being dragged by the two officers.

 

Clarke was frozen. Without saying a word, Lexa took her hand and pulled her out of the police station. Once they were outside, Lexa pulled Clarke in for a hug. She whispered kind words in her ear. Clarke was shaking in Lexa's arms. After a couple of seconds, Jake, Abby and Indra came out of the station. They looked at Lexa and Clarke and all of their hearts broke a little. It was hard to see such a young girl being so broken. The only thing that helped Jake and Abby was knowing she had someone like Lexa with her. They couldn't have asked for a better person to love their daughter.

 

“We'll take Clarke home now. She must be exhausted.” Jake said.

 

Abby and Jake moved towards the girls and tried to take Clarke with them, but she didn't move.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa tried. No answer. “Babe, your parents want to take you home. You need to rest, you're shaking like a leaf.”

 

Clarke shook her head. “Not without you.”

 

Abby and Jake shared a little smile. “Can Lexa come with us? If she wants to, of course.” Abby asked Indra.

 

Indra looked at Lexa for confirmation. Lexa nodded and Indra smiled. Lexa left with the Griffins. Clarke and her were sitting in the backseat of Jake's car. Clarke had decided to sit in the middle so she could cuddle to Lexa's side. When they got to the Griffin's house, Lexa and Clarke went downstairs while Abby and Jake prepared dinner. Clarke was quiet, it was hard for Lexa to get a word out of her. She had never seen Clarke that way. A movie was playing, Clarke and Lexa were cuddling on their couch. Neither of them were paying attention to the movie. Clarke was lost in her head and Lexa was way to aware of Clarke's every move to care about a movie. Lexa just wanted her girlfriend to be okay. She wanted Clarke to talk to her but she didn't want to push the blonde.

 

“Girls! Dinner's ready.” Jake shouted from upstairs.

 

The dinner was mostly silent. Everyone respecting Clarke's silence. It was a quick dinner, everyone finished their meal pretty fast. Abby insisted that her and Jake would wash the dishes, but Lexa insisted to help them clean up the table. Clarke helped Lexa to clean up. After that, Lexa expected Clarke to take her downstairs again, but Clarke had another idea.

 

“Let's go to my room. I want to lie down.” Clarke said. It was the most she had spoken since they were there.

 

When they got to Clarke's room, Lexa's eyes quickly travelled around. Nothing much had changed, but there was a painting that hadn't been there before. Lexa's eyes went wide.

 

“Clarke... Is that me as a stormtrooper?”

 

Clarke's eyes immediately went to the painting. For the first time since the police station, a little smile made an appearance on Clarke's face.

 

“Yeah... I wanted to give it to you as gift, but it's not finished yet. You mentionned your favorite part of Star Wars were the stormtrooper. I thought it was a good idea. Do you like it?”

 

“Are you kidding me? Of course I like it! It's incredible. You're so talented, this is crazy.”

 

Clarke smiled softly at Lexa while the brunette got closer to the painting. Lexa had a gift to make everything around Clarke a little better. Even when Clarke felt like crap, Lexa managed to make her feel better. Clarke was so glad to have her in her life.

 

“I love you.” Clarke said.

 

Lexa froze in front of the painting. Had she heard right? Lexa turned around to face Clarke.

 

“Did you just..?”

 

“Yeah.” Clarke said. “I said it.”

 

Lexa smiled softly at Clarke, but didn't say anything for a moment. It was enough for Clarke to get worried.

 

“You don't have to say it back or anything, I just felt it and …”

 

“I love you too.” Lexa said firmly.

 

“Oh...”

 

“Don't ever doubt my love for you Clarke.”

 

New tears made their way to Clarke's eyes and for the first time in forever, they were happy tears. She held her hand for Lexa, and when the girl took it, Clarke guided her to her bed. They lied on Clarke's bed and Lexa held Clarke thightly.

 

“After Finn, I never thought I'd feel this way. I thought love wasn't for me. That maybe I didn't deserve it. Then you walked into my life, and I thought maybe... You know?” Lexa nodded. “But now I'm sure. I can feel it now. I can feel it so clearly, it's almost scary. But it's not at the same time, because it's with _you_. You make everything better.”

 

“I'll spend everyday of my life making sure you see how much you deserve to be loved Clarke. You can count on that.”

 

Clarke buried her in Lexa's neck and they stopped talking. All other words could wait. For now they were happy and in love and that's all that mattered.

 

Later that evening, Abby came to check on them. She found the girls laying in Clarke's bed, both fast asleep. Her eyes filled with tears, she was glad her daughter had someone like Lexa. Abby called Jake over so he could see them too. Jake looked at the two sleeping girls and slipped his arm around Abby's waist. They shared a knowing smile before agreeing that they couldn't wake them up. Clarke hadn't seemed so peaceful in a long time. They didn't want to ruin that. Jake went to call Indra and Gustus to ask them if they were okay with Lexa sleeping over. Abby opened Clarke's closet and got the spare blanket out. She covered the two sleeping girls. After watching them for a few seconds and receiving Lexa's parents reply, Abby closed the light of Clarke's room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... This could be the end. Or I could add their friend's reaction and Ontari's. I'm not sure yet. I also wanted to include a snowball? 
> 
> Let me know. Do I stop it here? Or I post the reactions and the snowball?


	48. hi...

Hey everyone. I know I've been really quiet recently. I left you all with a *maybe* ending and then didn't say anything more. This is an explanation. I was moving, so I didn't have any wi fi. Now I still don't have it. I wrote chapter 48. Chapter 49 is still in work (it will be the last). So I'll keep writing and as soon as I get some wi fi for my computer, I'll post everything. I hope you'll be patient with me. Thank you if you're still here.

 

For those of you who are reading my other fic "a fairground love", it's still in work too! I'll post a new chapter soon (hopefully!). 

 

Thank you and sorry for those of you who thought this was a chapter :/


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you are not dreaming! This is a NEW chapter. I don't have much to say, so I'll just say this : ENJOY!

The day after they went to the police station, the girls stayed at Clarke's house. The Griffins had called Lexa's parents to have their agreement. They stayed inside Clarke's house and got some rest. Clarke's parents were happy to see that their daughter seemed to have a lot less weight on her shoulders. Clarke even seemed happy even though she wasn't talking much. The fact that Clarke ignored her friends calls got Lexa a bit worried, but Clarke was quick to reassure her. Clarke told Lexa she just wanted to have a remotely normal day before telling her story to everyone. Lexa agreed and they spent the day cuddling on Clarke's bed.

 

The day after that, both girls had to go back to their realities. They had to go to school and face the world. Clarke and Lexa walked the halls of the school hand in hand. They faced the whispers and the looks together. Lexa saw that her girlfriend was uncomfortable, she squeezed Clarke's hand to have her attention.

 

"Are you okay?" Lexa said quietly.

 

Clarke took a deep breath. "I will be."

 

They stopped at Clarke's locker and Lexa waited patiently while Clarke got her books out. Nobody had gotten close to them that day. They had received a couple of awkward waves and hi's, but that was it. Neither of them had seen their friends but they knew that they'd see them soon enough. Lexa pushed a strand of Clarke's hair behing her ear, and she received a bright smile.

 

"I love you." Lexa said.

 

A soft smile made its way on Clarke's face. "I love you too."

 

They looked each other in the eyes sharing a smile until someone cleared their throat behind Clarke. Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Monty were all standing behind Clarke. Lexa gave them a tight smile when Clarke turned around. It wasn't long before Clarke was engulfed in a group hug. Lexa stayed behind, letting her girlfriend enjoy the comfort her friends were providing. When the hug was over, Lexa got closer to Clarke and put an arm around her waist. It quickly got Clarke's attention.

 

"I'll leave you with your friends. I'm sure you have a lot to tell them. I'll see you in class, okay?"

 

"Yes, okay." Clarke said before leaning in and kissing Lexa.

 

The kiss was brief and Lexa quickly said goodbye before making her way to her locker. Lexa found Ontari leaning on her locker for the second time in a short amount of days. Ontari seemed to get a bit shy when Lexa got closer to her locker.

 

"Hey..." Was all Ontari said.

 

"Hey," Lexa replied.

 

Lexa stood awkwardly next to the dark haired girl. She didn't know what to say.

 

"I'm sorry for the things I texted you when you got grounded. It was shitty of me." Ontari got away from Lexa's locker to let the girl get her books. "Is it true? I mean, it must be. The police don't arrest someone unless they have proof, right?"

 

"It's true and trust me they have proof. I am one of their proof. I saw what he did to Clarke."

 

"But he seems like such a good guy! He was always nice and soft..."

 

"You think he wasn't that way when he started dating Clarke? Of course he was sweet to her! The abuse, it doesn't start at the beginning of a relationship, it just slowly builds itself in the relationship." The frustration quickly got to Lexa. Each sentence was said a little faster and louder than the last.

 

"Hey, calm down, okay? I didn't mean to get you all worked up! I just didn't understand."

 

Lexa let a breath out. She was angry. She couldn't put that anger aside because she knew that if Ontari thought like that, other people would too. Some persons would doubt Clarke and what she had gone through and it got Lexa mad to think about it. Suddenly, Ontari's hand squeezed Lexa's shoulder.

 

"You shouldn't worry. If the police have the proof you say they have, then everyone will have to believe Clarke. Just like I do." Ontari softly said.

 

Lexa smiled. "Thank you."

 

"I should be the one thanking you. Damn, I was about to date that guy!"

 

It wasn't long before both girls were laughing. After that Ontari said goodbye and walked away. It wasn't long before Lexa was joined by someone else though.

 

"I wish you would've talked to me."

 

Lexa turned around and came face to face with Anya. She didn't have a chance to say anything before Anya talked again.

 

"I've been a really shitty best friend lately, haven't I?"

 

Lexa sighed. "No, you're not a shitty best friend. I promised Clarke to keep it to myself. If I hadn't, you know I would have talked to you."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, Anya."

 

"Okay." Anya sighed. "I didn't have a chance to talk to Clarke. How is she?"

 

"She's getting better, I think. It's all really hard on her. The abuse, the police, the investigation. She's trying to be brave, but she's afraid."

 

"She's strong, she'll get through it."

 

Lexa gave Anya a smile and her best friend smiled back.

 

*

 

It was lunch when Lexa finally got to see Clarke again. Lexa was happy to see the blonde already sitting at the table with Bellamy, Anya, Monty and Lincoln. Lexa was walking into the cafeteria when Raven and Octavia stopped her.

 

"Can we talk?" Raven asked.

 

Lexa quickly looked at Clarke, hesitating. She really wanted to just sit down with her girlfriend, but the looks on Raven and Octavia's faces were so serious that she didn't dare say no. Lexa followed the girls into an empty classroom where they could talk. But when they got there, no one talked.

 

"Well? You wanted to talk." Lexa said.

 

"How did you do it?" Octavia asked. When Lexa gave her a confused look, she tried again. "How did you not explode from the pressure of all the secrets you were keeping?"

 

"I won't tell you it wasn't hard, because it was. I almost couldn't do it, but I did." Was all Lexa said.

 

"God! I can't believe what this asshole did to Clarke! I could literally kill him."

 

"He'll get what he deserves. The justice will take care of him." Lexa calmly replied.

 

"You're way too calm about all of this." Octavia said.

 

"I'm not calm. I'm angry. I'm so angry and the fact that Clarke got hurt is killing me. But I can't stay angry because Clarke needs me to be there for her. She needs all of us to be there for her."

 

Raven nodded but Octavia only shook her head.

 

"Sweetie..." Raven started. "Woods is right.We have to be there for Clarke. We both have to be better friends for her."

 

Octavia started crying. "I just... I can't believe it all happened in front of us and we saw nothing! We should have seen something!"

 

"Clarke didn't want you to see." Lexa tried to comfort the screaming girl. "I wouldn't have seen it either if I didn't catch Finn doing it."

 

"You should have punched him." Octavia said.

 

Lexa smiled. "I know."

 

A smile made it's way on the crying girl's face.

 

"We should all go to the cafeteria. Clarke will wonder where we are." Lexa said.

 

"Well, she'll wonder where you are at least. She can't seem to shut up about you." Raven said with a teasing smile.

 

Lexa felt herself blush. "You're exaggerating."

 

Octavia sneered. "Yeah, right! You should have heard her this morning. She was telling us about how lucky she was to have you, how comforting you were, and a lot of other things." Octavia took a deep breath before going on. "She's crazy about you Lexa. You can believe me."

 

Lexa knew that she must've looked like a tomato then. Just thinking about Clarke telling all of those things to her friends felt really good. Lexa felt flattered that Clarke would always talk about her, even if it kind of annoyed her friends.

 

"Don't look so smug about that Woods!" Raven laughed while walking out of the classroom with Octavia.

 

"I'm not smug!" Lexa protested, following them.

 

"You kind of are." Octavia said with a big smile.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes when she realized they were only teasing her. The three of them walked into the cafeteria. Clarke quickly spotted them and the smile she gave them made Lexa's heart melt. What Clarke didn't understand was that Lexa felt like she was the lucky one. Who wouldn't feel lucky having Clarke Griffin smiling at them like that?

 

Lexa was a bit surprised though when she saw that Murphy and Emori were sitting with Clarke and her friends. Murphy wasn't the most sociable person on heart. Lexa sat down next to Clarke and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Hey John! What's up?" Lexa asked while opening her lunch.

 

"Nothing much. I came here to tell Clarke I wish I had punched Finn harder and then she invited us to sit down."

 

"Oh, you're not the only one wishing that." Octavia quickly said.

 

"Come on, guys, let's just talk about something else." Clarke said.

 

"Yeah! Let's talk about the Snow Ball. It's in a week and we're still not prepared." Bellamy said.

 

"What do we need to prepare?" Lexa asked.

 

"The outfits, our dates and who's driving!" Monty said.

 

Clarke decided to give a little more explanation.

 

"Every year we wear matching outfits for the Snow Ball. We all wear the same color." Clarke told Lexa. "About the dates..." Clarke got really serious and looked Lexa right in the eyes. "Alexandria Woods, will you do me the honor of being my date to this Snow Ball?"

 

All their friends stopped talking and most of them had a cheesy smile on their face. Lexa smiled brightly.

 

"On one condition."

 

Clarke frowned. "What is it?"

 

"Never call me Alexandria again. My parents are the only ones calling me that, and it's usually not good."

 

Clarke's smile got so big Lexa worried a little. Then a big laugh got out of her mouth. Lexa felt a soft smile making it's way on her own face. Seeing Clarke's pure joy made Lexa's heart swell with pride.

 

"It's a deal Miss Woods." Clarke said before kissing Lexa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any error in this. 
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm so happy to finally be able to get this out! I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Next chapter is the final one! Snow ball time. I promise a loooooot of fluff.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snow Ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is it. It's the end. 
> 
> I won't lie, I'm kinda emotional. It took me a while to write this... I was always putting it off, not really wanting to see the end. Anyway, I finally did it. It wouldn't have been fair to you guys if I hadn't right?
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this.
> 
> *** I INCLUDED AN OCTAVEN AT THE END. IT IS OPTIONAL, IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE READING IT, WELL DON'T! YOU WON'T MISS ANY CLEXA, I PROMISE***

There was only two hours left before the snow ball. Lexa's hair and make up was done and she was dressed. Indra came around noon at Lexa's demand. For the past hour or so she had been pacing in the living room. She was impatiently waiting to go pick up Clarke. Gustus had tried to comfort her at first. He told her to calm down and to just sit and watch a show. It was as though she hadn't heard him, she just kept pacing around. Indra had gone home half an hour before, to help Lincoln get ready as well. Now that Gustus had given up on calming Lexa down, he was reading the same book he was always reading.

 

Lexa stopped right in her track. "Dad, why are you always reading that book?"

 

Gustus sighed, he put a book mark at the page he was at before closing it. He carefully put it down on his coffee table.

 

"I have the same copy of this book since I'm seventeen." Gustus started. "It's old, it's used and it's falling into pieces. But I wouldn't change it for the world. You see Lexa, I was reading that very book when your mother talked to me for the first time."

 

At that moment, Lexa decided to sit down. This would be an interesting story.

 

"When we met, Indra was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and she still is." Gustus chuckled bitterly. "In a way, this book is a representation of our love. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to keep it from falling into pieces, however I can still repair it."

 

Lexa's eyes went wide. "Repair it? Do you mean..."

 

"Don't get your hopes up little one. We're still workin' on it."

 

Lexa smiled and Gustus smiled too.

 

"Now will you please just sit still. You're gonna dig a hole in the floor if you keep pacing."

 

_An hour later_

 

A knock on their front door startled both Lexa and Gustus. Lexa quickly looked at the time and was relieved to see she wasn't late. Gustus lifted an eyebrow and Lexa answered with a shrug. She got up and went to open the door.

 

"Woods! What the fuck dude? We're all waiting for you at Clarke's house." Raven said visibly annoyed with Lexa.

 

Lexa quickly adjusted her glasses, suddenly nervous. "What? Clarke said I had to pick her up at 7. It's only 6!"

 

Raven rolled her eyes. "She must have forgotten to tell you we're taking pictures at her house before. Anyway, everyone's there, even Lincoln, so just move your cute little ass so we can go and join them."

 

"I... Uh, fine!" Lexa went to go straight to the living room but turned around again. "Wait for me here, I won't take long."

 

Raven nodded and Lexa was back on her way to the living room. She was surprised to see Gustus waiting for her with a small smile.

"It's time, isn't it?" Gustus gently said.

 

Lexa nodded. "Clarke and the others are waiting for me to get some pictures."

 

"It's funny how a few weeks can change the life of a teenage girl. At the beginning of the year you only had one friend, now you have tons of friends and even a girlfriend."

 

Lexa blushed and it made Gustus chuckle.

 

"Have a good night little one. Enjoy every second of it."

 

Lexa quickly went in for a hug and Gustus opened his arms willingly. After saying goodbye, Lexa left the house. Raven got in her car and Lexa got in her father's truck. Lexa was impatient to get to Clarke's house and she felt bad for not being there on time. Raven and Lexa got to Clarke's house almost at the same time, so they got in together. Clarke greeted them at the porch of her house.

 

"Lexa! What were you doing?" Clarke asked with her eyes wide.

 

"You didn't tell me we were taking pictures before the ball! You told me to pick you up at 7." Lexa defended herself.

 

A look of understanding made it's way to Clarke's face and then she gave Lexa and apologetic smile.

 

"I knew there was something I had forgotten to tell you..."

 

Lexa chuckled at her girlfriend's excuse. Then Clarke opened the door wider and got out of the way so Raven and Lexa could get inside. Lexa let Raven get inside first. When it was her turn, Lexa got in but quickly stole a brief kiss from her girlfriend. Clarke let out a little squeak of surprise and before she could do anything, Lexa was gone. Lexa was walking toward the living room where Raven had disapeared, but Clarke quickly catched up to her. Clarke tugged on Lexa's elbow and forced her to stopby gently pulling her backward.

 

"Don't start something you're not going to finish Woods." Clarke whispered.

 

Then, Clarke kissed Lexa deeply. Clarke started the kiss by cupping Lexa's face, but soon enough her fingers were running through Lexa's brown locks. Lexa's mind quickly went wild. It was almost as if the world had stopped turning. Lexa could clearly feel the way Clarke's lips were moving on her own. She could almost count the number of times Clarke gently bit on her lips. Lexa put her hands on Clarke's back and was pleasantly surprised to touch Clarke's skin. That's when Lexa thought that Clarke's dress was really perfect. Oh no, she had forgotten something! Lexa quickly pulled away from the kiss.

 

"I forgot to tell you you're beautiful." Lexa blurted out.

 

Clarke laughed so hard that she had to get a little bit away from Lexa to catch her breath. Soon enough she was tangling her fingers through Lexa's loose hair again. Clarke pecked Lexa's lips one time.

 

"You're adorable sometimes... Thank you though, you're quite beautiful as well. Now come on, we're already late for the pictures."

 

*******

 

The music was playing loudly when their little group made their way to the gym. Lexa quickly lost her girlfriend when they stepped inside. The coach had been waiting to talk to Clarke, and Ontari was with him. Clarke got nervous but after a little squeeze from Lexa, she quickly found her confidence back. Lexa joined the group and hoped that Clarke would be okay.

 

Jasper and Monty had decided to ditch girls and go together. Bellamy and Anya wore matching blue outfits and they were so cute it almost made Lexa giggle. Lincoln had decided to go alone. Raven and Octavia had gone together but not as a couple. Octavia wasn't ready yet for that kind of public gesture. Raven was happy anyway, at least the people that were important to them knew the thruth. Even Murphy and Emori had joined them. When the pop song of the moment was played through the speakers, all of Lexa's friends decided to go dance but Lexa decided to stay where she was in case Clarke would come back. She was soon joined by Anya.

 

"Hey, everything okay Lexa?"

 

"Yeah, actually everything's great. Everyone seems happy."

 

"Are you?"

 

"Yes, I really am."

 

Anya smiled, one of her rare smiles. "Then I am too."

 

Lexa smiled and took her best friend in her arms. Anya was stiff at first, she clearly hadn't expected the hug. Soon, she relaxed, after it was Lexa.

 

"I love you Anya."

 

"Yeah, yeah I know." Anya cleared her throat to get over her awkwardness. "I love you too."

 

Anya pulled away from the hug and gave Lexa an awkward smile.

 

"Oh look who's coming back." Lexa quickly turned around and saw Clarke walking her way. "Well it's time I go back to my boyfriend."

 

And then Anya made her exit. When Clarke was close enough, Lexa saw she was badly trying to hide a smile.

 

"Good news I presume?" Lexa asked with a smile.

 

"I get to keep my place as the captain!" Clarke said so fast that Lexa almost didn't catch it.

 

"I'm really happy for you!" Lexa said and gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek to congratulate her. Then a thought clouded her happiness. "What about Ontari? Can she get into the team?"

 

"Oh, yes she can be a part of the team. Why are you asking?"

 

"I recently discovered she can be, well nice is a strong word but it's the only one I have now."

 

"Right..." Clarke said, dragging the word. "Let's go to the dance floor, okay?"

 

Lexa smiled and nodded. They all danced together for a long time. They were laughing and simply having fun. The night was almost over when a slow song was finally played to please the couples. Lexa turned to Clarke and reach her hand so Clarke could take it.

 

"Clarke Griffin may I have this dance?"

 

"It would be my pleasure Lexa Woods." Clarke said, playing Lexa's little game.

 

When they got to the dance floor, Clarke took no time to get as close as she could to Lexa. She snuggled close and buried her face in Lexa's neck. She could feel Lexa's fingers gently tracing patterns on her bare back. Clarke gently kissed the base of Lexa's neck and instantly felt Lexa shiver. Clarke buried her face deeper in Lexa's neck so the girl wouldn't see her mischevious smile. But Lexa could feel Clarke chuckle in her arms.

 

"You did that on purpose." Lexa said softly.

 

"Maybe." Simply answered Clarke.

 

The song was almost over when Clarke pulled away from Lexa. The blonde rested her hands on the back of Lexa's neck and looked her right in the eyes.

 

"I really want to thank you." Clarke said.

 

"Thank me, what for?" Lexa asked a little bit confused.

 

"For making me fall in love with you. You were everything I didn't know I needed. I'm so glad you found me."

 

"Clarke..." Lexa felt choked up by her emotions. "I didn't find you, we found each other. I think that's really different. I love you too. I hope it's only the beginning of our story."

 

"Oh you won't get rid of me easily Lexa Woods. You're stuck with me."

 

"Good."

 

They shared a kiss as the song was ending.

 

**Octaven Scene**

 

It's only when they pulled back that they noticed Raven and Octavia had slow danced together and that they weren't far from them.

 

When the slow song had started, Raven had felt her heart drop inside her chest. She understood Octavia and her fears, but she'd give anything to just dance with her girlfriend. Raven forced a smile and turned to Octavia.

 

"Want to go sit on the bleachers and talk for a while?" Raven asked.

 

"No." Octavia said, then she took a deep breath to steady herself. "I want to dance."

 

"Oh..." Raven said not catching what Octavia was really saying. "Well, I'm sure Lincoln would..."

 

"I don't want to dance with Lincoln! I wanna dance with you. With my girlfriend."

 

Raven was taken aback by what Octavia had said. Her head couldn't really believe what her ears had heard. Her heart though, it was already jumping over the thought of dancing with Octavia in her arms.

 

"Really?" Raven asked, not quite believing it.

 

Octavia nodded with a smile.

 

"Octavia, are you sure? There's no going back after this."

 

"I think it's more than time. You've waited enough, don't you think?"

 

Without further arguments, the two girls moved to the dance floor. Octavia nervously got closer to Raven and put her arms on Raven's shoulders. Raven's hands went to her waist. At first, Octavia didn't really get to enjoy their dance. She could feel everyone staring at them and it made her anxious. Then, one of Raven's hands left her waist and went to her chin to lift it up.

 

"Hey" Raven whispered. "I love you. Only think about that."

 

Octavia shakily nodded her head. She took a deep breath before getting closer to Raven. Octavia leaned her head on Raven's shoulder. That's when she made eye contact with her brother. Bellamy was holding Anya close, but his attention was on his sister. He gave her a comforting smile and just like that, Octavia's worries diminished. She closed her eyes and just let Raven guide them through the song. When the last words of the song echoed through the gym, Octavia lifted her head from where it was resting. She looked Raven in the eyes and without saying anything she leaned in and kissed the woman she loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END ! 
> 
> I still can't believe it... 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who stuck through this fic. Thanks to those who doubted me and to those who always had faith in me. Both had a really big effect on me and me a stronger writer. This story wouldn't be what it is without all of you. Thank you for reading this little story. Hope you'll stay tuned for more stories.
> 
> Ps : It was two am when I finished this. I'm sorry for any mistakes I left.


End file.
